Three Hearts Mending
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Learning to Love and Live' and AU version of Season 3 with Rose. What will happen when the series begins with the Doctor and Rose married with a baby on the way? Will they get their happy ever after? And how does Martha fit in the storyline?
1. The Angry Bride

**This story is a sequel to my first story, "Learning to Love and Live" If you don't read that ne first, most of this story won't make sense, so I would suggest you read it first! Also, make sure you review because I love getting feedback, thanks to all my readers and I hope to update often.**

**However, as of now I am going to say that I won't update unless I have five reviews per chapter...so please please review if you want me to continue onward! Thanks in advance and I hope I get reviews...Now, read on!**

**I suppose I have to add that, although I wish it was true, I do not own Doctor Who, but BBC does. :( But, you should read this anyway! ;)**

The Angry Bride

"What the hell? How did you get here?" the Doctor shouted, running over and scanning her with his sonic screwdriver, trying to find the cause of her mysterious appearance onto the TARDIS.

"How should I know? You kidnapped me!" the bride shrieked, giving the Doctor a good slap.

Calming down a bit, the Doctor finally got it out of her that she had been halfway down the aisle when she had disappeared and that her name was Donna Noble.

"Wait, you were getting married?"

"Of course! I am wearing my wedding dress, what is wrong with you? Obviously you are insane, but I will sue your pants off!" Donna yelled out, gaping at the Doctor acting appalled.

The Doctor, realizing that the woman was not a threat, extended his hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Are you human?"

"Alien! I knew it!" Donna screamed, pushing away from him and trying to find a way to escape.

"No! Don't do that!" the Doctor yelled as Donna rushed to the door, yanking it open to reveal open space.

Backing up in surprise, Donna once again demanded he tell her what happened. "I don't know, that is what I am trying to figure out!" the Doctor said.

"You're from Mars! You abducted me, how dare you?!" Donna shrieked, rushing up to the controls when she finally noticed Rose. "Oh, sweetheart, you have been crying. What did this evil man do to you? Oh my, you're pregnant! Did he abduct you too and try to do experiments on you with his alien genes?"

Rose snorted with laughter at Donna's questions, wondering how the Doctor was going to get out of the situation this time.

"I am not from Mars! And this is Rose, she is human like you." The Doctor said, running over to pilot the TARDIS. "Now, let's get you to that wedding."

…

Ignoring Donna's constant onslaught of questions, the TARDIS flew back to London.

"Don't worry, Donna, we'll get you back in time." Rose assured her, standing up to shake her hand in greeting after wiping away her tears.

"I don't understand…you are pregnant…with an alien?" Donna said, refusing to touch Rose's hand and backing away once more.

"Yep, we're married." The Doctor said, holding up his hand and shaking his ring finger at Donna.

With a final lurch, the TARDIS landed and the occupants went out onto the street, only to hear Donna's complaints that they weren't on the correct street.

"A cab!" Rose called out, emitting a loud whistle that caused a cab to come to a squealing halt right in front of her.

Crowding into the backseat, Donna began barking orders at the driver, trying to push the Doctor away from her so she wouldn't be touching an alien.

"That'll cost you." The cabdriver said, turning to look at the odd group in his cab.

Donna, realizing she didn't have any money in her wedding dress, turned to the Doctor. "Please tell me you have money!"

"Well…not really. Don't you have a few pounds Rose?"

Rose, declaring that she had left everything on the TARDIS, was shocked when the cab jolted to a stop and they were forced out into the street.

"How dare you! It's Christmas and she is pregnant!" Donna shrieked, hitting the cab door before it sped away once more.

"Rose, stay here with Donna and try to hail a cab again, I'm going to work my magic and get some money." The Doctor ordered, running over to an ATM machine and using his sonic screwdriver so the machine would release a few pounds.

Meanwhile, Rose glanced around at the Christmas decorations, remembering the previous Christmas when the Doctor was newly regenerated. However, something caught in the corner of her eyes, and she realized with horror that the Santa robots that had previously tried to kill her were walking towards them.

"I've got it!" the Doctor announced, running back to where he had left Rose and Donna, only to watch as Donna, ignoring Rose's pleads, jumped into a cab and drove away.

"Doctor! The Santas!" Rose yelled, rushing towards the Doctor as they ran towards the TARDIS in pursuit of Donna.

…

"How come you have never told me the TARDIS could fly like an actual spaceship?" Rose asked, watching the Doctor fly the TARDIS down the road so they could catch Donna.

"Rose, stay back inside. I don't drive her much like this, so I'm a bit rusty." The Doctor ordered, screaming out to Donna as she noticed her cabdriver was just a Santa.

"I can't jump in my wedding dress!" Donna shrieked, glaring at the Doctor, but not wanting to stay inside of the car.

"Donna, forget the dress for a moment! Trust me, the Doctor will catch you, you just need to jump!" Rose screamed out, hoping that Donna could hear her voice.

Thankfully, Donna listened to Rose's advice and leapt into the TARDIS, knocking the Doctor down to the ground in the process as well.

"How dare you, you two have ruined my wedding day!" Donna gasped, glaring at the Doctor as he attempted to land the TARDIS somewhere.

…

"You missed it, didn't you?" Rose asked, sitting down next to Donna on top of a building that the TARDIS had parked at.

"Yep, it's just Christmas day now…" Donna murmured sadly.

The Doctor, deciding Rose looked cold, put his jacket around his shoulders and put his arm around her as he sat down.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, deciding he quite liked the fiery redhead when she wasn't screaming at him.

"We can always reschedule."

Deciding she needed a bio-dampener that would block the signal from the evil Santas, the Doctor pulled out a ring from his pocket and put it on Donna's finger, describing that the ring would keep her safe for the time being.

Rose leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder as his hand rested on her stomach. "My feet hurt…"

"I will give you a foot rub tonight, love." The Doctor promised, leaning down to place a kiss on Rose's forehead.

Donna sat still, watching the couple. Although she loved her fiancé Lance, she wished she had that intense of a relationship with someone.

"How does that work?" Donna asked.

"What?" the Doctor responded, his head snapping up as he remembered Donna's presence.

"Being pregnant with an alien…how are two different species compatible?"

Rose, deciding to take the perfect opportunity, sarcastically responded. "You see, when a man and woman love each other, they decide to fuck each other's brains out. Not surprisingly, the woman ends up knocked up with a half alien baby."

"Oh, I like you!" Donna said, leaning over and laughing at Rose's blatant response.

The Doctor awkwardly stood up, clearing his throat, as he suggested they go see if Donna's family was at the reception area.

…

"Poor Donna, they had the reception without her." Rose said as she and the Doctor leaned up against the wall after he had used her phone to find that H.C. Clements was tied to Torchwood.

"We could take advantage of that. Dame Rose, would you care to dance?" the Doctor asked, performing a bow that looked right out of a Jane Austen movie as he pulled Rose out onto the dance floor.

Holding her against himself as they swayed back and forth, the Doctor remembered how lucky she had been that the void had closed before she was sucked in. "I love you. I was going to let go too, when I saw you falling into the void, I couldn't be away from you."

"I know, but that didn't happen so don't worry about it." Rose responded, smiling up at her husband with her tongue stuck out a bit between her teeth. "I just want to have this baby now, I can't imagine getting so much bigger…I sure hope that my pregnancy isn't as long as Gallifreyan ones."

"I wish I could tell you for sure, Rose. I think it will be worth it though, when we can hold our amazing child in our arms."

Once the music changed to a fast pace, the Doctor and Rose walked over to the cameraman, watching the tape to see Donna's disappearance on tape.

Rose gasped when she saw Donna become enveloped in a golden hue before she disappeared halfway down the aisle.

"Huon particles! That's what it was…" the Doctor said, shocked that the ancient particle had found its way inside of Donna.

Pushing Rose behind himself, the Doctor rushed to the windows, seeing the Santas approaching as the bio-dampener she had on was not strong enough to block the particles signal.

"Get away from the tree!" Rose ordered the guests, remembering how the tree had come to life and began attacking them.

However, instead of the tree coming to life, the ornaments flew off the tree, attacking the guests. Just then, the Santas entered the party, putting up their instruments that had the ability to kill everyone.

"What's are we gonna do?" Rose screamed, running up to the Doctor who was now at the sound system.

"This sound system…and a sonic device." The Doctor simply said, vamping up the volume with his screwdriver as a high pitch squeal reverberated around the room, destroying the Santas.

Donna and her fiancé Lance ran up to Rose and the Doctor, demanding they tell them what was happening.

"You can give us a lift, right Lance?" the Doctor said, rushing out of the door with the three other people racing after him, hoping he had a plan.


	2. Web of Evil

Web of Evil

Now having arrived at H.C. Clements and listening to Donna's explanation of how her and Lance had met over a cup of coffee at work, they made their way into the building.

"Well, it was quite lovely to meet the two of you." Rose murmured when the Doctor discovered there was a secret floor, assuming Donna and Lance would back out of the adventure.

"No way am I letting him be alone with you, I don't want to be the cause of you getting hurt." Donna said, pulling Lance into the elevator along with her.

Finding their way down to a secret lower floor, the Doctor found Segway's for them to ride, giggling at the absurdity of the situation as they made their way through the tunnels.

"What the hell is this?" Donna asked, walking into a room full of strange looking tanks.

"Liquid Huon particles…" Rose murmured, surprised that she had automatically known what they were.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was triggered into a rant when he realized what was happening. "Oh, yes! It's your wedding day! Best day of your life! Remember ours Rosie? Whelp, as much as I can recall, you are nervous and excited and OH YES! You have all those chemicals just cooking in your body, so kazam! Just like that, a chemical war with the chemical particles! And the particles in the TARDIS pulled you to the ship!"

Donna, appalled that he was speaking about her emotions like it was a science experiment, slapped him across the face.

"You deserved that." Rose giggled, smiling at the red head as the Doctor tried to convince Donna that she would be okay with the Huon particles in her and that he would reverse it.

"Oh, you think you are clever, do you?" a creepy voice called out from up above them as a wall flew down to reveal a big, empty room.

"Come out and show your face, you coward. I don't like talking to thin air, it makes me appear mad." The Doctor responded, trying to decipher which alien they would soon be facing.

Just then, a large spider-like creature appeared in the middle of the room, to with Rose shrieked the Doctor's name and pulled him away from the monster.

"What do you think you can do to me, you little physician?" the spider screamed out, laughing at the feeble humans.

"What the hell is that thing?" Donna shrieked, gaping up at the creature.

"Don't worry, Donna. The Doctor will fix everything." Rose assured her, walking over and stood next to the bride.

The Doctor, noticing a pair of shoes, asked Donna what kind of shoes her boss wore.

"My Christmas dinner was appetizing!" the spider yelled, laughing at their repulsed faces as they realized she ate H.C. Clements.

The Doctor told the spider he knew what she was, a Racnoss, and even if she was the Empress the rest of her species was dead.

"Not anymore, my children are growing." The Racnoss cackled, pointing towards the endless pit in the room.

Lance, who had snuck away unnoticed, appeared behind the spider, acting as if he was about to attack the monster.

"My good little pet, such a good actor." The Racnoss laughed, describing how she had used Lance.

"What? Lance, get down here!" Donna screamed, unbelieving that her fiancé would do such a terrible thing to her.

"Donna, I'm so sorry…" Rose whispered, pitying the poor woman as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head, reminding Rose that he would always be there for her.

"But we were getting married…" Donna said once Rose had realized that Lance had snuck the liquid particles into her coffee.

"You annoying woman, you thought I loved you. No one could love you, so self-centered, you don't notice anything at all." Lance yelled, laughing at the hurt look on Donna's face. "I made you coffee, don't you get it? I was poisoning you!"

"I love you." Donna whispered, her voice quiet for the first time since they met her.

Lance just laughed, delivering the final blow. "That made it easy, this is pathetic. Everything is better than a night with you."

"Where are you from?" the Empress screeched, worried that the Doctor seemed to know so much about her species and life.

"Oh, I'm homeless."

"Really, then you wouldn't mind if my next meal was your little blonde friend?" the Racnoss hissed, laughing at the Doctor immediately reacted by threatening her and shoving Rose behind him.

The Racnoss was about order the Santa's to shoot at the group when the Doctor, realizing he could get the TARDIS to return to them by backing up the signal, activated the particles just in time so they were safely inside of the TARDIS.

…

Now inside of the TARDIS, Rose pulled Donna in for a hug as she began to cry as the realization that her fiancé had never loved her hit her. The Doctor researched, deciding to go see the formation of the Racnoss's first web.

Opening the door to reveal asteroids and comets drifting, the Doctor explained how they would all get pulled together to form the center core of the universe. "You two will be the first humans to see this…"

Rose leaned up against the Doctor, the constant running of the day catching up with her as Donna muttered that it sure as hell put her wedding into perspective.

"No, you are important. Everyone is an essential part of the universe, and if one thing changes, everything is different." Rose assured Donna as the Doctor were pulled by the TARDIS back to H.C. Clements.

…

Walking back into the room where the Racnoss was from a back entrance, Donna was captured while Rose's and the Doctor's backs were turned.

"Oh, just when we thought things were getting bad…after we sort this out can we please try to stay out of danger until this baby is born." Rose complained, gripping onto the Doctor as they snuck into the room.

Seeing Donna and Lance both stuck into her massive web, the Doctor watched in horror as the Racnoss prepared to harvest the Huon particles from the pair.

Right after the particles were sent to the children in the pit, the Doctor stepped forward, demanding she release them from the pit. Rose, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach and mind, sat down against the bars, tucking her head against her knees.

"Why would I do that?" The spider cackled.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a few of the vicious ornaments he had taken from the reception, throwing them into the air.

"AHH! Don't hurt me!" the Racnoss screamed, breaking her web. Lance fell into the pit, screaming as he fell to his death, but Donna happened to land on the floor near the Doctor.

"You can't do this…and I can't let you."

"How would you do that?" the Racnoss said, confident her plan would go off without a hitch.

"I am from Gallifrey. A Time Lord, the race that destroyed the rest of your people!" the Doctor yelled, watching in pleasure as the spider screamed in terror.

"No!"

"You know how to kill a spider? Water!" the Doctor coldly said, pressing his sonic screwdriver to open the gates, releasing floods of water into the room.

The water flooded into the room quickly, soaking all of its occupants as it swelled around the room and into the pit.

"My children! You are killing my children!" the spider pitifully screamed in pain.

The Doctor just stood, watching as the water continued to swirl down into the hole, ignoring theRacnossscreams.

"Doctor! Stop! You can stop now!" Donna screamed at the Doctor as he turned off the water and the spider teleported away.

Donna rushed up to the Doctor, asking him if everything was better now.

"Yes, they will shoot down her web, we are safe." The Doctor said, leaning down when he noticed Rose sitting on the ground and stroking her hair, wondering why she was hiding her face.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Donna asked, sitting down next to her.

Rose didn't respond for a few moments, only pushing herself into the Doctor's arms without taking her face from her knees.

"Rose? Answer me!" The Doctor ordered, panic filling him that he could feel Rose's body slightly shaking.

"Something is wrong with the baby. I can feel it with the link, the baby is in pain and is scared." Rose squeaked out, her terrified eyes meeting the Doctor's.

"It'll be okay, love. I'll make everything better, don't worry." The Doctor assured her, trying not to let the fear he felt enter his voice.

Donna sat up next to Rose, rubbing her back and reassuring her that the Doctor was right and not to worry.

"No, it hurts so bad Doctor." Rose moaned, her hands pushing against her stomach as she curled up in on herself into a ball on the floor.

"Are you going to do something?" Donna gasped.

"Help me." Rose whispered, her pained eyes flying back and forth.

Suddenly, she gasped out loud, her body falling limp against the ground.


	3. The Silent Room

The Silent Room

Lifting the unconscious Rose into his arms, the Doctor bounded towards the TARDIS with Donna right on his heels, constantly throwing questions at him.

"Shut up, I need to pilot the ship." The Doctor said to Donna, shifting Rose in his arms as he frantically ran around the controls, sending the ship into the future of Earth when their medical advances were at their highest.

After seeing a police box suddenly appear in the middle of the waiting room, the nurses were surprised to see a frazzled looking man carrying a pregnant woman run out of the box, along with a red headed woman with a wedding dress on.

"Something went wrong." The Doctor hissed as the nurses quickly placed Rose on a gurney and wheeled her away.

Now left alone in the waiting room with all eyes on her, Donna felt uncomfortable. "Hey, keep your eyes off of me and go back to what you were doing." She yelled, settling down into a chair, wondering how long it would be until she could return home.

…

"You don't understand, this isn't just a normal human pregnancy. I am not human, I am an alien. We thought everything was developing fine, but something must have happened." The Doctor explained to the nurse, who just gaped at him and told him that he looked human.

Banging his head against the door in frustration, the Doctor once again told her through clenched teeth. "And you look Time Lord!"

Just then Rose woke up, scared by the crowd of people she didn't know around her, and called out for her husband.

"I am right here, love. Don't panic, I'm sure everything will be fine." The Doctor reassured her, running up to her bed and gripping onto her hands.

"But something is wrong, Doctor. Make it better…" Rose moaned.

The Doctor, sick to his stomach at being the cause of Rose's pain, turned to the nearest nurse. "Aren't you going to DO anything? It is too early for her to be in labor."

"There is no way to stop it now." A Doctor, whose nametag read Doctor Blade, said as she walked into the room.

The Doctor, after listening to Blade's explanation, nodded his head, knowing that the only way Rose would survive would be to have the baby now.

"But, my husband said that his species have longer pregnancies, and I am early even for human standards." Rose shrieked once she realized what was happening.

"Don't worry, we are very medically advanced at this hospital. Premature babies are not much of an issue anymore." A nurse assured her, pitying the human girl who appeared so terrified and her husband, whose eyes looked impossibly sad and old.

…

Meanwhile, Donna was beginning to feel awfully uncomfortable in her wedding dress and decided to go search the TARDIS for a change.

However, not long after she walked into the ship, she found herself lost. Opening a nearby door, Donna peaked in, and was surprised to see a fully furnished nursery, practically stuffed to the brim with toys and stuffed animals.

Deciding she shouldn't be going through the TARDIS without permission, Donna was prepared to leave when she found herself in an empty room with a small pile of clothes lying in the middle of the floor.

"This ship is crazy…" Donna muttered to herself as she changed out of her dress in favor of some blue jeans and a comfy looking jumper, wondering what would happen with the Doctor and Rose.

…

"Everything is going perfectly fine, don't worry." The Doctor assured Rose a few hours later.

"No it isn't you bastard. You don't know what this feels like." Rose retorted to the Doctor, squeezing his hand even tighter than he thought was humanly possible as she gasped when another contraction hit her.

"Oh, I felt something pop, love. I think you broke my finger." The Doctor panted, feeling his finger explode with pain and noticing how it lay at an odd angle.

Rose told the Doctor he could go fix his finger in the TARDIS if he was quick about it, assuring him that the baby wouldn't be coming in the fifteen minutes he was gone.

…

"Alien-boy, where have you been?" Donna asked, rushing up to the Doctor as soon as he appeared.

"Rose broke my finger." The Doctor explained, waving his now purple finger at her, as Donna followed him into the infirmary and watched as he ran some device over it and declared it good as new.

"Oi, are you just going to leave me for hours again?" Donna called to the Doctor as he left the TARDIS, hurrying back to Rose.

Just as the Doctor was going to explain what was happening, an intercom sounded. "Code Red, Code Red in room 463."

"That's Rose's room." The Doctor muttered, sprinting away from Donna and towards his wife, hoping that code red didn't mean what he thought it did.

…

Finding Rose's door blocked with people, the Doctor tried to elbow his way into the room.

"Get out of my way and let me reach my wife!" the Doctor screamed, which opened up a small pathway for him to enter the room.

"She isn't breathing." A nurse informed the Doctor, pulling him closer to his wife's side.

"Are you doing everything correctly?" the Doctor said, checking to make sure the doctor and nurses were following the correct protocol.

Just as the Doctor was about to take over the situation, his hearts clenching that Rose still wasn't breathing, Rose suddenly gasped, her eyes flying open as a strange light filled her eyes for a few moments. Doctor Blade, announcing that Rose had suddenly stabilized and seemed much healthier than before, assured the Doctor that Rose was going to be okay.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, I am so sorry I was gone." The Doctor whispered to the still Rose, resting his forehead against hers.

"It's alright, I just feel really weak." Rose said, trying to reassure the Doctor that she wasn't mad at him.

"Alright, everyone get out!" Blade ordered. "The baby is coming really fast, it'll be a few minutes."

The Doctor nodded, murmuring to Rose to push and reminding her how much he loved her.

Scaring him, Rose only had the energy to nod, and only slight whimpers were coming out of her mouth when each contraction hit and she wasn't even squeezing his hand anymore.

"Here it comes. One big push sweetheart." A nurse coaxed to Rose as she squeezed her eyes shut and used the rest of her energy to push.

Feeling the pressure from her body gone, Rose slumped back into the sheets, her heart leaping when she heard light whimpers from the baby, though she had yet to see it yet.

"It's a girl…" the Doctor whispered, his eyes staring down at the wailing baby the nurses were wrapping in a blanket.

Rose watched as the nurses handed her baby to a man that had just entered the room, appearing out of place in the hospital. Unlike everyone else, he was wearing an old fashioned tweed jacket with a bow tie, but no one else in the room seemed to notice his strange attire. Walking over to Rose's bedside, the man looked down at her with eyes that seemed impossibly old and were now filling with tears as he cradled her child against his chest, appearing reluctant to let go of the baby's small body.

"Here's your daughter, she is perfect, just like you, the amazing Rose Tyler." The strange man murmured, lightly transferring her daughter into her outstretched arms, whose eyes suddenly filled with tears too as she gazed down at her daughter.

"So beautiful." Rose murmured, taking in the perfect form of her tiny daughter, who, to Rose's happiness, appeared to the Doctor's messy brown hair peeking out from under her hat.

"Magnificent…" the Doctor whispered, sitting down on the bed as he stroked the baby's tiny cheek. Rose glanced up at her husband, amazed when she saw that he too had tears in his eyes. The Doctor, so enthralled by his daughter's presence, was completely oblivious to the fact that the floppy haired man now had tears running down his face as he watched the couple observe their baby.

The man, suddenly turning away from the hospital bed, walked over to Doctor Blade, whispering something into his ear before he exited the room as silently as he came, leaving barely any impression on anyone in the room as he snuck out.

Just as the man left, Doctor Blade gasped and rushed over to Rose, grabbing the baby from her and taking her across the room.

After pausing in shock for a few minutes, the Doctor, pushing his way through the crowd of nurses that now surrounded his baby, demanded they tell him what was happening. They just ignored him and pushed him back towards Rose, who was staring in shock at the nurses.

"I'm so sorry." A nurse muttered, rubbing the Doctor's arm in support as she left the room.

One by one, each nurse walked out of the room, giving both the Doctor and Rose pitying looks as they left.

Doctor Blade, cradling the baby in his arms, turned to the Doctor. "We just noticed in the tests that the baby had a half developed second heart. We tried our best, but her body could not sustain itself on one heart alone and her body just gave up. We couldn't revive her, I'm so sorry."

"Why did he just leave with our daughter?" Rose asked the motionless Doctor, not hearing any of the words the Doctor had just heard.

Not turning around to face Rose, his voice barely able to he heard, he whispered. "She's dead."

…

"The people you came with, you are there friends? Go to them please, they just lost their baby." A nurse informed Donna.

Donna, not believing what she had just heard, rushed towards their room, pausing at the door to prepare herself before she walked in.

Although she had imagined what she would walk in to, nothing prepared Donna for what she saw.

Curled up on the small hospital bed, the Doctor was holding Rose in his arms, his body shaking with sobs as he pressed his face against her neck, the sound reverberating around the silent room.

Rose, on the other hand, lay flat on her back, her hand going back and forth over her empty stomach, staring straight up at the ceiling with emotionless eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Donna said as she walked up to the bed.

"How dare you say that. You don't know anything, you stupid human. Don't you dare say that, I don't want to hear your pathetic condolences." The Doctor growled to Donna, turning to glare at her with his red rimmed eyes.

"Be quiet, you are upsetting Rose." Donna murmured, noticing the way Rose's hands had suddenly turned to fists.

"Get away from me. I hate you. It's your fault my baby died. She had your two hearts, if she had one like me she would still be alive. I hate you!" Rose said, pushing the Doctor's body away from herself.

"I know it is Rose, and it is killing me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor groaned, pulling Rose against him and gripping on to her tightly so that she couldn't push him away, like he would literally break if she wasn't close to him.

Donna, deciding it was time for her to leave, walked out of the room, preparing to go talk to a nurse about what had happened to the baby.

…

Wiping away the tear that was falling down her cheek, Donna listened as the nurse described the complication that had killed the baby.

"Where is the body now?" Donna asked the nurse.

"We put it in the pit of course." The nurse responded, her face showing confusion at the horror that filled Donna's face.

"What? You threw the baby into a PIT?!"

"That is always what we do with broken babies."

Donna slapped the woman right on the face, huffing as she ran into the TARDIS, still parked in the waiting room, deciding she would never tell the Doctor and Rose the fate of their child's body.

…

The next day, Rose was released from the hospital.

Not saying much to anyone, especially the Doctor, Rose made her way directly to her bedroom when she entered the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'll get you home now, Donna." The Doctor said, piloting the TARDIS into the vortex. "But first, I need to check on Rose for a moment."

Donna waited in the console room for at least an hour, the TARDIS eerily silent, until the Doctor returned.

"Here we are, just in time for Christmas dinner." The Doctor said, trying to make his voice cheerful, leading Donna outside.

Knowing that the Doctor was planning on turning and leaving, Donna pulled him in for a tight hug. "My heart breaks for you and Rose. Take care of her, she needs you. But don't forget to care for yourself, I know you need her too."

"I don't think I will ever be happy again." The Doctor muttered, his eyes filling with a pain Donna couldn't even begin to comprehend. "First I kill all my family and just when I get hope that I am not fully alone, I am reminded of how alone I really am."

"Yes, you will. At least try, for Rose."

"I suppose I should go deal with the body." The Doctor choked out, wishing he didn't have to see his daughter's limp, lifeless body again.

"Oh, I talked to one of the nurses about that. They said they did a ceremony for her and buried her in the hospital graveyard." Donna said, hoping the Doctor would see through her lie.

The Doctor just nodded, reaching up and pinching his nose for a few moments, trying not to cry in front of Donna.

Donna held back a cry and said. "No snow this Christmas, I guess."

"Not on a day like this." The Doctor muttered, walking back into the TARDIS after offering another quick goodbye to Donna.

Watching the TARDIS disappear, Donna felt her heart break for its passengers. Inside the beautiful old box was a sad man who had endured too much pain in his life and his wife, her life too full of sorrow for her short life.


	4. To the Moon

To the Moon

For weeks after their baby died, Rose didn't leave her bed. Although she only uttered a few short sentences to the Doctor when he pestered her, if she ever woke up and she couldn't see him she would scream bloody murder until he ran back into the room. However, even though she wouldn't let the Doctor out of her sight, she wouldn't let him touch her, even as much as lay a finger on her without fighting back and pushing him away. Other than that, Rose remained emotionless, she hadn't even cried since that fateful day, blocking the Doctor out whenever he mentioned the baby.

The Doctor, on the other hand, spent his time trying to get Rose to come back to him fully, needing her comfort as much as she fought against him. In addition to that, he had to practically shove food down her mouth to get her to eat anything at all and that only made her withdraw from him more.

About a week after she first exited the bedroom, the Doctor decided to try to get a reaction out of her, expecting that he would fail, but would at least get her to say something. "So, I got some readings about plasma coils at a hospital in London…fancy an adventure?"

"Sure." Rose suddenly said, rushing out of the room to take a shower and get ready without extreme prodding from the Doctor since Christmas.

The Doctor stood, dumbfounded, hardly believing Rose had agreed to his plan and actually wanted to leave the TARDIS. As excited as he was to see Rose finally respond to him, he was a bit upset that she had reacted so enthusiastically, as if pretending nothing bad had occurred at all.

"Aren't we going now?" Rose asked the Doctor when she came bounding back into the console room, speaking more to him than she had in over a week through that short sentence.

"I guess…" The Doctor said as he led Rose out of the TARDIS. Honestly, he was waiting for her to crack, but, dressed in a nice outfit with her makeup done, Rose did not appear to be upset at all, although he knew her eyes seemed practically empty compared to the glow they used to have.

…

"I don't want to have to pretend to be sick…" Rose complained, waiting to be checked on by the group of interns. When they had arrived at the hospital, Rose had volunteered to be the patient with a little too much enthusiasm, but after a day of nothingness at the hospital, the sick environment was beginning to bother her a bit.

"Well, the two hearts might give them away." The Doctor replied, feeling as if he were in the middle of a play he hadn't gotten the script for.

The Doctor, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Rose, was having a hard time keeping it together in the hospital. It felt the same, watching Rose lie in a hospital bed, as it had when she had the baby, which only reminded him of the empty nursery they had yet to enter again on the TARDIS.

After watching the interns get questioned by a head doctor about the nature of Rose's symptoms and nothing new was discovered except for the shocking effects of the plasma coils, an intern stayed behind to talk to the couple.

"I know you two, I saw you here a few months ago…" the intern said to Rose, who just stared up at her, confused as to why the woman would be so bold as to approach them like that.

"I don't know you." Rose said coldly, hoping the young woman wasn't an alien in disguise and wondering if they would meet her in their future when they went to the past.

The Doctor, noticing how the woman seemed taken aback by Rose's abrupt response, answered for her. "Well, we meet a lot of people, she may have just forgotten. How do you know us again?"

"I just saw you in passing quite a few months ago…I remember you were in the maternity wing and I was observing for a few days. Forgive me for asking and being so blunt, but why are you two back in the hospital again, most people your age steer clear of being patients?" She asked, recalling her first encounter when she had crept into a room and seen the sleeping couple. Unlike the love that emanated from the room last time, there seemed to be a thick wall between the man and woman that hadn't existed before.

However, before either of them could answer her question, a great shaking suddenly came upon the hospital, knocking the intern to the ground as the Doctor leaned over Rose's bed to steady her.

After checking to make sure Rose was fine after the odd earthquake like shaking, the Doctor helped the woman up before looking out the window, shocked at what he was looking at.

"We are on the moon…" he muttered, believing he knew exactly what would happen next and wishing he hadn't brought Rose into such a mess once again.

…

Deciding it was safe to go outside because they were in an air bubble, Rose, the Doctor, and the intern stood on a balcony, gazing at the Earth from the Moon.

"I don't even know your names. I am Martha, Martha Jones." Martha said, shaking the Doctor's hand and reaching out to shake Rose's, which she didn't reciprocate at all.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Doctor Tyler." Martha said, wondering why the man seemed as if he was the leader in whatever odd thing had occurred at the hospital.

Rose scoffed as the Doctor explained that was not his name, feeling a burst of pride that she was the only one that knew his true name, even if it was rarely spoken except at intimate moments.

"Oh, I assumed you were married with the rings and all." Martha exclaimed, still confused about the naming situation, as to her, a man's name couldn't just be 'the Doctor'.

"I like you, very observant you are." The Doctor said after an awkward silence, jumping up and watching as a spaceship parked on the moon and its inhabitants marched into the hospital. "This is not good, are you okay sweetheart?" the Doctor asked Rose, who had significantly paled since she had left the hospital room.

"Yeah, I just feel weak." Rose whispered, grabbing onto Martha's arm to steady herself so she wouldn't fall.

The Doctor pulled a banana out of his jacket, smiling at Rose as he presented it to her and attempted to kiss her forehead before she yanked her head away when his lips moved closer to her.

However, when Rose took one look at the banana, she turned away from him, taking a few deep breaths before she said she wasn't hungry anymore and that she hated the way bananas tasted anyway.

Cursing himself for being so careless with the banana, which had been Rose's primary food craving during her pregnancy, the Doctor led Rose and Martha, who was very confused about the Doctor and Rose's relationship, towards the hospital lobby where the aliens were converging.

…

"What are those things?" Martha gasped when she saw the aliens that marched into the hospital remove their helmets, revealing faces that looked like rhinos as they spoke in an unidentifiable language full of strange clicking and grunt sounts.

"They are the Judoon, who are basically alien thugs for hire." The Doctor explained, deciding to tell Martha about his hunch about the alien fugitive they were searching for on the hospital, which was why they were transported to the neutral moon to check every inhabitant of the hospital.

"Wait a second, you talk about aliens like…." Martha said as she followed the Doctor down a hallway filling with screaming patients.

"Took you long enough." Rose huffed, rolling her eyes at Martha's dense moment, attempting to continue walking in a straight line as she was feeling quite dizzy at the moment.

Martha stood for several moments staring at the couple. "You are both aliens?"

"Well, Rose is human like you, but I am a Time Lord. Oh, and I am not the fugitive alien they are looking for either. Anyways, where did you say the head doctor, Mr. Stoker, was?"

"You can't just say that! You look human…" Martha muttered before she finally realized they were not going to tell her anything else and led them to his office.

After finding him drained dry and dead on the floor, the Doctor declared that the alien the Judoon were scanning for was a Plasmavore, which assimilated into different shapes by drinking blood. After analyzing a few of the files, he decided the alien was pretending to be an innocent old lady with the name of Finnegan.

Intent on his search, the Doctor stormed down the hallway until he was forced to duck behind a corner to hide from approaching Judoon who would scan him as non-human.

"You two have got to explain some stuff to me…I can accept aliens nowadays, but why do you have Rose with you if she isn't an alien too?" Martha asked, wondering why Rose was acting so distant and upset.

"I have this spaceship that I travel in, and Rose will always come with me." The Doctor explained, hoping that was enough of an explanation for the questioning Martha.

"Where is the rest of your crew or people you travel with?"

"It's just us." Rose said, slumping down to the floor and holding her spinning head in her hands.

"But, you were pregnant…." Martha said, noticing the way Rose's hand seemed to automatically cover her stomach.

"The baby died." Rose hissed, glaring up at Martha as the Doctor leaned down and tried to assure her that he would make her feel better later when he got some food and energy into her, but that they were still in danger at the moment, to which Rose just turned her glare towards him, refusing to say more than a few word answer to him.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss." Martha murmured, earning her another sharp glance from Rose as she stood, pulling her hand away from the Doctor's when he tried to help her up.

Just as the Doctor stuck his head out into the hallway, a Judoon came and scanned him, declaring that he was non-human.

"Fine, I believe you now!" Martha said as they ran away from the tall man in all black, a Slab, complete in a motorcycle helmet.

"Rose, get behind that wall right now, don't you dare come over here! And Martha, turn on the radiation machine! I don't care if this isn't what you know, just figure it out." The Doctor ordered, pointing the machine at the door as the man rushed in.

Turning on the radiation, the Slab was instantly killed. After telling Martha she could come out, the Doctor explained radiation didn't hurt him, as long as he expelled it. Jumping up and down and making odd noises as he concentrated the radiation into his foot, Martha declared him crazy. Looking over at Rose, who would usually laugh at his hopping, his hopes were crushed when he saw that she was just glaring at the dead Slab, not even looking at him.

"I liked those color shoes…" The Doctor muttered as he threw the shoes, along with the radiation, into the trashcan. "Oh, my sonic screwdriver is ruined…I loved my sonic…it was a good little sonic, I did a lot with that sonic."

"Doctor, come on!" Martha screeched, pulling the Doctor out of his rant about his destroyed sonic screwdriver and reminding him that they were in a hospital on the Moon and were most likely going to die if the Doctor didn't come up with a plan fast.


	5. Sucking the Doctor Dry

Sucking the Doctor Dry

Once they left the radiation room, the Doctor was intent on catching the Plasmavore so that he could really talk to Rose, that is if she would say more than a few words to him, once they got back onto the TARDIS on Earth.

Martha ran over to one of her fellow interns feeding a man oxygen in the hallway, realizing that she herself was having a bit of trouble breathing as the hospital was running out of oxygen.

"Doctor, they already checked this floor…why do I hear the Judoon coming back?" Rose asked the Doctor, motioning him towards the direction she had heard the sound from as she tried to stop breathing heavy, but was already extremely lightheaded.

"Oh, I just got it! The Plasmavore is smart, almost as smart as me! I know where she is, but I need time! Hmmm…distract them for me please, will you Rose?" the Doctor said. "Oh, and Martha, remember I will be in the MRI room, I think that is where the Plasmavore is."

With the Judoon fast approaching with their scanners, the Doctor grabbed Rose's shoulders and fiercely kissed her lips, ignoring the way she tried to push him away. His tongue lightly tracing around her lips one last time, he pulled away and sprinted towards the MRI room without a glance back.

"What kind of a response to a goodbye kiss was that?" Martha snickered, wishing she had someone who would kiss her with such intensity, even if Rose wasn't reciprocating it at the moment.

"That wasn't a real kiss…he was genetically transferring some of his DNA onto my lips so that I would hold up the scanners." Rose explained completely emotionlessly, walking out to stand in the middle of the hallway, while Martha rolled her eyes and walked up behind her.

…

Walking into the MRI room, he sees Finnegan by the machine, frantically pressing the controls as she set something up and the machine flashed with electricity.

"Can you help me? My wife, she had such a fright with those rhino things, she passed out just around the corner! Surely you know what to do!" The Doctor said to the alien, deciding to act like he was an innocent human, a risky plan forming in his mind that he hoped Rose would forgive him for.

"I'm sorry, I would love to help, especially with the way your rear end looks in those trousers, but I am simply too busy." Finnegan said, clicking the last button she needed on her contraption.

"Oh, you like my rear end, do you? You see, if you give me a few minutes, I may be able to give you a few, if you know what I mean." The Doctor said, winking at Finnegan, hoping that would distract the alien for a few seconds.

Looking him up and down, Finnegan paused for a moment before she laughed out loud. "Ha! I have better things to do than you! Plus, in a matter of minutes, with the help of this machine, I will escape this place."

"How? Won't that do something bad?" the Doctor asked, trying his best to keep the pleasant tone to his voice so she would tell him her entire plan.

"Well, for you and half of the Earth when it explodes, but that hardly matters."

Hearing the Judoon in the hallway, Finnegan realized she didn't have enough blood to be completely human and descended upon the Doctor as her next victim.

"I am sorry for this. I would say it won't hurt a bit, but I know it will. At least it won't be messy, thanks to my handy little straw, isn't it nice?" Finnegan said, walking towards the Doctor, sticking the straw into his neck, and sucking his blood as quickly as she could.

…

"Human." The scanner declared to Martha, before moving towards Rose.

"Non-human. Fluctuating. Contact with a non-human." The scanner said to Rose, pushing her up against the wall to do a more complete scan.

Martha, deciding that something was not going according to plan by the shock on Rose's face, pulled Rose away from the Judoon's scanners and ran towards the MRI room.

"They are right behind us, Doctor!" Martha called as she pushed through the doors and tried to pull the frozen Rose into the room, shocked at the sight of the old woman letting go of the Doctor, who flopped against the floor pale and limp.

Pulling Rose forward with all her strength, Martha watched as the Judoon entered the room, declaring the Doctor, who lay motionless on the floor, as deceased.

Thinking quick on her feet, Martha ordered the Judoon to scan Finnegan again even though she had already been catalogued, as she had just unknowingly drunk an alien's blood. After they discovered she was the murderer they were looking for, they quickly killed the Plasmavore and walked out of the room, ignoring Martha's pleas to disable the MRI machine that would destroy them all now that their duty was complete.

Turning back to the pale Doctor, Martha watched as Rose kneeled next to him, her hands shaking as she felt both sides of his chest for a heartbeat.

"No, please, no. No, no, no. You can't leave me too, I have lost everything Doctor, I can't lose you too. Please, come back, I need you. I need you so much it hurts, you are all I have left. I'm so sorry I blamed you for the baby." Rose cried, her face turning a terrifying white as her body ran out of oxygen and she slumped to the floor next to him.

Martha, not knowing what else to do, ran over and began to do CPR on the Doctor, trying to pump both sides of his chest as she had seen Rose check both when she was checking for his heartbeat.

"Gah!" the Doctor gasped, suddenly sitting up, thanks to Martha's CPR, but at the same time Martha ran out of air and passed out on the floor next to Rose.

Knowing he only had moments before the MRI machine destroyed them all, the Doctor stumbled forward, coughing as he did so, to deactivate the machine just before it would have gone off and destroyed half of the Earth.

Immediately noticing Rose lying unconscious on the floor, the Doctor picked up her lifeless form into his arms as he limped his way out of the room, searching for a window in hopes of seeing it rain, which was a sign they were about to return to Earth and oxygen.

"It's raining, love. It's raining on the moon." The Doctor murmured, watching the rain begin to fall backwards as he leaned down and kissed Rose's soft hair, knowing everything would be okay now.

…

"Doctor!" Martha gasped as she woke up, her body now replenished of oxygen, hoping she had been able to resuscitate him.

Not hearing an answer, Martha stumbled out of the room in search of the mysterious alien.

Only a few paces away, Martha saw the Doctor sitting on a window ledge, rocking a still unconscious Rose back and forth, staring out the window at the streets of London.

"You did it!" Martha exclaimed, running up to him and giving him an awkward side hug.

"You helped. I was dead, and you brought me back." The Doctor said, looking up from Rose to smile at Martha.

Hearing Rose moan, the Doctor leaned forward as she opened her eyes.

However, Rose just stared back up at him, not saying a word since she woke up, but had just scooted off of the Doctor's lap.

"Well, I should go take Rose back to my ship to make sure she doesn't have any damage, I'll be back in a few minutes." The Doctor lied, following Rose as she stalked out of the hospital.

…

Rose, who had insisted she was well enough to walk, stumbled into the TARDIS, relieved that she was back in London and not on the Moon.

"Why aren't you dead?" Rose asked as the Doctor scooped her up into his arms, actually relaxing against him, after she stumbled, knowing she was actually too weak to walk, carrying her to their bedroom to rest.

"I was, but thanks to Martha's CPR, I'm not. So, don't worry yourself about it Rose, I am still very much alive."

Rose just nodded as he sat her down on the bed and said he was going to get her some food.

"Bon appetite." The Doctor said as he returned to Rose, presenting her with a big bowl of mashed potatoes, her favorite comfort food.

"My stomach is a bit upset…" Rose complained, wanting to curl up under the covers and sleep for days.

"Nope, you need to eat, Rose. The whole time today I was just waiting for you to pass out from hunger. You aren't being healthy right now, and I am putting my foot down about it, so eat." The Doctor ordered, sitting down next to her to make sure she ate her food.

"You know, I think we should thank Martha…maybe with a trip?" Rose suggested, needing a distraction from life with just the Doctor for the moment.

"Okay, it's your call. But, you have to eat first." The Doctor said, picking up the spoon and shoving a spoonful into her mouth, making sure she swallowed her food.

…

Meanwhile, Martha was ending a terrible birthday party for her brother. Not only had the Doctor lied to her and never returned, her family had ended up fighting as usual.

"Fancy a distraction?" came the Doctor's voice behind her.

"You weren't lying?" Martha asked, her face lightening at the sight of the strange alien.

"No, Rose practically forced me back. She said she missed you and wants to take you on a trip as a thank you for saving my life." The Doctor explained, leading Martha towards the TARDIS.

"Wait, you and your wife live in there? In a tiny blue box? Won't we all be a little cramped?" Martha asked, perplexed as to how she would fit inside as well.

"Take a look. And, also, don't call her that, she's a TARDIS." The Doctor said, pushing the doors open so that Martha could walk inside.

After Martha did the typical freak out about the TARDIS being bigger on the inside, the Doctor asked Martha if she fancied anywhere in particular.

Proclaiming that she didn't, the Doctor piloted the TARDIS into flight, welcoming Martha aboard as they flew about the console room due to his horrendous driving.


	6. The Globe Theatre

The Globe Theatre

"You are a terrible driver! How can Rose stand it, where is she anyway?" Martha asked the Doctor once the shaking of the TARDIS had stopped.

"She's in our room right now, hopefully asleep. So, why don't I show you your room for the night then? We will go first thing in the morning." The Doctor said, leading Martha to an empty room that was decorated to her liking.

Deciding he needed to get some things out into the open, the Doctor stopped Martha right before she closed the door. "Be gentle around Rose, please. I'm worried about her, she isn't handling things with the baby well at all, she hasn't even cried yet, she is bottling it up, and I don't know what to do…she practically runs away from me whenever I touch her, I was thinking maybe having another woman around may help things."

"I'll try my best for her, Doctor. Just for the sake of knowledge, what happened with your baby?"

The Doctor, ignoring Martha's response, choked out goodbye and left down another corridor, leaving Martha alone and confused.

…

"Where are we?" Martha asked, rushing out of the TARDIS to unfamiliar sights and sounds the next morning.

"Good old 1599, here to see the Globe Theatre up and running in all its glory." The Doctor said, stepping out into the streets behind Martha, attempting to pull Rose tight against his side.

"Oh, this is nothing." Rose smirked as she walked ahead of the Doctor, remembering when everything the Doctor had shown her had been amazing, but that definitely wasn't the case anymore.

Martha just gaped around them, amazed that she was so far from home.

"Alright, let's get to the play, now you can say you've seen Shakespeare when you go back home!" the Doctor announced, leading the way to the theatre.

…

"That was amazing! Wasn't that just fantastic, Rose?" Martha asked, practically jumping up and down from excitement from seeing Shakespeare's play, _Love's Labour's Lost._

"Oh, yes. Especially with the stink. Maybe you should stay here since you enjoy it all so much." Rose sarcastically responded, pushing her nose inside of her jacket for dramatic effect.

"Here comes William Shakespeare!" Martha squealed, barely hearing Rose's rude response. While Martha clapped for the author, the Doctor leaned down and asked Rose if she was feeling alright or wanted to go back to the TARDIS now.

After Shakespeare, using words that lacked the beauty that was found in his writing, thanked the crowd, he announced that he would premiere his new play, _Love's Labour's Won, _the next evening.

"I didn't know he had a play called that?" Rose said, scrunching her eyebrows together as she thought back to her school days that seemed so long ago.

"He doesn't…are you girls up for an adventure?" The Doctor said, leading them around London, searching for the lodging where Shakespeare was staying.

Being informed he was at The Elephant, the trio entered the inn, looking around for Shakespeare.

"Why, hello there, lovely angel with golden hair. Can I help you in any way?" The playwright said when he noticed Rose walk in.

Rose, her eyes widening in surprise as Shakespeare flirted with her, convinced she was still fat with pregnancy weight, breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the Doctor's arm wind possessively around her as they approached the man.

Rolling her eyes, Rose watched as Shakespeare immediately turned and tried to seduce Martha when he was at the receiving end of the glares that the Doctor was sending his way.

"I need to see that script! I didn't say you could perform it tomorrow." A man, who Shakespeare called Lynley, demanded as he stalked towards the writer.

"Well, I'll get it to you in time! Now, go on your way, I'm finishing it tonight." Shakespeare said, pointing his quill at Lynley as he stormed out into the streets.

Deciding to use her womanly charms, Martha sat down next to Shakespeare and tried to convince him the play wasn't a good idea.

Before she had gotten far in her dream, a scream broke out from the street, and everyone ran to see the commotion.

Lynley, who moments ago had been fine, was spitting up water in the street, his body convulsing until he fell to the ground, limp.

"I'm a doctor, let me see him." Martha demanded, pushing her way forward and examining the man, declaring him dead.

After the commotion had slowed down a bit, Lilith, a beautiful girl who worked at the inn, took his body away with her to prepare for the funeral.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked, staring down shocked at one of the strangest deaths she had ever seen, which was saying something when one traveled with the Doctor.

"Witchcraft." The Doctor murmured, turning to glance at Rose and Martha, both of their faces staring back at him in shock.

…

"This room isn't exactly high class, is it?" Rose asked, sitting down on the small, rock hard bed in the middle of her and the Doctor's room.

The Doctor just laughed in response, desperately trying to figure out what was behind the witchcraft by raking his brain for clues.

Sensing the Doctor's stress, Rose walked over and leaned against him for the first time in a long while, reminding him that he would have plenty of time tomorrow to solve the puzzle.

"Meanwhile, we could make use of this room we have to ourselves. We haven't made love in sixteenth century London yet." Rose murmured to the Doctor, pulling on his tie and forcefully gluing her lips upon his.

The Doctor was shocked for a few moments at Rose's sudden change of mood towards him, standing rigid and confused, but eventually he relaxed against her, his hands on Rose's hips as he pulled her against himself, missing the taste of her.

"We can create such beautiful things together…" Rose whispered, her hand trailing down towards his pants as the Doctor's hands ran through her hair, ensuring her face didn't leave his.

…

Martha, who was in a room across the hall, noticed she didn't even have a toothbrush and decided to go ask the Doctor if he happened to have one.

Walking into their room, Martha stopped dead when she saw the Doctor and Rose snogging. Right as she was about to turn around, the Doctor let go of Rose and shoved her away, his face suddenly turning furious, ignoring Martha's presence.

"You are using me…" the Doctor hissed, glaring down at Rose and ignoring Martha's presence.

"What are you talking about?" Rose squeaked, glancing at Martha and mouthing her to please stay.

"I saw, with our Soul Bond, I saw, Rose. Don't you dare deny it." The Doctor said, grabbing Rose's wrist and pulling her closer to him.

"It isn't a bad thing…how is it bad?" Rose whispered, too scared to meet her husband's eyes.

"Gah, you stupid, little human! Thinking I wouldn't notice your advances. And the thing is, you are doing it for yourself, not even thinking about me before you made your decision. Get it into your thick head now: We. Are. Never. Going. To. Have. A. Child. We are incompatible, and don't you dare deny it. So, give it up right now before I have to do something about it that will hurt you." The Doctor yelled, pushing Rose up against the wall and getting right up in her face as he yelled at her.

Rose didn't say anything, just shook her head back and forth as tears finally leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks, shocked that the Doctor had treated her in such a way.

"I didn't even get to hold her, can your thick head even comprehend how much that hurts me? Or are you just being selfish?" the Doctor hissed.

Rose immediately slapped the Doctor in the face, pushing him away from her and running out of the room back towards the TARDIS.

Martha, who had stood silently in the corner during the whole exchange, walked up to the Doctor, who was leaning against the wall with his face hidden in his elbow.

"What did she do that was so bad?"

"Rose wants to get pregnant again. That's what she was planning on doing, to have sex with me until I got her pregnant with another baby that would just die again." The Doctor said, his eyes losing their anger as he turned towards Martha.

"She's hurting, Doctor. It doesn't matter what she does, she needs you. I can tell, she is breaking and she needs you to hold her together. Go to her and hope she forgives you for what you said." Martha said, grabbing the Doctor by the shoulders and pushing him out the door.

…

Walking on to the TARDIS, the Doctor swiftly made his way to their bedroom, assuming Rose was there.

"Rose?" he lightly called out, finding her curled up on the bed. Hearing the sound of her sobs, the Doctor felt as if his hearts had broken and cursed himself for being so cruel to her right after she had finally opened up to him.

"Get out." Rose whispered when he laid down next to her on the bed, but instead of pushing him away, she gripped onto him tighter and cried against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry love." The Doctor murmured as he rubbed her shaking back as she shook with sobs for more than an hour.

Feeling like she had run out of tears, Rose looked up at the Doctor, surprised to see that he too had been crying.

No words were spoken for a long time as Rose stared into the Doctor's sad eyes, clutching onto him as she released the pain of losing the baby fully for the first time.

"I didn't want her to die." The Doctor whispered, his hands making a pattern up and down Rose's arm.

"What are we gonna do?" Rose choked out, unsure how they could ever heal and be happy again.

"We keep on fighting, for her."

"I'm sorry I was using you…I just feel so empty." Rose said, wishing she hadn't been so stupid to try to get pregnant 'accidently' once more.

"I'll always be here for you, Rose. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, that was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me for what I said."

Rose was silent for a few moments before she finally responded. "Are you mad at me? That I wasn't strong enough for the baby to survive?"

"Rose, why would you ever even think of anything like that? I would never, ever blame you for anything like that. If anyone is to blame it is me."

"I love you." Rose murmured, placing her hands over both of his hearts, feeling the alien heartbeat that she loved so much as she shook her head and told him she could never blame him for that after seeing him so hurt about it.

"Promise me you won't close off from me again? We can get through this, but only if we stay together." The Doctor told Rose.

Rose nodded, softly whispered his true name into his ear, and kissed the Doctor's lips lightly, needing to feel his presence.

About an hour later, the Doctor's lips still latched upon her own, Rose decided that her husband, although it was hard to think about at the moment, was enough.

Detangling himself from Rose's arms, the Doctor removed his trousers and settled down into the bed, pulling Rose, who was too tired to care that she was still dressed, against his chest. Kissing her on the forehead, the Doctor watched as Rose's breathing slowed and she fell asleep, wishing with both his hearts he could give her everything she needed.


	7. The Power of Words

The Power of Words

"Oh, there you two are!" Martha called out, rushing over to the Doctor and Rose when they approached the inn the next morning, trying to appear as if she hadn't observed their fight the previous night.

"Did something happen?" the Doctor asked, pulling Rose against his side as he glanced around, searching for something unusual that had caused the panicked look in Martha's eyes.

Martha smiled to herself for a moment, taking in the way Rose was leaning against the Doctor and knowing they had worked out their fight the previous night and realized how much they needed one another. "Yes…I heard a scream late last night and a worker at the inn was lying on the floor dead. I looked out the window and I swear I saw a witch flying away outside of the window."

"A witch?" Rose choked out, fear filling her gut as she gripped the Doctor's hand tighter.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was walking up to Shakespeare, who had finished writing _Love's Labour's Won _the previous night. After discovering that the architect of the Globe Theatre, Peter Streete, had lost his mind soon after finalizing the design, the Doctor knew it must be important in some way.

"The design…it has fourteen sides, which must be important for some reason!" the Doctor exclaimed, deciding to go visit Peter in the madhouse to see if the witches had anything to do with his demise.

…

"You should have gone back to the TARDIS and waited, love. I don't want you to see this." The Doctor murmured, looking around nervously at the disgusting cages in the insane asylum.

"Oh, this isn't the worst asylum I've seen, your wife really shouldn't be this fragile." Shakespeare exclaimed, surprised that a man was being so protective of a woman.

"Fragile? Rose isn't fragile! What makes you think asylums are good?" Martha asked, feeling defensive of the blonde.

"They scare you away from insanity. I would know, I felt like I was insane at one point." Shakespeare explained, closing the topic and suggesting that they go see Peter now.

Martha, after scoffing for a moment that Shakespeare's words were completely true, followed the worker towards Peter's cell-like room.

Rose, hiding her face inside the Doctor's jacket, practically screamed when she felt Peter jump up from the shadows and try to touch her.

"Peter, I am the Doctor. I can help you, can you talk to me?" the Doctor said, slowly walking up to the insane man who had gone back to hide in a corner.

Once he realized that Peter was incapable of speech, he decided he would have to use telepathy. Placing his hands delicately on his temples, the Doctor entered his mind, searching for the answers while he whipped some of his memories that made up the majority of his nightmares.

"Someone told him to do this…and I think I know why." The Doctor said, backing away from Peter once he got the information he needed.

Just then, the young girl they had seen earlier, Lilith, appeared in the cell. Suddenly, she changed appearance, morphing into a hideous witch of a woman. With one touch to his chest from the witch, Peter fell to the ground dead and she turned to the rest of the inhabitants of the cell.

"Well, well, well…you clever boy." Lilith murmured, walking closer to the Doctor.

After a few moments of searching his mind with the significance of the number fourteen, the Doctor realized what the girl was and called it out. "I name thee Carrionites!"

At that, Lilith screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shakespeare ran up to the Doctor, asking him what had occurred.

"The words, they use words to control elements! Shakespeare, go to the Globe Theatre and try to stop the play before they say the last words, as they possessed you to write the spell they needed. Meanwhile, the rest of us will go to their lair and try to trick them."

…

Finding themselves in an attic room, complete with a cauldron, they looked around the room, searching for one of the witch sisters.

Seeing Lilith cackling in the corner, Martha stood and pointed her finger at the witch and named her as the Doctor had, but there was no effect, only more laughter from Lilith.

"That doesn't work, silly girl. I name thee Martha Jones!" Lilith screeched, pointing her finger at Martha as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious but alive.

"How dare you?" the Doctor yelled, warning Rose through their Soul Bond to stay on the ground in the hopes that Lilith would not see his wife.

"Oh, her name doesn't have much power here, it isn't her time. However, your name is hidden. You go by the Doctor, but that isn't your name. What is your name? Is it so terrible, so full of horror, that you can't tell me?" Lilith, now in the form of a young woman again, murmured to the Doctor, stepping closer to him.

Suddenly, she reached up and yanked out a piece of his hair, moving backwards and flying out of the window.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, sitting up and wondering why he was standing so rigidly.

All of a sudden, the Doctor collapsed to the ground, gasping that one of his hearts had gone out.

"Rose, help me please. Hit my heart to restart it." The Doctor ordered as he stumbled around the room.

Rose, knowing exactly where to hit, pounded on his back as he gasped for air and pulled her in for a hug, smiling when he noticed that Martha was starting to regain consciousness.

…

Rushing into the Globe Theatre, the trio watched in shock as the actors spoke the last few words of the play and a giant vortex formed in the middle of the theatre.

"This is not good, they are opening a rift so the rest of their kind can join them and take over the Earth!" the Doctor yelled, rushing over to Shakespeare, who was just off of the stage and watching in shock at what had occurred.

"What do we do?" Shakespeare asked, wondering why the audience was not running out in fear.

"Shakespeare, you are brilliant. Now, make up some powerful words that will send them back to where they belong." The Doctor explained, pushing Shakespeare onstage to work his magic.

Shakespeare, almost done with his stanzas, stumbled over the last word.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha suggested, screaming the word again with Shakespeare.

Right on cue, the vortex closed in on itself, sucking the Carrionites into it, along with the pages of Shakespeare's once again lost play, _Love's Labour's Won_.

"Good old J.K.! I always knew she was amazing!" Rose gasped, rushing up onto the stage and pulling Martha in for a hug, thanking her for helping save the world.

"Well, we really should be going!" the Doctor said, pulling Rose away from Shakespeare before he could try to win her affections.

"Well, I will always remember you, my dark lady." Shakespeare said to Martha, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek before they returned to the TARDIS.

…

"I think I want to go home now." Martha said a few minutes after they entered the ship.

"Why? You can stay…is this because the Doctor and I are married? If it is, don't worry about that stuff. We, at least I do, really enjoy having you here to help us, you are clever." Rose said, realizing she was quite fond of Martha and wanted her to stay.

Martha just shook her head, explaining that she wanted to finish up school and start working as a doctor. In addition to that, she just didn't think she could deal with the horror and death they encountered every day and her family needed her. Honestly though, she had seen through Rose how much traveling with the Doctor could change, possibly even ruin, your life and she wasn't ready for that.

"I'll miss you, call us if you ever change your mind." Rose said, punching her number into Martha's phone after she hugged her goodbye.

"I'll walk her back home, Rose. Be back in a jiffy." The Doctor said, following Martha out of the TARDIS.

…

Before they reached Martha's flat, the Doctor decided to get the conversation with Martha he had been dreading over with.

"Where do you buy…things that prevent pregnancy?" the Doctor mumbled, watching as Martha looked at him in shock for a few moments before responding.

"Condoms? You don't have any on the TARDIS?" Martha said, enjoying the awkward look on the Doctor's face as he nodded.

Leading him to a drugstore, Martha found it rather comical that she was teaching a nine-hundred year old alien, who was someone else's husband, how to buy condoms.

"What is this? There are sizes and colors and tastes?" the Doctor asked, shocked and embarrassed by the large selection.

"Here, just get these." Martha said, shoving a normal package into his hands.

The Doctor stood for a few minutes, studying the box for a few moments before he sheepishly placed it back on the shelf and grabbed a bigger size.

Martha felt her face reddening at the situation, even more-so at the Doctor's next question. "You have to use a new one every single time? Like every single time even in the same night?"

"Of course…"

At that, the Doctor grabbed a few more boxes as he walked up to the checkout.

"Geez, have fun you too." The cashier said, winking at the Doctor and Martha as he bagged the multiple boxes of condoms.

Once they were outside of the store, the Doctor and Martha both dissolved into laughter, releasing the tension around themselves.

"Remember what Rose said, call anytime." The Doctor said, pulling Martha in for a quick goodbye hug before he turned and walked back to the ancient blue box.


	8. Stuck in Traffic

Stuck in Traffic

"What's in the bag?" Rose asked, walking over to the Doctor to peak into the drugstore bag he brought back with him.

Rose, seeing the condoms inside of the bag, was silent for a long time before handing the bag back to the Doctor, without commenting on his purchases, and suggesting they go to New New York again.

"Sounds good!" the Doctor said after he stuck the bag into a closet and went to piloting the TARDIS to their destination.

"Last time we were here, I can't even remember most of it because of Cassandra." Rose said as she walked out of the TARDIS, expecting the smell of apple grass to greet her, but was instead met with an onslaught of rain.

"And it was not long after you broke up with me…" the Doctor muttered quietly to himself, running right into Rose as she was stopped, surprised to see they were in the middle of a dirty alley, but thankful that they were out of the cold water.

Reassuring her they were just in the slums and could climb up to the great city of New New York, the Doctor almost jumped when many windows were opened up around them, filling with salespeople yelling at them for business.

"Happy, buy happy! Or, I have some dreamy if you want that instead!" a man called out, waving around patches.

Just after they realized the people were selling patches that were drugs that induced certain moods, two people came out of the shadows and dragged Rose away, ignoring the Doctor's struggle to attack them by holding up a gun to Rose's temple and screaming they would shoot if he fought against them.

"Rose!" he screamed as the Rose disappeared around the corner, angry at himself that someone had taken her so easily from him and vowing for it to never happen again.

Turning to the salespeople, they explained that the kidnappers had taken to the Motorway.

"When I get back with her, I am closing this street down. If you want your lives, I suggest you leave right now!" the Doctor screamed before running towards the Motorway.

…

"Explain this all again, please." The Doctor ordered Thomas Kincade Brannigan, a cat man, and his wife Valerie.

Not long after he entered the Motorway, the fumes from the millions of flying cars were about to make him pass out when the strange couple invited him aboard their car.

"Well, you need three people to go into the Fast Lane to the city. Once they get there I'm sure you can pick your companion up." Thomas said, smiling back at the odd man in the trench coat.

Announcing that it was time to check on the children, Valerie pushed back a curtain in the car, revealing a basket full of kittens.

"They were born in the Motorway?" the Doctor asked, cuddling up with a kitten, when he heard Thomas's remark about their paws never touching the groud.

"Of course. Where have you been, boy? We have been in the Motorway since we were newlyweds."

The Doctor, realizing that Rose would be stuck in the car with her kidnappers for years, ran over to the television, attempting to call the police. When the call was never answered and Valerie said she had never seen a police car, the Doctor understood with a sickening feeling that there was no one to help them and he had no way to save his Rose.

…

Waking up and remembering what had just happened, Rose jumped up from her position, preparing to attack her kidnappers.

"Oh, don't struggle sweetheart! We just put some sleep on you."

Standing up and yanking off the mood patch in disgust, Rose turned on her kidnappers, demanding they take her back to her husband right now, even stomping her foot in frustration.

"Sorry, we can't do that. We are on the Motorway now and, thanks to you, we can go to the Fast Lane."

"Explain now, before I fucking make you. I'm Rose and you better be scared, my husband, the Doctor, is going to come get me…and he won't too happy with you and you don't want to see him when he is angry." Rose threatened, pretending she had a weapon concealed in her jacket.

"Don't do anything rash. I am Milo and this is my wife Cheen. You see, when you have three passengers you can go down to the Fast Lane and reach the city quicker! And, now that we have a baby on the way, we want to get there around the time he is ready for school." Milo explained, watching the conflicting emotions that crossed Rose's face.

Rose was silent for a few moments before finally responding. "I used to think I was going to have a baby too…but, six years? You expect me to stay with you for six years?!"

"It's only six years…anyway, you never know what will happen with the rumors about the disappearances in the Fast Lane." Milo joked, welcoming Rose aboard what would be her home for half of a decade.

…

The Doctor stood still for a few moments, activating his Soul Bond with Rose and hoping that she knew that he was going to come get her and not to be afraid.

"Take us down to the Fast Lane!" the Doctor ordered, sitting down next to Thomas in the front seat of the car that had been their home for twelve years.

"No way, we can't risk the children like that. We have heard of the monster down there…" Valerie answered, holding her kittens close to her chest.

"Wish me luck then, I'm going down to the Fast Lane!" the Doctor announced, jumping out of the car from the bottom latch and leaving a very confused Thomas and Valerie watching him.

Although the Doctor had a few awkward encounters on his descent with the passengers whose car he dropped into as he descended through the layers of cars, he knew he was making good time towards Rose, ignoring the exhaustion when he thought of Rose descending to the dangers of the Fast Lane.

"What the hell?" the Doctor exclaimed when he was on the last layer of cars before the Fast Lane.

Through the exhaust fumes, the Doctor observed a huge claw reach up and grab a descending car, consuming it quickly. He realized the monster legends were true, as Macras, giant claw like monsters, were down in the bottom of the Motorway, consuming everything that entered their territory.

"There you are! A hard one to find, you are. Come along!" Novice Hame, a cat nun, said, teleporting herself and the Doctor away from the car.

…

Now descending into the Fast Lane, Rose felt a giant shove against the side of the car.

"They were true! We are going to be consumed!" Milo screamed, rushing over to hold Cheen as Rose ran over and fumbled with the controls, having an idea of what was attracting the attacker to their car.

"Turn the car off right now! They know where we are because of the lights!" Rose exclaimed, turning off the motor, which caused the shaking to instantly stop.

"No, we will run out of air." Cheen called out, looking at the oxygen levels inside of the car.

"Not yet, we won't. Let's just ride it out. Trust me, the Doctor will save me, I know he will." Rose said, reassuring the couple, along with herself, that this was the only way they could ever survive.

…

"So, let me get this straight. A mood patch bliss was created, but something went wrong and it killed everyone here but you?" the Doctor asked, wandering around the deserted city with Novice Hame.

The cat paused for a few moments before leading the Doctor into a room, revealing that she was caring for the Face of Boe.

"Why can't you open up the Motorway?"

"There isn't enough power…we have tried, we have saved all of those people." Novice Hame said, wishing that she had the power to release the millions of trapped people.

The Face of Boe spoke up, declaring that he had lived long enough, giving up the rest of his life force to open up the Motorway.

The Doctor, deciding he would come speak to the Face of Boe after he got back with Rose, hacked into the intercom system, ordering the cars to fly up into the newly opened city and for the car containing the lovely Rose Tyler to come find him.

…

"You scared me!" the Doctor exclaimed, picking the newly returned Rose up for a long hug, his hearts relaxing for the first time since they arrived at New New York.

"Doctor! The Face of Boe wants to talk to you." Novice Hame said, pulling him in to see the dying face.

"You are still alive?" Rose asked, kneeling down next to the ancient face that had broken out of its glass cage.

Ignoring Rose, the Face of Boe turned to the Doctor. "Rose, wonderful Rose, do not give up hope. And Doctor, before I go, remember something. You are not alone."

Only moments later, the Face of Boe stopped breathing and its giant eyes closed for the last time.

"What did it mean?" Rose whispered.

"I think he meant you, he couldn't have meant anything else." He insisted, pulling her back to the TARDIS, not even stopping to admire the city being repopulated.

…

The Doctor, right after closing the door, latched onto Rose, kissing her with an intensity that halfway scared her, and pushing her up against the wall.

"If you want to go somewhere else, you better move now. Because if you don't, I will be forced to ravish you right here." The Doctor growled into her ear.

Rose was too shocked to answer, only smirked when the Doctor cussed when he was unable to unbutton her top in seconds.

"Let me help you with that." Rose suggested, easily unbuttoning her top for the Doctor as she led him to the jump seat, pulling him back on top of her.

Only minutes later, the Doctor and Rose were both only dressed in undergarments, relishing in the closeness of the moment.

"Wait! Didn't you make some special purchases earlier on today?" Rose whispered, pushing the Doctor off of her as he stumbled towards the closet to grab the condoms.

Once that was done, the Doctor and Rose resumed their activity, glad that they were together again and not alone.


	9. Old New York

Old New York

"Here we are, the original, well not really, New York!" the Doctor announced, pointing towards the still in construction Empire State Building, glad that Rose had suggested a safe location on Earth.

Rose, rushing over to a newspaper stand to see the date, and noticing the big headline "The Mystery at the Hooverville Deepens"

The Doctor, agreeing with Rose that they should check it out because something seemed fishy, led them to a giant Hooverville in the middle of Central Park.

"New recruits?" called out the leader, an African American man named Solomon when he saw the couple approach.

"I suppose we are, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor said, reaching out to enthusiastically shake Solomon's hand.

"We finally got a doctor, the Depression sure is affecting everyone! Now the men of learning are rushing in, we already got a lawyer, maybe you two can read books together?" Solomon proclaimed, running over to go break up a fight between a small loaf of bread between two men.

Once the fight had concluded, Rose wandered off to look around the shanty village, and was almost automatically approached by a boy around her age with a strong southern accent.

Shaking their hands eagerly, Frank introduced himself. "Welcome to the Hooverville! I'm Frank, it's a pleasure to meet you both.

"I'm Rose and this is the Doctor." Rose said, deciding that Frank seemed like a reliable source of information, added on a question. "Do you know about this Hooverville mystery?"

"Not really, I really haven't been here that long. All I know is that people are disappearing like crazy from here and no one seems to care about it. See, my family didn't really have enough money to feed me and all of my siblings, so I decided to come try New York for a job, but I haven't really had any luck yet, but hey, it's better than taking food from my baby brothers." Frank said, leading Rose and the Doctor to their shack that they would share with another group.

However, when they walked into the tent that they thought was empty they were surprised to see it was currently occupied by a young woman and a crying baby sitting on a mattress.

"I need to be alone for a few moments. I thought I had this tent to myself, this damn Depression is ruining my life and now I don't even have a place to be by myself." The woman mumbled, upset her space was being taken by complete strangers, as she shoved her baby into Frank's arms and left the tent without another word.

"Sorry about that…That's Lisa and she has been quite upset since her husband killed himself a few weeks ago and left her here all alone with a baby with no money or home. I should go talk to her, she likes me, and here you can look after the baby while I'm gone, I'll be back in a few minutes." Frank said, practically tossing the baby into the Doctor's arms as he followed Lisa out of the room.

The Doctor and Rose stood still for several moments, both shocked at the irony that they were left to care for a baby after everything that had recently happened. The baby, not knowing the strangers that were now left to care for her, began to wail and fuss.

Rose watched, astonished as the Doctor leaned in and murmured quietly to the baby, rocking her back and forth, smiling as he did so. Finally kissing the baby on its forehead when it stopped crying, the Doctor appeared like a perfect father calming his crying child.

"How did know how to do that so quickly?" Rose stuttered, backing away from the baby with tears in her eyes as she thought of how close they had been to having a baby to care for as well.

"I speak baby. This lovely little girl's name is Lily." The Doctor declared, resuming his task of entertaining the baby with a sad smirk, finding himself unable to meet Rose's upset eyes.

…

Not long after Lisa returned to the tent, still glaring at the Doctor and Rose, a rich man, Mr. Diagoras, proposed a chance to make some money by sewer constructing for any volunteers from the Hooverville.

Obviously the Doctor and Rose volunteered, assuming that that was the most likely way to find the strange things occurring, along with Frank and surprisingly Lisa with her baby, and the group descended into the sewers, walking the direction Mr. Diagoras had directed.

Rose, who was still hurting about seeing the Doctor holding a baby, clung onto him tightly as they walked the disgusting tunnels, beginning to worry when they had not found the turn that Mr. Diagoras had said they would find in a few minutes. Honestly though, she was just shocked that Lisa had the nerve to bring her small child with her when they went into the sewers, but knew she wasn't in the place to say anything about it.

"So, you two are married I assume?" Lisa asked, trying to keep her baby warm with her shirt while also trying to break the silence that had developed.

"Yep." Rose answered, not feeling in the mood for conversation as they had been in the sewers for quite a while now.

"I used to be married too. I still have little Lily though. I guess I am lucky…but sometimes I'm not so sure it is a good thing."

Right before Rose was going to lash out at Lisa for her rude remark, they noticed a disgusting pile of green slime in the shape of a jellyfish on the ground. To Rose's horror, the Doctor leaned down and touched the thing, but thankfully did not lick it like she thought he would, damn his oral fixation.

"Doctor…what is that?" Rose whispered, kneeling next to him and pointing towards the corner where a pig-like creature stood in the shadows.

The Doctor, not wanting to risk the creature attacking them with a baby around, screamed to run, practically picking up Rose as they ran through the tunnels searching for an escape out of the sewers.

"A ladder!" Frank yelled, pointing towards the ladder that the Doctor was now pushing Rose up as the pig creatures squeals grew louder.

Once he and Rose were safely up, Lisa passed up Lily to the Doctor so she could climb up to safety as well. However, only moments later, Frank began to scream as the pigs latched onto him and pulled him away, leaving Lisa alone on the ladder.

"Lisa! Hold on!" Rose screamed, reaching down and trying to pull the woman up, but the creatures yanked harder and attempted to reach up to Rose, so the Doctor dragged her away and covered the hole back up despite her protests.

"What just happened? We have her baby with us, we have got to go back for her!" Rose yelled, desperately trying to open the latch to no avail, knowing that Lisa was most likely dead by now.

"Put your hands in the air!" ordered a high-pitched woman's voice behind them.

Turning around slowly, the Doctor and Rose found them facing a gun held by an angry looking blonde showgirl.

…

A few tense minutes later, the woman revealed that her name was Tallulah and that she was searching for her missing boyfriend, Laszlo, backstage before her show.

"I'll take Lily, you should go analyze that slime thing you picked up." Rose said, preparing herself for holding the baby she wished was hers as the Doctor went to go make a device that would find the origin of the green goop.

After taking Lily into her arms, Rose stood silent for a few moments just staring at the child as the Doctor watched from afar, prepared for Rose to breakdown and force him to hold the baby again. Assuring him to go experiment, Rose turned to Tallulah to get more information about what had happened.

"So, your boyfriend Laszlo is missing?" Rose asked, adjusting the baby that was thankfully sleeping now so that it rested against her hip, thankful that her years of babysitting had paid off in the end.

"Yeah, but I don't think he is dead or run off. You see, every night before my show he would leave a rose. And, look, every night….they still show up." Tallulah said, twirling the fresh flower between her fingers.

"Don't worry, if anyone can figure it out, it'd be the Doctor."

"You lucky duck, got yourself a doctor and a cute little baby." Tallulah laughed, walking forward to stroke Lily's cheek.

"Oh, you got it all wrong."

Tallulah looked back and forth from the Doctor on the other side of the room and Rose. "I can tell you two love each other, it's obvious by the way you two cling to one another. There's absolutely no way you two aren't together."

"Well, we are together, married even. But, this isn't our baby…we are just watching her for a friend who we will hopefully find soon." Rose mumbled, feeling awkward about her explanation and wishing Tallulah wasn't prodding about her personal life so much.

"You should have one, sweetie because not many guys I know are as good with babies as your husband." Tallulah winked, reaching out and taking the baby into her arms.

"We did, but she died." Rose whispered, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Tallulah as Rose began to cry.

Tallulah pulled Rose in for a hug, deciding not to broach the subject again. "I'm sorry, love. It seems like we are all losing everything nowadays. That's the thing about this Depression, you lose everything but you have to keep on fighting."

Not long after that, Tallulah announced it was ShowTime and gave Lily back to Rose as she rushed onstage.

The Doctor, finished up with his analysis of the artificial matter and finding it was from the planet where Dalek's originated, watched as Rose sung a song to the now fussing child, his hearts clenching when he thought of what an amazing mother Rose would have been to their daughter and how much danger they were now in with the Daleks.

However, he noticed something on the other side of the stage, a pig creature was watching them.

"Rose, look over there! We need to chase that creature to see where it leads us." The Doctor whispered, grabbing Rose's hand as they ran through the now ruined act after the pig man, with Tallulah right on their heels.

…

Now once again in the sewers, the trio chased down the man, trapping the half transformed pig man in a corner.

"Laszlo, is that you?" Tallulah murmured, walking up and trying to touch the man.

"Don't look at me, I'm a monster." Laszlo whispered, trying to stay in the shadows to conceal his deformed pig face.

However, due to the baby's sudden cries, a Dalek found the group rather quickly.

"You will follow me." The Dalek ordered, turning down a tunnel.

Rose, murmuring comforting words to the scared baby, felt the Doctor's arm wind around her waist as she blinked back tears, her heart breaking for the child that would most likely be killed by a merciless Dalek.

Laszlo, pretending to be fully under the control of the Daleks, followed the group to the large and empty room the Dalek led them too.

"Look, it's Frank!" Rose whispered to the Doctor, her eyes searching the room for Lisa as well.

Tallulah, after trying to get Laszlo to talk to her, watched as he ran over to the other pig creatures, determined to help them from the inside.

"Doctor, come watch a new form of Dalek be created in front of your eyes!" the Dalek screeched, revealing Mr. Diagoras standing in a chamber, about to be converted into a human Dalek.

Rose, covering Lily's ears and eyes, watched in horror as Mr. Diagoras was converted.

"I am a human Dalek!" the past Mr. Diagoras with his face full of tentacles, screamed, turning to face and kill the Doctor.


	10. The New Daleks

The New Daleks

"No you won't!" the Doctor yelled, turning on a high pitched sound with his sonic screwdriver that he hoped would allow them time to escape.

With the Daleks momentarily distracted, the Doctor and the rest of the captives ran out of the room to the Hooverville, and hopefully safety.

"Where's Lisa?" Rose asked Frank once they had slowed down to a walk on their way to the Hooverville, handing Lily over to Frank, terrified that the child would be separated from her mother forever like she had with Jackie.

"They took her the other way…they converted her into a pig thing because she scanned as low intelligence…I think she is dead, or not really Lisa anymore." Frank sadly said, looking down with pity at the child in his arms.

Tallulah, on the other hand, was fighting with the Doctor, demanding he tell her what had happened to her boyfriend and why he hadn't left with them.

"Gah, can't you be quiet Tallulah!" the Doctor screamed, effectively silencing the blonde.

Solomon, who was waiting for them at the Hooverville, rushed over to the Doctor, demanding him he tell him what happened and why they hadn't returned like he expected them to from the sewers.

"I'm sorry, but Lisa is dead. And everyone else will be too if you don't get every single person out of here, something is coming. Please, you need to scatter, go anywhere but here!" the Doctor announced, hoping that Solomon was not so stubborn that he would not listen to him.

Before Solomon could answer, screams begin to emanate around Central Park as the pig creatures ran towards the inhabitants, attacking the defenseless people.

"We need to fight back!" Solomon said, believing that they could fight off the pigs and reclaim their land.

"No, don't fight back! There is something coming…if you look up." The Doctor whispered, glancing up at the sky he knew wouldn't be empty soon.

Just then, two Daleks appeared in the sky flying towards them, attacking and killing people right on time with the mutant pig creatures that ran out of the trees, being merciless as usual.

"Stop! Listen to me!" Solomon ordered, while the battle stopped and the Daleks both turned on him. "Can't you let us live? Find compassion within yourselves?"

"Daleks do not feel, they obey! Exterminate!" the Dalek screamed out, immediately killing Solomon.

"You didn't have to do that! He didn't have to die!" the Doctor yelled, ignoring Rose's pleas and stepping in front of the Daleks so they could fully see him.

"We identify you as the Doctor! Our enemy, we have orders to take you with us, you must obey and follow!" The electronic scream ordered.

Knowing he had to follow, the Doctor turned to Rose, telling her that she had to stay at the Hooverville. "Sweetheart, I need to go with them or they will kill every single person here!"

"NO! I am going with you…please, don't leave me alone again. Please, please, please." Rose pleaded, refusing to let go of the Doctor.

"Frank." The Doctor whispered as the boy got the message about what he had to do and came closer to Rose, preparing himself to catch her when the Doctor shoved her towards him.

"Doctor, please! Please, I love you, please don't! They will kill you!" Rose screamed, locking her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I love you my Rose. Forgive me for this." The Doctor whispered, leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips for a few moments, and sliding his physic paper into her hands as he pulled himself away from her and Frank got a tight grip on her, keeping her from running away again no matter how hard she fought.

"I will come, but you hurt no one here!" the Doctor ordered the Daleks, who reluctantly agreed and told him to follow.

The Doctor turned for a moment, his eyes locking on Rose and informing her with their telepathic bond that she needed to help him while he was gone to save everyone else and he would meet up with her later, trying not to let his doubt seep into the message.

…

Now inside of the Dalek's headquarters, the Doctor heard the rest of the plan, which he was supposed to help with his superior knowledge of science.

"You can't do this. You can't just take these innocent humans and make them into monsters!" the Doctor explained, looking up at the many tanks that held the people that would shortly be converted into human Daleks like Mr. Diagoras.

"Yes we can and we order you to help us." A Dalek screamed, leading the Doctor to the control panels.

"Actually, I have an idea. I have changed the DNA and will evolve the Daleks to be better, with emotions." The human Dalek, Mr. Diagoras, said as he approached the Daleks he was supposed to be in charge of.

"No! We will not follow you! We will make full Daleks! You are contaminated!" a Dalek screeched, all turning on the human Dalek, intent on taking him down.

While they were fighting, the Doctor took advantage of the distraction to sneak out of the room, sneaking towards the Empire State Building where Rose would hopefully be waiting for him with a plan on how they should proceed.

…

Once Frank had handed the baby to one of Lisa's friends to take care of, he, along with Rose and Tallulah, ran towards the half built skyscraper.

"How do you know what to do? Why do you have to do this?" Tallulah asked, struggling to keep up pace with her heels.

"It's complicated…we have this telepathic connection thingy and I faintly got the message that I needed to investigate, and I figured it would be the Empire State Building."

"Like aliens? You are an alien?" Tallulah yelled, her eyes filling with fear as she clung closer to Frank, oblivious to the other alien things that had been happening around her.

Rose rolled her eyes, not really in the mood for an interrogation as she had better things to worry about now that the Doctor was with the Daleks. "Well, the Doctor is, but I'm human."

"Honestly Tallulah, you are surprised about the aliens? What did you think was going on?" Frank mumbled as Rose flashed the physic paper to the guard and walked into the Empire State Building.

"I like you, Frank." Rose laughed, hoping she could find what the Doctor needed in the building plans she was now searching for.

…

"Rose, have you figured it out?" the Doctor asked as he ran into the room with Laszlo, who he had caught up with during his escape.

"What the hell? What kind of reunion is that? How dare you scare me like that?!" Rose screeched, dropping what she was doing and almost knocking the Doctor over when she ran towards him. With her arms still tight around him, she kissed the man, cursing him for scaring her whenever she allowed his lips to leave hers.

Clearing his throat, Frank spoke up. "Umm…I think we have something to worry about right now…we only have a few minutes until everyone is converted."

Rose, explaining that there was Dalekanium panels on to top of the building that would conduct energy to convert the humans to Daleks, showed the Doctor the changes she had found in the building plans.

"In that case, I better take them down." The Doctor said, running out of the room to climb the ladder to the top of the tower.

"No way are you going up their alone again tonight. Plus, I know you don't like heights." Rose demanded, attempting to climb up with the Doctor, ignoring the stormy sky.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You really need to fight the pigs that are chasing me. I need to do this, please don't try to stop me. They need you down there, you will know what to do. You are still in danger down there." The Doctor whispered, kissing her cheek before he bounded up towards the sky, leaving Rose down below trying not to cry.

Tallulah, scared by the noises of the approaching offenders, asked Laszlo for help, but he collapsed on the ground, explaining that once converted, he could only live a few weeks.

"Rose, I have a plan. We need to lay out pieces of metal framework so that it touches the elevator and they get shocked with lightening." Frank ordered as the three of them got to work trying to save their lives.

…

The Doctor, now hanging precariously off of the edge of the tower, grabbed onto the Dalekanium panels and began to unscrew the screws with his sonic screwdriver, wondering why he had always been a bit uneasy around heights.

"Fuck!" he yelled when his screwdriver slipped from his slippery hands before he had time to unscrew the last panel. Knowing he couldn't give up, the Doctor began to try to yank the rest of the panels off with his bare hands to no avail.

Knowing his attempts were futile, the Doctor wrapped himself around the tip of the building right before the lightening hit, hoping his body would stop the lightening from activating the conversion correctly as his body exploded with pain and everything went black.

…

"We did it!" Frank yelled when the pig servants collapsed onto the ground dead due to the lightening.

Ignoring Tallulah's questions about what they should do about Laszlo, Rose ran out onto the ledge, hoping to see the Doctor descending from the top of the building.

"His screwdriver…" she whispered, noticing his favorite object carelessly dropped from up high and picking it up and rushing up the ladder, terrified that the Doctor was dead as he would never just drop his sonic.

Once she reached the top, she scurried over to the Doctor, who was lying unconscious, but was thankfully still breathing.

"Doctor? Are you okay? Doctor? Talk to me!" Rose screamed, slapping him across the face a few times after she had checked to make sure both of his hearts were beating.

The Doctor, coughing as he sat up, grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pulled her down against his chest, surprised that he had survived the lightening.

"Hey you two! We need to get out of here!" Tallulah yelled, hugging the dying Laszlo to her chest.

…

Running back to Tallulah's theatre, the Doctor sent out a signal that would lead the Daleks and their human counterparts right to him.

"Sweetheart, stay back here where the Daleks can't see you. Stay here with Tallulah, I'll come get you when it's safe." The Doctor said, shoving Tallulah and Rose back into a small closet and locking the door, ignoring Rose's screams and how she banged on the door, as he, Frank, and Laszlo went to face the Daleks.

"Doctor, still alive?" a Dalek shrieks from the stage.

Taking the opportunity to be dramatic and test his hypothesis, the Doctor stood in the middle of the seats, telling the Daleks to order their new kinds to kill him.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks ordered, but something happened and the human Daleks did not shoot their guns, but did not remained obedient.

"NO!" the Dalek screams when the Doctor reveals that the human Daleks will not kill him because when he was up on the roof and hit with lightening, some of his Time Lord DNA was sent to the humans and messed up the coversion.

"See, you think you are soo very clever…" the Doctor said, pleased that his plan had worked and he was still alive.

Just then, to the Doctor's horror, the Daleks exterminate the human Daleks, committing genocide, before teleporting away, leaving the Doctor in a theatre filled with dead human Daleks.

Rushing to the closet door, the Doctor opened the door, only to be attacked by an angry Rose, stating that if he did that to her one more time she would kill him.

…

Finding their way back to the Dalek's headquarters, the Doctor found the last Dalek, but before he could do anything it teleported away.

Just then, Laszlo fell to the ground, about to die. However, the Doctor, knowing too many had died that day, worked some of his magic to preserve the pig man.

Tallulah and Laszlo thanked Rose and the Doctor as they prepared to enter their new home, the Hooverville.

Once they had turned towards their new home, Frank walked up, carrying Lily in his arms.

"Poor baby…" Rose murmured, reaching down to kiss the fussing child.

"I figured you would want to say goodbye to her." Frank explained, glad that he had helped them save the world.

A few minutes later, when Frank turned around and waved at them after the goodbyes had been said, the couple walked back to the TARDIS.

"So, where would you like to go? Or would you like to fly her yourself?" the Doctor asked once they were safely in the vortex.

"Somewhere without babies." Rose mumbled, sitting down on the jump seat at her husband, who she didn't notice looked extremely disappointed at her statement, piloted them to some alien planet that would be beautiful and take her mind off of certain issues with her life.


	11. Martha Calls

Martha Calls

"Rose, your phone is ringing!" the Doctor called, surprised to see her phone light up as it hadn't in countless months.

"I'm in the bath, you can bring it in." Rose answered, taking the phone from the Doctor as she lounged in the bathtub, enjoying a long and relaxing bubble bath.

The Doctor, thinking Rose looked rather adorable all covered in bubbles, sat down on the side of the tub to watch her as she talked on the phone.

"That was Martha. She says there is this party tonight, where an old man named Lazarus says he will change what it means to be human…seems like we should check it out, don't you think?" Rose explained, giggling as she splashed the Doctor with water.

"Hey, don't get my suit wet. I like this suit, I think the blue suits me quite well."

"Oh, we playing that game, are we?" Rose muttered, reaching up and yanking on the Doctor's tie so that he fell into the tub with her with a splash.

Floundering around in his now soaking wet suit, the Doctor turned to his wife aghast. "Well, that didn't end as I had planned."

"Hmmm…it didn't?" Rose whispered, leaning over and beginning to undue the Doctor's buttons and tossing his wet clothes to the floor beside the tub.

"I guess I spoke too soon." The Doctor moaned, deciding that he had something much more interesting to occupy his time at the moment and that Martha could wait a while, as they did live inside a time machine.

…

"I hate this tux. Everything bad always happens when I wear it." The Doctor said as he straightened his tie, annoyed that Rose had insisted that his regular suit, even if it was blue, was not fancy enough for the event.

"Watch it, buddy. You married me it that tux." Rose giggled, elbowing him in the ribs as they saw Martha waiting for them outside of the building.

Martha, watching the couple approach, was relieved to see how much happier they were than their previous encounter months earlier. Although they both still had sad eyes, Rose simply looked radiant in a light blue dress that accentuated her curves and the Doctor's hair appeared perfect as usual, even if he was wearing his typical converse with his suit.

"Martha!" Rose squealed, running up and hugging her friend that she hadn't seen in so long, wishing that she had decided to stay and travel with them in the TARDIS.

"Excuse me, I don't think we have met. I am Martha's mother, Francine." A middle aged woman said, leaning over to shake the Doctor's hand, which he rudely ignored as he wandered over to examine the huge machine Lazarus would be using.

Rose, after finishing hugging Martha, turned to Francine. "Excuse my husband, he is easily distracted. I'm Rose and he is the Doctor."

"Well, I don't know how much you know about your husband, but I've heard things about him. Are you sure you really know him? I mean, you should have seen Martha after she first met the two of you, she was terrified. But that isn't it…she acted as if life wasn't enough for her anymore, like she was too good for us." Francine explained, turning to lecture Rose.

"Mum! Shut up, don't be mean to Rose." Martha laughed, attempting to ease the tense feeling that had developed around the situation.

The Doctor, before Rose had thought of a response, returned and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, finally saying hello to Francine. "It's my pleasure, Martha has told me so much about you."

"Really, has she?...Like what?" Francine began to say when Lazarus took the stage.

Lazarus, an old man having lived a long life, announced it was time to show the world his experiment and stepped into the machine, turning it on. However, after a few moments the machine began to malfunction and shake, but the Doctor, being clever as usual, ran over to the controls and fixed the problem as the machine suddenly stopped and the door opened.

"I am an old man, reborn with new life!" announced Lazarus theatrically, skipping out of his machine with his body appearing to be around thirty and in perfect health.

Seeing Martha standing not far away from him looking very pretty in a tight yellow dress after he had been bombarded with questions from reporters, Lazarus made his way over to him, kissing her hand in greeting.

Once he had bounded away, the Doctor ran over to Rose and Martha, ignoring Francine's questioning once again as he led them to the elevator, knowing that something was definitely going to go dramatically wrong that night.

…

"Doctor, what is so bad about that machine?" Rose whispered, watching her husband analyze Lazarus's DNA from Martha's hand that he had kissed.

"We don't know how that could have changed his DNA, humans aren't ready for this sort of technology yet."

"But, what if it didn't…what if it worked perfectly. I mean, I could use it. It would work on me and…" Rose mumbled, avoiding the Doctor's eyes as she studied her nails.

"Rose, don't you dare bring this up right now. I thought I told you to not worry about that ever and never mention it to me." The Doctor growled, looking up from the microscope at Rose.

Martha, realizing that an intense conversation was about to take place between the couple, made her way out of the room to explore Lazarus's office for clues.

"We need to bring it up sometime, Doctor. We both know it is inevitable because I am human…I will die someday. What happens when I am old and wrinkled? When someone thinks I am your mother? You can regenerate, I can't…I keep on aging and you will live on when I die." Rose said, her eyes filling up with tears as she said her fears out loud for the first time.

The Doctor didn't know what to say, so just gathered his beautiful wife into his arms. "That is a long time away, love. We will figure it all out in time…I will never leave you. You promised me forever and you will keep that promise if it is the last thing I do."

"Forever for me, but not for you…I don't want to leave you alone without me."

"You will never leave me." The Doctor promised, his voice making it obvious that he was lying despite his attempts to act as if he believed his words.

Interrupting their conversation, Martha's scream rang from Lazarus's office a few doors down.

Rushing into the room where they had heard Martha, Rose saw the corpse of what she assumed used to be Lazarus's wife lying on the floor, completely consumed of her life force.

"What the hell?" Rose yelled, pulling Martha away from the body and back to the room where the Doctor was looking at the DNA once more, gasping when he noticed something shift.

Martha, terrified for her sister Tish who worked for Lazarus, asked the Doctor what had killed the woman, hoping that it wasn't Lazarus.

"See the DNA? It is fluctuating and needs energy to stabilize, thus the life force from his wife. His evolutionary traits that were canceled out are coming out and mutating him…he is a monster now." The Doctor explained, pulling Rose against his side as he talked, rubbing her back in an attempt to stop her from crying again.

…

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Tish after the trio reached the roof where she was with Lazarus.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" Lazarus hissed, turning to the trio that had just entered his presence.

"Lazarus, listen to me! This isn't good, making yourself young!" the Doctor said, trying to calm the man down so he wouldn't immediately morph into a monster again.

Lazarus stood and laughed for a few seconds before he responded. "Really? It seems to work well for me, doesn't it? Why, think of all I could do with my new life! Don't you want it?"

"Don't you understand, living forever is a curse. You have to watch everyone you love wither and die and you are powerless to stop it. You can live forever and accomplish nothing and one can live for five years and change the world, it is the person that matters, not the lifespan!" the Doctor stated, knowing Lazarus would not be moved by his speech.

Lazarus, his eyes burning with hate, turned towards the Doctor, his body beginning to shake.

"No time, we have to get out of here." Ordered Martha, pulling her sister from the roof into an empty room with the Doctor and Rose close behind.

At the same time as they entered the room, the Doctor introduced himself and Rose, surprised when Tish just glared at his hand instead of shaking it.

Tish, stomping her foot in defiance. "What the hell? You can't do this, Martha. Are you jealous my life is working out better than yours? I mean, you act like that skinny boy is going to come save you and the world all the time."

"Tish! Shut it!" Martha yelled at her sister, wishing her messed up family issues were not happening right now.

"Well, the Doctor will never want you! He has his little blonde toy."

"Oi! Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" the Doctor yelled at Tish, disliking the way Tish was so defensive about everything that was said to her.

Before Tish could send a retort back to the Doctor, the door to the roof was suddenly knocked down.

Shaking, Rose stood right in front of the door, staring up at the terrifying scorpion like monster that used to be Lazarus as he bent down towards her.

"Rose, run!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her down the stairs after Martha and her sister away from the terrifying and now deformed man.

…

"Get out!" Martha yelled when she entered the main room, searching for her mother.

A man calmly walked over and informed her that the security system had been tampered with so the doors were locked and asked her why she was so scared as everything else was going smoothly after Lazarus's amazing demonstration.

"That!" screamed Tish, pointing at Lazarus that had just entered the room as she ran to hold onto her mother.

"Rose, take my sonic and open the door, get to safety now." The Doctor ordered, shoving Rose and Martha with the sonic towards the entrance as he turned towards Lazarus.

However, one woman did not listen to Martha and was standing in the middle of the room, directly in front of the monster that was about to consume her.


	12. Fluctuating DNA

Fluctuating DNA

Once Rose had opened the door with the Doctor's sonic, Martha, knowing this was what the Doctor would want her to do, grabbed the screwdriver and pushed her out of the door with her mother and Tish, rushing back to the Doctor and Lazarus.

"What do we do?" Martha screamed as she watched Lazarus consume the poor party guest when she ran back towards the Doctor.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, noticing how Martha was alone.

"Well…I sorta locked her outside with my family, I figured that is what you would have wanted me to do." Martha explained, glad that her idea had been correct when the Doctor beamed and thanked her for keeping his Rose safe for once.

"Get in here!" the Doctor said suddenly, pushing Martha into Lazarus's machine that had converted his DNA and locking them inside as Lazarus rushed towards them to consume them as well.

Just as the Doctor had hoped, Lazarus stomped around the machine, unable to destroy his beloved machine to kill the offending pair. However, the monster used its tail to turn on the machine that would make Martha and the Doctor into the same scorpion like monster.

"Doctor? I don't want to be like him." Martha whispered, terrified that this was how she was going to die, as a monster and not truly herself.

The Doctor, knowing that Martha had the sonic screwdriver after unlocking the door, began to sliver downward to retrieve his sonic and was feeling rather uncomfortable being pressed up against Martha in such an enclosed space, not to mention where he kept putting his hands on accident.

"Oi, you are a married man! Stop it!" Martha screeched as she felt the Doctor's hands drifting down to places where they shouldn't be before she realized he was just retrieving his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor quickly pushed the right buttons on his sonic, stopping the machine from converting him and Martha and killing Lazarus outside of the machine.

"I should have thought to reverse the polarity before." The Doctor exclaimed, walking out of the chamber to see Lazarus, in human form, dead on the floor.

…

"Rose, thank you so much for staying out here!" the Doctor said, pulling Rose in for a hug when he found her waiting outside of the building with Martha's family.

"Oi, it wasn't my choice!" Rose exclaimed, pressing her face into his neck and breathing in his comforting scent.

"You, don't you dare dragging my daughter into this shit too!" Francine yelled, pushing her finger towards the Doctor.

Before he could make a sarcastic comment about her word choice, a crash sounded down the street. Knowing that they had to investigate, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran towards the sound with Martha trailing behind, yelling that she could help too, and ignoring her mother's pleas to come back.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked the ambulance worker, seeing how the car was practically flipped over and Lazarus was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know…there was this thing…it ran that way!" the worker explained, pointing towards a big church.

Walking slowly into the church, the trio saw Lazarus, in human form, kneeling of the floor of the church.

"Lazarus, do you agree with me now that this wasn't worth it?" the Doctor whispered, walking over to the now young man.

"No, look at me. I'm beautiful and young, in the height of my strength!" Lazarus said, turning to smile at the Doctor.

"It isn't right, we all need to die someday. It isn't right to live forever."

"You can't talk. There is something in your eyes, you are old like me too, but in a young body." Lazarus whispered, his body beginning to shake as he was about to morph into the monster again.

Getting a crazy plan, the Doctor ordered Martha and Rose to run up to the top of the bell tower and lure Lazarus there.

"Oi, ugly monster man! You like me now?" Rose called out from the second story, throwing a book at Lazarus's head so that he would chase them up the tower instead of the Doctor.

Just as she expected, Lazarus began to race up the stairs and Martha and Rose stumbled up as fast as they could, trying to pull each other up a ladder right next to the bell.

As they drew Lazarus away, the Doctor ran to the organ, vamping up the volume with his sonic screwdriver. Playing as loudly as he could, the Doctor pushed down hard at the keys as he heard Martha's scream that Lazarus was right next to them.

Right on cue, the vibrations from the bells interfered with Lazarus's DNA and he fell, human again, to the ground, fully dead this time.

Meeting Martha and Rose halfway up the tower, Martha practically pushed him down the stairs, attacking him with a hug to thank him for saving not only her life, but her family's as well.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Rose asked, kneeling next to the naked corpse.

"Well, his DNA will be human now…I just need to go destroy his machine before someone else gets a crazy idea to try it out." The Doctor said, watching as the paramedics reached the body.

…

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come? Just one trip?" Rose asked Martha as they said goodbye later on that night after drinking some tea.

"I love it, saving the world and all. But it scares me…all that death, I just can't handle it." Martha explained, wishing she had the strength to travel with the mad man in a blue box.

"But there is so much more, Martha. More beauty than you can ever imagine, and you can see it." Rose said.

Martha, knowing she could never be a companion, said goodbye for what she thought was the last time. "I know, I know…I just can't. I need to stay on Earth, but if you two ever find yourself in the area and need my help, you know who to call. I may not be fit to help you forever, but I sure can help out if you ever need someone, for anything."

…

"Doctor, I know you destroyed the machine, but do you think you could ever figure it out?" Rose asked, watching the Doctor work on the TARDIS a few days later.

"Figure what out, love?" the Doctor said, trying to signal that he didn't want to breach the topic again.

"You know…so I wouldn't die so soon."

"Soon? We have a long time before we have to even begin worrying about that, it isn't coming soon." The Doctor assured her, keeping his back turned away from her.

Rose, knowing how hard it was for the Doctor to talk about this, decided she wanted to get it done with now. "Well, maybe, but you could get a head start. Start researching with my DNA for it now?"

"No."

"For me, at least pretend for me." Rose whispered, knowing from the slump of his shoulders that she had won for the time being.

Taking her to the infirmary, the Doctor took a sample of her DNA from her cheek and glanced at it in the microscope.

"You can work later if you want, I thought you were going to take me to see the discovery of the light bulb today." Rose complained, pulling on her husband's jacket when he had been staring through the microscope for at least ten minutes without moving or saying anything at all.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening." The Doctor muttered, stepping back from the microscope like he had been shocked.

Rose, glancing into the microscope but not seeing anything extraordinary, demanded he tell her what had upset him so much.

"Rose, your DNA…it isn't fully human."

Checking her body to make sure it looked the same, Rose turned back to the Doctor. "Am I going to turn into a monster like Lazarus?"

"Rose, your DNA is part Time Lord." The Doctor choked out, staring at her as if she was about to disappear.

"What? How? What does that mean? Am I a Time Lord or Lady?" Rose asked, bombarding him with questions he now knew the answers to.

Deciding that they should go to the library to talk about it, the Doctor led Rose to a chair and sat down on the footstool in front of her. "No, of course you are still basically human. But if you get hurt, you won't regenerate, but you have the energy inside of you. Basically, that means that you will live…a very long time…but will always look the same, but will just repair yourself with the excess regeneration energy. You are still human, you have one heart and a human brain, but your life span will be like a Time Lord."

"Can I die?" Rose asked, studying her hands for a sign that she was no longer fully human.

"Yes, but it'll be a long time…But, if something particularly violent happens to you, you will die like you were human, you are still my fragile Rose in that way."

"How did this happen?"

The Doctor, preparing himself for Rose's reaction, explained his hypothesis. "When you were pregnant, you had multiple issues… While you were in labor, you died for a few moments…and I think I know why now. The baby, knowing that you were not of the same species, was attempting to change your DNA so you could be stronger for her. But, she was unsuccessful…so she did the only thing she could do. She sent all of her regeneration energy that she could into you to save you."

"She died because of that?" Rose whispered, remembering the worst day of her life.

"Our daughter died to save you. She gave you to me, forever." The Doctor choked out, pulling Rose into his arms when she began to cry.

"But we lost her…" Rose murmured, for the first time in her life wishing she was fully human again. Because if she was just a human girl, her daughter would still be alive.


	13. The Wedding Fight

The Wedding Fight

"Doctor? I just got a call from my friend Karli, remember her?" Rose asked, finding her husband lounging in the pool.

"I never met her, but I remember you talking about her. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, she is getting married! She said she has been trying to contact me, but only just now got through. She really wants me to go to the wedding, can we go please?" Rose asked, sitting next to the pool so that she could get her feet wet.

The Doctor didn't respond, but instead got out of the pool and began to dry himself off. "Are you sure? We haven't really been around people from your past life since Jackie left for the parallel universe."

"Please, I need something to distract me." Rose said, knowing that the Doctor would eventually say yes if she said that.

Recently, after they had discovered Rose's DNA was not fully human and the baby sacrificed herself for her, things had been strained in their relationship. Sure, they still went on adventures and loved each other, it just hurt her that the Doctor was happy about what had occurred. Unlike Rose, he thought it was a miracle that she could actually stay with him forever, but she never brought up the issue again.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor joked, piloting the TARDIS to the destination of the wedding once they had gotten changed and ready.

…

"I am super nervous, is that weird?" Rose asked as they walked to the church where Karli's wedding would be.

Before he could answer, Rose tripped over another root, complaining that she never should have worn her pink heels, even if they did match her dress perfectly because they made walking in the grass impossible.

"Oh, now don't say that. I can help you." The Doctor said, picking her up bridal style so she wouldn't trip on the grass anymore.

"Oi, put me down once we get in the building, I don't want people to think I am not capable of walking." Rose joked, amused by her husband's adorable actions with her.

Once they were safely seated in a pew, the Doctor looked around, trying to see if he recognized anyone.

"Rose! Rose! We haven't seen you in forever!" called out a group of young woman, all running over and pulling her away with them, leaving the Doctor alone and bored.

…

"Some people were saying you were dead or something, no one expected you to come!" shrieked out Alice, one of Rose's good friends that had worked at the shop with her.

"Nope, just traveling around, same as before." Rose explained, upset that she wasn't all that happy to see her past friends, they just reminded her of how shallow she used to be.

Laughing for a few moments, a girls she never was too fond of, Adrienne, said. "No one really believed that, silly! People were saying you had gone off to be a hooker or something…your mother did say you ran off with an older man."

"A hooker? You thought I would be a whore?" Rose gasped, surprised at the low opinion her friends had of her.

"I mean, we knew it wasn't true, Rose! But tell us, what have you really been doing though?" Alice asked, leaning in as if she expected Rose to say she had been a whore the past few years.

"Of course you didn't…now, if you shall excuse me, I really should get back to my husband." Rose said, emphasizing the word husband as she turned away from her friends.

Sitting down next to the Doctor, Rose couldn't help herself from snuggling up next to him just to show the shallow woman what a foxy man she was married to.

…

"What a lovely wedding." The Doctor whispered in her ear as Karli and her new husband, Frank, left the church.

Rose couldn't help it but laugh, as almost nothing had gone according to plan during the ceremony. Secretly, her favorite part had been when Shareen tripped, as she still didn't forgive her from saying she was making bad life choices when she saw her at a baby shop.

"Come on, the receptions are always more fun than the actual wedding anyway." Rose giggled, excited for a night of dancing with the Doctor.

…

"How come I haven't seen Shareen yet?" Rose asked Alice, glad she was sitting at the same table as a few of her friends so they could catch up.

"Oh, she had to go pick up her boyfriend from the airport before she came back here." Alice explained, picking at the tasteless chicken they had been served.

Noticing her looking at the food, the Doctor went off on a tangent. "You know, chicken is not as nutritious as many people believe. In fact, bananas are a very good seasoning for practically anything, aren't they Rose? You see, they are a great source of potassium and, as I always say, you should always bring one to a party."

The other female occupants at the table besides Rose stared at the man, thinking he was joking until he pulled out a banana from his jacket pocket. After an awkward silence and a harsh look from Rose, the Doctor let out an awkward cough and put his fruit back into his pocket and announced he was going to get a drink.

"Is he one of those genius guys or something? Or does he have money?" Adrienne asked once the Doctor left the table, noticing how different Rose's husband was from any other boy she had ever dated in her past.

"Oh, he doesn't have a penny." Rose said, fighting to keep her face straight when she thought of how the Doctor just broke an ATM machine whenever he needed to buy anything.

"Rose! I've missed you!" Karli exclaimed, running over and pulling Rose in for a hug.

"Congratulations! Oh, you look so beautiful and your Frank is perfect for you!" Rose squealed, excited to see one of her good friends so happy.

While Rose talked with Karli, the Doctor sat at the bar, wishing that the alcohol he was drinking would make him drunk, but he knew that was impossible with his Time Lord DNA.

"Why hello young lad, what brings you here?" the Doctor asked when an adorable little guy with stick up brown hair stood before him, acting too mature for his small stature of about three or four years.

"I haves a message for you, it is important." The boy said, continuing when the Doctor turned his full attention to him. "When she wants to and says yes, say yes too because it's definitely worth it more than you could ever imagine."

"What? What are you talking about? When who says yes to what? How do you know me?" the Doctor said, kneeling down so that he was face to face with the child that looked extraordinarily familiar to him.

The boy just smiled at him, leaning in and quickly kissing his cheek before he walked back a bit. "Daddy told me you would say that, but he said you would understand soon, but I can't tell Mommy about this and neither can you."

The Doctor sat dumbfounded as he watched the boy turn and dart into the crowd, looking back at him every few seconds. Although he tried to keep an eye on the kid, something caught his attention on the other side of the room and he didn't see a blinking light emanate from the kitchen doors or the sound that accompanied the light seconds after the child left the room.

What the Doctor had seen out of the corner of his eye was that Shareen had just walked in with a tall and muscular man that looked dangerous and slightly familiar for some odd reason.

Almost immediately, he felt in his mind Rose beginning to freak out and knew the man was Jimmy Stone, immediately recognizing him from some of the memories Rose had shown him.

"Why the hell is Shareen here with Jimmy Stone?" Rose gasped to Adrienne, relief filling her body when she felt the Doctor walk up behind her and hold onto her hand.

"You didn't know they were dating now? I thought everyone knew…" Adrienne asked, looking back and forth between Jimmy and Rose.

"I'm going to go have a chat with them." Rose muttered, preparing herself to go talk to her abusive ex.

"I'm going with you, love." The Doctor said, pulling her back to his side.

"Nope, please, I need to do this by myself…go talk to Alice or something." Rose said, walking away towards the man that had caused her to drop out of school.

Now only a few feet away from Jimmy, Rose wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Even after everything that had happened since then, Rose was still terrified to be near him. "Jimmy. Shareen."

"Rose? I didn't expect to see you here? I thought you were going to be traveling? Oh, did your husband leave you and the baby?" Shareen said, turning to glare down at the small blonde.

"My husband and I just stopped by for Karli's wedding..."

"And the baby? Told you it wouldn't work out!" Shareen laughed, turning to go get some food from the buffet, acting completely cold to her ex best friend.

Jimmy, looking Rose up and down, finally opened up his mouth. "Hey, Rose…you know I always liked married women and you are looking hot in that dress."

"Don't you touch me." Rose ordered, backing up from Jimmy when he tried to put his hands on her waist and pull her towards the dance floor.

"Oh, I like it when you fight back, Rosie. I've missed you."

"Look, I just came over here in an attempt to get an apology from you and tell you not to hurt Shareen." Rose said, finding the strength to glare Jimmy down.

Jimmy stood for a few moments, stroking the stubble on his chin. "Well, I think you did it to yourself, Rosie. You liked it, you whore. I was the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"No, you were the worst." Rose said, knowing that truer words had never been spoken about Jimmy Stone before.

"Well then, where is that baby Shareen mentioned?" Jimmy asked, laughing when a look of pain flashed across Rose's face.

"Don't hurt Shareen." Rose squeaked, wishing she could run out of the room away from Jimmy.

Rose couldn't take it anymore and flew out of the room towards the bathroom, practically not believing that she had been stupid enough to talk to Jimmy and how much he could still hurt her.

…

The Doctor, knowing by the look on Rose's face that she was hurt when she ran into the bathroom, made his way over to Jimmy Stone with plans to make him pay for hurting his wife.

"Hello." Jimmy muttered when the Doctor walked over. Although he had been near him only seconds, the Doctor already hated him and could smell alcohol on his pathetic breath.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor hissed, meeting Jimmy's eyes and releasing all the hate he contained into his eyes.

Jimmy Stone stared at him for a few moments before laughing. "You? You are the one Rose is with? You? You skinny little thing?"

"Don't you dare get me angrier than I already am or else you will regret it." The Doctor said, his voice strangely calm.

"What do you want? Come to fight for her honor? Well, let me tell you, that little skank doesn't deserve any."

Nostrils flaring, the Doctor turned to glare at Jimmy head on, their eyes meeting as they were the same height. "She is the most beautiful, perfect, loving woman in this universe and you hurt her."

"Oh, did I? And you haven't?" Jimmy said, shoving the Doctor back a bit.

By then, Rose had exited the bathroom and was shocked to see the Doctor get shoved back by Jimmy Stone.

Running over to the men, Rose grabbed onto the Doctor, telling him he wasn't worth it and suggesting they either leave Jimmy or go back home.

"I have a little idea that I hope your little husband will like." Jimmy muttered, walking over to the sound system and picking up a microphone. "Everyone here knows what a whore Rose is, right? Well, I don't know what she is doing to this here beanpole to get his money, but I assure you she does it with her legs up in the air."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled, trying to run up to Jimmy to make him stop using the sound system to humiliate her, but was beat by the Doctor pulling Jimmy away from the microphone and punching him squarely in the jaw.

By now, most of the reception had gathered around the commotion to see the fight that was sure to come.

"Oh, you can punch pretty hard for your size." Jimmy muttered, standing up and reaching for the Doctor, but before he could the Doctor elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Kneeling down next to him, the Doctor placed his hands on Jimmy's temples, prepared to show him every horror he had ever seen and the destruction he was capable of and all the death that followed in his wake, specifically destroying Gallifrey. "You scared of me now?"

Jimmy began screaming in horror, trying to push the Doctor away from him as he filled his mind with terrifying scenes and memories, but Rose beat him to it, yanking the Doctor off of Jimmy.

"I can still beat you, buddy. I know something about you! That your baby died! HA! You say Rose is so amazing, she can't even give you a baby!" Jimmy laughed, struggling to his feet with the help of a few upset guests.

Seeing the tears in Rose's eyes, the Doctor snapped, lunging towards Jimmy and screaming as loud as he could. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I CAN AND I WILL! I HAVE KILLED MORE PEOPLE THAN YOU HAVE EVEN SEEN IN YOUR PATHERIC LITTLE LIFE AND MORE SPECIES THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!"

Before he could jump on Jimmy again, two men grabbed him and forced him back and began to drag him out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for ruining this for you." Rose whispered to Karli as she passed her, taking the Doctor's face into her hands and murmuring at him to calm down as he was dragged backwards towards the door.

Even after the men closed the door in his face, the Doctor stood, pounding on the door, screaming that he was going to kill Jimmy as Rose attempted to pull him back to the TARDIS, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

…

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor whispered once he had calmed down in the TARDIS, pulling the crying Rose against his chest.

Surprising him, Rose pushed away and ran towards their bedroom, locking the door behind herself.

Unlocking the door with this sonic screwdriver, the Doctor sat on the bed next to Rose. "Did I scare you?"

"You were going to kill him." Rose sniffed, hiding her face into a pillow.

"You would have stopped me. I didn't mean to lose it back there." The Doctor assured her, breathing a sigh of relief when she let him stroke her hair.

"That's why I'm upset…you didn't scare me at all. I'm not even human anymore, I wanted you to hurt him." Rose whispered, glancing up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Rose Tyler, you will always be my pink and yellow human to me. I just love you so much." The Doctor said, pulling her up against his chest.

"Weddings are rubbish…you should have warned me." Rose mumbled into his chest, her heart lifting when she heard him chuckle, knowing that everything was going to be okay as long as they were together.


	14. Rising Heat

Rising Heat

It's hot in here!" the Doctor exclaimed, stumbling out of the TARDIS into the stifling heat after he received a distress call.

"Oh, I guess I should leave." Rose winked, but quickly losing her smile when she felt the temperature that had quickly become unbearable.

Just then, a group of humans burst into the room, pulling them out and locking the door, separating them from the TARDIS.

A middle aged woman, Captain McDonnell, informed them they were in a dire situation as the ship they were on engines had died, and they were quickly approaching a nearby star.

"How long do we have?" the Doctor muttered, surprised at how calm Rose appeared.

"Forty two minutes." McDonnell whispered, appearing to give up.

The Doctor, getting an amazing plan, told of his plan to go through thirty deadlocked doors with questions to get to the controls and he would try to fix the engines.

"I'm going to go with Riley to answer the questions." Rose informed the Doctor.

"I can't stop you, can I? Be careful, love." The Doctor muttered, leaning down to kiss Rose before she left with Riley.

…

Rose, working her way through the doors, was surprised at the ease which Riley could answer the questions.

"Whoa, how do you know all of this?" she asked, setting up the clamp to open the door when Riley answered the question about happy numbers.

"Well, we have a lot of time to sit around down here! Oh, classical music, I am bad at this! Can you help? Which had more hits? The Beatles or Elvis Presley?" Riley asked, confused as to why Rose was giggling at his question.

"Thankfully for you, my husband just took me to a classical concert." Rose explained, giving Riley the correct answer as they flew through the doors quickly.

…

However, not long after Rose left, an intercom came that someone had been brought to the medical center.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked when he entered the room, surprised to see a tall man screaming in pain that he was burning up.

Once it was explained that Korwin, McDonnell's husband, had been brought their sick, the Doctor injected him with sleeping serum and instructed the nurse to run all of the scans on the man.

However, not long after, a scream sounded from the room. Upon inspection, the room was empty, but an ashy imprint of a woman's figure, who they assumed to be the dead nurse, existed.

"She was burned up…just like that." The Doctor murmured, rubbing off a bit of the ash to investigate it.

…

Rose, making good time with Riley through the doors, now found herself in a rather compromising situation. Trapped inside of an escape pod, a man, Ashton, with a welding helmet was chasing them. Although she did not know exactly what would happen, Rose was sure it was bad when the man hissed 'Burn with me!' and saw a strange light come out of his eyes.

"Can we keep him away?" Rose yelled when she saw Riley once again disabling the door so Ashton couldn't get through.

"Fuck…he is smart…we are drifting off of the ship now…into the sun, we are going to die." Riley gulped, terrified at his looming death.

Rose, although she was anything but calm at the moment, comforted Riley, informing him that the Doctor would come save them.

"What if he doesn't? Why do you trust him so much?" Riley whispered after admitting he didn't have much family or friends he was leaving behind.

"Because time and time again everyone has told me not to trust him, but I always do. And I am still alive, aren't I? He's the most amazing man that has ever lived, and he won't let anyone die that he can prevent."

Riley just shook his head, telling her to call anyone that she loved on her phone to say goodbye.

"I don't have anyone…I really don't. It's just me and the Doctor, we are all both of us have." Rose said, wiping a tear that trailed down her face as she looked out the window of the escape pod to see the approaching sun.

…

"What do you mean that she got sent out in the escape pod?" the Doctor yelled at McDonnell, rushing out of the room to put on a spacesuit.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You need to help us, my husband is burning people…I'm scared." McDonnell whispered, trying to get the Doctor to stop his foolish plan to go out into the atmosphere and pull the lever that would send the escape pod back to the ship.

"She trusts me, I can't let this happen to Rose." He said, pushing himself out into the space air.

Once outside, the Doctor stretched as far as he could, but was still unable to reach the lever. However, picturing Rose's face as she had screamed for him to come save her, he pushed himself a bit farther and activated the pod to return. However, glancing back at the sun, he suddenly understood it all.

"It's alive! The star is alive and you are scooping its heart out for fuel, it is in pain! You should have run a scan. This is all your fault, it is taking over the crew members…" the Doctor yelled, falling to the ground in pain as he felt himself being infected as well.

As the Doctor shuddered on the ground, trying to fight the heat, Rose and Riley returned to safety on the ship. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Riley, keep going through the doors, we are running out of time." McDonnell cried, hardly believing she had inadvertently killed her own husband.

"Rose, it is burning me up. Get me to the chamber and freeze it out of me." The Doctor ordered, shaking as Rose pushed him towards the equipment.

"Doctor, everything will be okay. Don't worry, I love you." Rose said, leaning down to kiss the Doctor's sweaty forehead before he was pushed into the machine.

"Rose, I might regenerate. Rosie, I am scared, so scared." The Doctor whispered as Rose set the temperature to negative two hundred. "Please, if this goes wrong get back on the TARDIS, you know how to pilot her to somewhere safe."

Hearing the Doctor's pained screams as the temperature lowered, Rose slid down to the ground, barely able to keep it all together when she heard the Doctor admit he was scared for once.

However, the machine stalled a few seconds later, and the Doctor, knowing there was nothing they could do, ordered Rose to dump the stolen fuel and get away from him before he burned.

"I'm not going to leave you. You and me, forever just like you said." Rose whispered, pulling the Doctor out of the machine and leaning her forehead against his as he clamped his eyes shut.

"ROSE! GET AWAY!" he screamed, finding the strength to push Rose away from him as she ran out of the room, intent on dumping the fuel as quickly as possible.

…

Finding herself with the rest of the crew, Rose screamed at them to do what the Doctor had ordered. However, McDonnell grabbed her husband, Korwin, and jumped off of the ship to their deaths.

Rose, shocked at what had just occurred, heard a crashing noise as someone entered the room.

"Burn with me!" the Doctor hissed in a voice that was not his, his eyes beginning to fill with the terrifying light.

However, with the fuel newly dumped, the engines restarted and the ship flew away from the sun. Rose, seeing the Doctor collapse on the ground, ran over to him and pulled his head into her lap.

"You did it." Rose whispered, leaning her forehead against his as his eyes lost the unnatural light and changed back into their usual dark brown.

"I almost hurt you." The Doctor muttered, drained of all his energy.

Not long after, once the ship confirmed help was on the way, the Doctor and Rose returned back to the TARDIS, finding it in perfect shape after the hectic hour.

…

"I knew in my heart we were going to be okay." Rose said, sitting down next to the Doctor on the jump seat.

"Even when you were drifting towards the sun? And when I almost killed you? I almost murdered you, Rose…and I couldn't stop myself." The Doctor murmured, burying his head into his hands as he recalled how pathetic he had been in those forty two minutes.

"Doctor, have a little faith in yourself. I do." Rose explained, scooting over so that she was comfortably sitting in his lap.

The Doctor was silent for a few minutes before he finally looked up. "Rose, are you happy with me? Is this what you want?"

"How could I not be? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and my heart would be ripped out of my chest if I wasn't with you because you have my heart and soul."

"I don't deserve it, my Rose. I've caused you so much pain…and you are still so young."

Rose shook her head, demanding the Doctor listen and understand how much she loved him. "I get to stay with you forever…Rose and the Doctor together, as it should be."

The Doctor silently agreed, leaning against Rose's soft hair as he just breathed her scent in.

"Doctor, I want to try again…try to have a baby." Rose whispered, shocked when the Doctor didn't move, but just stayed silent and still.

"Doctor? Did you hear me?" Rose asked, relaxing as she saw the Doctor's face had broken into a humongous smile.

"I've tested, and we are perfectly compatible for that. And now, with your half Time Lord DNA, the child should develop normally as long as you carry it full term. This'll work Rose, it'll be perfect." The Doctor said, his voice rising in excitement as he remembered the little boy at the wedding that had Rose's eyes.

"So, that's a yes?" Rose squeaked out, surprised that her husband had agreed to it so readily.

The Doctor nodded, pulling her lips against his for a long while. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you ask that. You are the most amazing woman, thank you, thank you, thank you. Of course, we wouldn't be replacing our daughter, we never could, but I think we are ready."

Rose, in spite of herself, just laughed out loud. "Thankfully we don't need to use those stupid condoms anymore…You know, we really should get started straight away."

"How fitting…our child could be conceived in the console room of the TARDIS." The Doctor whispered seductively in her ear, flipping her around so that he hovered over her, watching as she teased him by unbuttoning her shirt button by button until he couldn't take it anymore and did it for her in a matter of seconds, groaning how happy he was in her ear as he did so.


	15. The Conception Diaries

The Conception Diaries

"So, I have an evil little plan in my head." Rose whispered, leaning down to talk to the Doctor as he worked on the TARDIS as usual.

"What?" the Doctor asked, standing up wearing, to Rose's amusement, jeans that made his rear end look quite foxy, but then again that was probably the reason he had them on in the first place.

Leaning in and whispering her idea in his ear, the Doctor suddenly ran out of the room before she was even done with her statement, announcing that he was going to go change and come back in under five minutes.

…

Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand towards an IKEA in Chicago, both grinning like teenagers who had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night for a snog.

"Rose, there is no way this is going to work, it's just too risky." The Doctor said, the excitement he had originally felt draining when he noticed just how crowded the store was.

"Come on, I thought you were a big brave Time Lord, now ball up and prove it." Rose giggled, pulling the Doctor towards the bedroom department.

Checking to make sure no one saw them, the Doctor reluctantly followed Rose into a tiny wardrobe, so small and dark that he could barely stand without hitting his head and barely had more than a few inches of space to move around.

"You know, I've always wanted to do something like this before I died…I've just been too nervous, but this way even if we get caught we can just run off and never be seen again. Plus, it'll be even more special this way since we have honorable intentions behind our love making." Rose exclaimed, pulling on the Doctor's tie as she kissed him between every single word she said.

The Doctor pulled away after a few minutes of good old snogging, deciding that there was no way he and Rose were going to shag in a cupboard at a store in America, even if they were conceiving their child in the process. "Rose, this is too much, we are going to get caught in here for sure."

Rose, pulling one eyebrow up into a smirk, commented that he just needed a little convincing. Kneeling down as much as she could in the tight space, Rose ignored the Doctor's lessening excuses as she slowly unbuttoned his pants to tease him even more.

"I take it back, I need you right now, you minx." The Doctor moaned a time later, sticking his fist in his mouth to stifle the noises he was making as Rose did something with her tongue that almost made his knees give out.

Rose, grinning to herself at her husband's pathetic attempts at resistance earlier, stood up, barely having time to look at him before the Doctor practically attacked her, groaning that she was the most infuriatingly amazing woman that had even lived.

…

After straightening up their clothes, Rose pushed the wardrobe door open, only to find it wouldn't open more than a few inches because something was blocking it. "Honey, it won't open."

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor shoved himself against the door, gaping as he hit a brown haired man with a slightly large nose over as he had been leaning against the wardrobe door.

"What?" the man yelled, shocked to see two people emerge from the small space. "What were you two doing in there? Rose, what the hell? Who the hell is he? You better not have been doing what I think you were doing in there…" he gasped, his eyes widening as he looked the Doctor up and down, finally glaring at the man in the pinstripe suit. "You better run, buddy, somebody won't be too happy with you."

Rose, confused as to how the man she had never set eyes on before knew her name and had practically threatened the Doctor, scrunched up her nose, trying to stop the giggles that were threatening to explode out of her at the irony of the situation.

"We came from Narnia…thank you for setting us free." Rose laughed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and sprinting out of the store towards the TARDIS as fast as they could away from the shocked man who they had surprised by coming out of the cupboard.

…

"Who knew one little blow job in IKEA could make you so horny." Rose whispered, gazing at the long list the Doctor had just written of other possible scenarios where they could conceive that he had presented her with a few days later.

"I was thinking…this one tonight." The Doctor said, pointing to a location about halfway down the list.

"Really? You want to go to Zaput today? That is one of the weirdest planets…they don't even reproduce there!" Rose exclaimed, remembering the Doctor's story about the planet that was inhabited by tiny little men that reproduced asexually and lived in one large building.

"You get to choose next time, I think you will like this one." The Doctor winked, piloting the TARDIS towards his destination.

…

"So, where are we going to do the nasty?" Rose asked after the Doctor had introduced her to the King, who everyone else was a direct clone of.

The Doctor just smirked, pulling her down a long hallway like he knew every room in Zaput. "Don't say it like that, it makes it sound like we are doing something bad. And trust me, what I am planning to do with you tonight is perfectly acceptable for man and wife, well in most planets that is."

"I must say, this is pretty amazing, even for you…" Rose exclaimed when the Doctor opened the door to a room. Inside of the room was a beach, complete with sand and crashing waves that had a ceiling of beautiful stars.

"Well, what can I say, I am a romantic." The Doctor said, pulling her towards the water. "This room can become anything one desires, I actually had something else in mind, but this is pretty nice as well."

Rose, dipping her toes into the water, was surprised to feel the water was a warm temperature. "How is this inside of the castle?"

After the Doctor explained the amazing architects that had spent thousands of years perfecting their trade, he suggested they take a swim.

"Oh, I should have known…" Rose muttered as she watched the Doctor strip down to his boxers and walk into the water, only seconds later throwing his boxers at her face as he stuck his tongue out and waved his eyebrows devilishly at her.

"I'm getting a bit lonely in here, dear!" the Doctor called a few moments later as Rose ran back to the door to ensure it was locked before adding her clothes to his pile and leaping into the waves.

Walking out to where he had been before he ducked underneath the water, Rose shrieked out loud when she felt a hand grab onto her foot.

"Be quiet love, this room is off limits." The Doctor murmured, wrapping his arms around her as he clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her scream.

"Well, in that case…we better get down to business before they guards catch us." Rose whispered, turning around and wrapping her legs around the Doctor as he pushed her wet hair off of her face and kissed her gently as he tried to convey how much he loved her through his actions.

…

"Finally, my stupid cold feels better. No thanks to you…" Rose said, buttering a piece of toast for breakfast.

During their previous adventure to Zaput, right before they were about to get dressed the guards had stormed into the beach room. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, they were forced to stand in the cold wind in their wet clothes as the King lectured them about the appropriate use of their artificial room. Much to Rose's annoyance, she had caught a cold; whereas the Doctor, who had suggested the adventure in the first place, was fit as a fiddle.

"So, you are up for one of our special adventures again?" the Doctor asked, bouncing up and down in his Converse in excitement.

"Yep, but I choose this time, buddy." Rose giggled, taking a pencil and circling the location she wanted to go to on the list.

…

"I can't believe you are making me do this." The Doctor muttered, hardly believing he had let Rose talk him into this.

"Oi, it isn't that bad! All we have to do is recreate that scene from that movie we saw." Rose whispered, thinking back to when she had first watched her favorite stupid romantic movie, _27 Dresses_, with the Doctor.

The Doctor just grimaced at the idea, piloting the TARDIS towards the location she had specified. "So, we just have to go to a pub when it is raining, sing a silly song together, then have sex in a car?"

"EXACTLY!" Rose squealed, leaping out of the TARDIS into the soaking rain and pulling the Doctor after her as she ran into the nearby pub.

Rose, after watching flabbergasted as the Doctor downed his tenth beer, was still hardly believing him when he said that his body would burn through the alcohol and he couldn't get drunk.

"Well, are you convinced now?" the Doctor asked, turning around to see Rose smirk and jump off of her chair to go look at the old jukebox.

After one final promise that he would go through with her plan, Rose pressed on the song she wanted, Bennie and the Jets.

"Bennie and the Jets!" Rose called out, getting the attention of everyone at the bar.

"She's got electric boots a mohair suit!" the Doctor sung out, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her onto the table with him, deciding he would look like a fool if it meant he got to hear Rose's beautiful laugh.

"You know I read it in a magazine!" Rose sung out, grabbing a beer bottle to use as a microphone.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long until the whole bar was singing along with them, as the man in a pinstripe suit twirled a pretty blonde girl around to the song.

…

"What do we do now?" the Doctor asked when they exited the pub, once again in the pouring rain.

Rose just smirked, saying he was not going to get out of the next part under any condition as she pulled him towards the car she had called for and slammed the door shut after she got in.

"How is this romantic, Rose? It is wet and dark in here! Plus, there is basically no room and the wheel is poking into my back." The Doctor complained, flipping over the seat so that he comfortably lay in the backseat.

"What do you think of it now, buddy?" Rose asked, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly.

Once they were down to a few items of clothing, the Doctor spoke up again. "Rose, are you sure you are okay? I feel like I am crushing you because there isn't much room at all in here."

"Doctor, shut up and make love to me." Rose moaned, reaching up and wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back down against her.

"Seriously, Rose. You already hit your head so hard that I was scared you were going to get a concussion and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and we would have to stop right now, like this instant." The Doctor whispered, trying to ignore the way Rose's hands were pulling at his boxers.

"Please, the only thing that could make me uncomfortable right now is that you are talking and not using your mouth in other ways." Rose said, effectively silencing the Doctor with the movement of her hips against his.

Sometime later, the Doctor stroked Rose's hair as they lay curled up under his trench coat. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a car the same way again."

"Exactly." Rose whispered, pushing the Doctor's hair out of his eyes.

"What do we do now?" the Doctor asked, oblivious as to what happens next in this situation.

"Well, I am really tired right now and don't feel like moving…so just let me sleep next to you." Rose muttered, covering up her head with his coat and nestling up against the Doctor's warm body.

…

"Best idea yet, love." The Doctor murmured, resting his sweaty head against Rose's bare chest after their latest choice from the list.

Rose just laughed, shocked that she could choose a better location than him without going to some far away galaxy. "Round two?"

"Oh, most definitely." The Doctor said, pulling the pink sheets from Rose's old bedroom in the TARDIS over their heads.

…

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered, waking her up from her half sleep.

"What?" she growled, annoyed that he had woken her up when she was so comfortable.

"We don't need to go to all of those faraway places, you are enough for me."

Rose giggled at his sudden romantic words, reminding him that she knew.

"I love you."

"Why are you being so serious?" Rose asked, sitting up and watching as the Doctor just stared at her, acting as if he didn't see her every day.

"I just really, really love you."

"I know, I love you too, you daft old alien." Rose joked, snuggling back up against the Doctor, knowing that she belonged by his side forever.

...

**Hey! So, I don't post comments on the bottom of my chapters very often, but I have a few question I want answered!**

**First, if they have a kid (not even sure if that is actually going to happen or not yet so don't get your hopes up) should it be a boy or girl?**

**Second, should I switch to Eleven when the time comes?**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review! They make me smile :)**


	16. The Chameleon Arch

The Chameleon Arch

"Rose, did they see your face? Did they see what you looked like?" the Doctor yelled, slamming the TARDIS door shut behind her as they fell to the ground in escaping the green guns.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Did who see my face?"

The Doctor stood silent for a few moments before launching into a description of the Family of Blood that wanted to feed on his Time Lord being so they could live forever past their short lifeline of three months.

"Doctor? What are we going to do?" Rose whispered, watching in horror as the Doctor ran around the console room, finally pulling down a device from the ceiling once they realized the Family was following the TARDIS.

"Rose, I am going to use this, it's a Chameleon Arch…it will make me human. The Family will only be able to live three months, so we will go somewhere and hide until then because they won't be able to sense me if I'm human. But, I have to rewrite my biology to be human. My Time Lord configuration will be stored into this fob watch, you need to watch over this." The Doctor explained, putting the device around his head and showing her the watch they would use.

"But, I am not completely human anymore either…"

"You still aren't anywhere near a Time Lord sweetheart, you are basically human and they couldn't feed off of you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry about this. Our Soul Bond will be broken Rose…and I won't remember you at all. Please remember I love you, even if I don't know it I still do, me, not him." He muttered, leaning down and pulling Rose in for a kiss as he took off his wedding band and pressed it back into her hand.

"What will I do?" Rose whispered, trying to stay unemotional for him.

"Rose, you are positively sure you aren't pregnant? Because if you even had the tiniest inkling that you are, I won't go through with this, I can't do this if you are, we'll figure something else out."

"Definitely not pregnant, don't worry about that, everything will be okay and I will see you in three months." Rose murmured as the Doctor searched her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

The Doctor nodded, wishing he didn't have to do this at all, but knowing that Rose would do exactly as he told her.

With tears running down her face Rose responded. "It's okay, don't be upset. I love you so much. Will it hurt?"

Nodding his head, the Doctor turned on the chameleon arch, screaming in pain as he fell to the ground as his DNA was rewritten to be completely human.

Rose watched in horror as the man who would soon no longer be the Doctor screamed, rushing over and holding him in her arms for the last time in a long time.

…

Two months later, Rose awoke from a nightmare, gasping awake as she did practically every morning now that her husband wasn't there to comfort her if she had a bad dream.

"Who's the Doctor?" Jenny, a maid that Rose worked with, asked when she saw her friend jerk out of bed once again like every other night.

"What?" Rose asked, getting out of bed and getting dressed in her hideous maid uniform, hoping she didn't say anything too revealing.

"In your sleep, almost every night I hear you scream out for the Doctor…and you sound terrified, it scares me." Jenny explained, confused as to why her fellow maid, who had come to Farringham School a few months before with a new teacher, John Smith was acting so odd at her innocent question.

Rose just laughed, trying to hide her expression from Jenny as they made their way down the stairs to clean the floor. "I don't know, maybe I am sick in my dream or something, I don't think it meant anything at all."

After changing the subject, Rose and Jenny chatted as the boys walked past on their way to classes for what seemed like hours. Honestly, Rose was quite miserable here…she hated how the boys demeaned her and she just wanted her husband back. What surprised her the most was how empty she felt now that she and the Doctor's Soul Bond was severed, as if part of her consciousness had been ripped away and her mind so empty.

Just as she thought of the Doctor, the human who looked exactly like him walked up to her. "Rose, can you come with me for a moment? I need to ask for your opinion about something."

"Of course, Mr. Smith, I will be right after you." Rose said, reminding herself that even though John Smith always called her Rose and it sounded the same coming from his lips, it was not the Doctor.

"Remember what I keep on saying, please call me John, that's my name. You call me John whenever we are alone together so you should always call me that, no matter who you are around, okay?" John said as he closed the door to his room and quickly kissed her on the cheek, shoving a journal right under her face almost the moment she entered the room, as he began to explain that every night he had odd dreams, and wrote them all down in his "Journal of Impossible Things"

"What are those dreams about?" Rose asked, curious as to how much this man was like the Doctor and how much he remembered about his true life. Honestly, she thought John Smith was sweet and polite, but although they were good friends, it just wasn't the same as being with the Doctor.

"Well, I have this blue box that travels through time…and there are beings from other worlds that I save the world from, but the oddest thing is that I have two hearts." John explained, noticing how Rose's cheeks flushed pink when she noticed several drawings of herself in the book. "I dream about you too…quite often actually."

Rose smiled at him, placing her hands on both sides of his chest to feel his single heart. "Well, I'm no nurse, but I can assure you that you only have one heart, definitely human. Also, a magic box? It is only 1913, those things are impossible, you sure do have an imagination on you John."

Just as John was leaning in to kiss her, the door banged open and the school nurse, Joan Redfern, walked into the room. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I just came to ask John about a few of the students." she sarcastically asked as she took in the pair's intimate position, huffing at how unprofessional Mr. Smith was being with the unsophisticated maid.

"Excuse me, I was just getting back to work." Rose murmured, keeping her head low as she pushed out of the door past Joan.

"Remember your place, girl. A maid like you shouldn't be in such a position with a teacher, especially with the door closed like that, people are starting to talk, some say that they have seen or heard things and I doubt even you would you want your image tarnished in such a way." Joan whispered to her as she walked back to her post.

…

Later on that night, as she sat with Jenny in the cold night air, Rose was surprised to see John walking towards her.

"Rose? Would you care to join me for a late night walk?" John asked, offering her his arm that she gladly took as they walked down a dirt path around the school.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Rose questioned, closing her eyes and pretending the arm that she clung to was the Doctors, not that she disliked John, she just missed her Doctor.

"Just a bit chilly. Here, take my jacket." John said, taking off his coat and draping it around Rose's shoulders. "And I adore your hat, it compliments your beautiful hair nicely."

Rose smiled at his sweet gesture, reminding herself once again that he was not her husband, and chatted with him about his students and teaching.

Sitting down on a branch for a few minutes, John began to ask her questions. "You were married before? Why do you still wear the ring?"

"Well, I just can't take it off right now…he was the most amazing man. He thought that he was bad and only hurt people, but he was like an angel, the lonely god." Rose whispered, reminiscing about the Doctor as she leaned back against John.

"Rose…you miss him?"

Rose nodded, but explained that being around him lessened the pain. "I will always miss him, but when I am around you it's bearable. Thank you for that, you are so good to me and I don't deserve that, I really don't."

John, noticing the way Rose felt so perfect in his arms, took her face in his hands, pulling her closer in an attempt to kiss her like he wanted to. Sure, he and Rose had shared quite a few chaste kisses, but the air between them felt different tonight.

"Rose, you are a beautiful light in my boring life, you have made my life worth living." John murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly against hers. Despite herself, Rose returned the kiss with more force than usual, smiling at how prudish John was when he pulled away, making sure she was okay. Nodding her head without opening her eyes, Rose kissed him again, sighing when his mouth opened against hers as his hands traced up and down her back lightly.

After a few more minutes of silence except for the sounds of their lips moving together, Rose felt John lean harder against her, his hand trailing up and unbuttoning her coat. Although the air was freezing, Rose didn't mind the breeze as John's hands traced her body as she repositioned herself to be as close to him as possible.

"I can't." Rose suddenly whispered, moving her head away from his and burying her face against his shoulder, feeling torn inside. As much as she wanted to pretend John was the man she loved, she felt so much guilt at the thought of how she was kissing him, as he wasn't really the Doctor, not really at all.

"It's okay Rose, we should have stopped anyway, it wasn't proper and it is quite nippy out here. Did you see that green light?" John murmured, changing the topic when he noticed the strange light that had just lit up the sky.

Rose, deciding she was just too tired to worry about anything out of the ordinary at the moment in her mental state, stood up and suggested they return to the school for the night

"Are you comfortable with us, Rose?" John asked as he gently placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against his side.

"Definitely." Rose breathed, relaxing into John's arms and familiar smell as he led her back to her room and kissed her lips lightly as a farewell.

…

Rose, waking way before the sun rose the next morning, biked to the abandoned shed where the TARDIS was parked as she hadn't gone in a few days.

"I've missed you, old girl." Rose whispered as she caressed the blue wood and unlocked the door to let herself inside of the box, missing living inside of the police box.

Walking over to the controls, Rose turned on the video message he had left for her, smiling when she heard the Doctor's familiar voice ramble on about the things that would happen and what she must do, especially not to let him eat a pear. However, as much as Rose studied the tape, the Doctor did not give her any directions about what to do if the human version of himself began to fall in love with her because she didn't have the strength to stay away from him. And, as much as Rose wanted to deny it, she was slowly beginning to adore John Smith and she didn't want to hurt him like that.

Deciding that she shouldn't waste time just standing fretting about issues that would solve themselves in one month's time when she opened the watch and the Doctor returned to her, Rose made her rounds through the TARDIS.

On that happy thought, Rose walked to their bedroom, where she tried to sneak to sleep in as often as possible without being noticed. Snuggling up under the familiar covers, Rose placed her nose into his trench coat, breathing in the scent of the Doctor as she fell into a dream filled with images of him.


	17. John Smith in Love

John Smith in Love

Early the next morning, Rose found herself watching John Smith teaching young boys to shoot, something the Doctor would have been appalled about and brought a shiver to her spine. Deciding that she needed to talk to him about that, Rose suggested that they go on a walk through town.

After telling her about a strange student, Timothy Latimer, who he felt knew something secret and was much too intelligent, John led her into the town with his arm around her, not caring about the stares from people who judged him for spending so much time with a lowly maid.

"Oh, town is so beautiful this time of year." Rose sighed, watching as the cold air seemed to make the whole area more breathtaking and adorable.

Just as Rose said that, John noticed a piano that was about to crash on someone. Acting on instinct, he threw a ball at something, causing a chain reaction that prevented the catastrophe flawlessly.

"Who knew you were so useful?" Rose joked, glee filling her as she knew that something instinctive inside of the human man was most definitely the Doctor, as that was exactly what he would have done as well.

John just chuckled, something inside of him shifting as he took Rose's hand as they walked towards the fields.

"Oh! I always hated scarecrows…I always fear they will come to life and attack me." Rose said when she noticed the many scarecrows littered across the field and remembering the mannequins from when she first met the leather clad Doctor.

"Don't worry, Rose, I can take care of that." John joked, pushing against a scarecrow to show how it flopped back against him lifelessly.

Rose just laughed in response, stepping forward and boxing the scarecrow against the head to show that she too could take care of herself if a scarecrow came to life.

…

Later on that day, after a few tense words from Joan about Timothy's constant nagging about wanting to meet with John, Rose found herself in John's room as he sketched a portrait of her.

"Maybe you should meet with Timothy now." Rose suggested, feeling as if something was bound to go wrong after Jenny's odd behavior that morning.

"I don't want to leave you, plus I haven't asked you about the dance tonight yet." John said, referencing to the village dance that was to take place that evening.

"Oh, I would love to go with you." Rose responded politely, standing up to go look at his desk when she noticed the intensity in his eyes when he looked at her. As much as she knew she should, Rose could not pull herself away from John just yet, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

John came up to Rose and suggested that she sit down next to him on his bed for a moment instead of wandering about the room more. Sitting down next to him, Rose was barely surprised when he leaned in towards her, taking her chin into his hands. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Rose whispered, wondering if kissing John would be considered cheating on the Doctor. Considering the fact that he looked exactly the same, minus the pinstripes, as the Doctor, Rose decided it didn't necessarily count, as she was imagining she was in his arms at the moment.

Kissing her lips with the lightest of touches, John leaned back to meet her eyes to make sure she wanted to continue. Rose, however, kept her eyes closed and pulled John's face towards hers once more, her hands moving up to his hair as her lips moved against his.

Rose, smiling against her lips, thought how much more prudish John was than the Doctor, as he hadn't even moved his hands off of her waist yet. Rose decided to change that and scooted up closer to John, pressing up against him as their tongues wrestled. Pausing for a moment in surprise, Rose was shocked when John pushed her back so she was lying on the bed as he moved so he was over her.

"Sorry, was that too fast?" John asked, removing his lips from hers for a few moments when he heard her gasp in surprise as he looked into her eyes.

Shaking her head, Rose pushed away the rational part of her brain and yanked on his collar and brought him down on top of her once more. Inside her mind, Rose wondered what a woman in 1913 was supposed to act like in a situation like this with a man she wasn't married to, though she technically was married to this body so she didn't really care.

"Doctor." Rose whispered without thinking, moving her body against his in a familiar rhythm.

"What did you say? That's his name." John announced, rolling off of Rose and standing up beside the bed as he straightened his clothes.

Rose, her face turning red at her stupid mistake, assured him that he must have misheard her, getting up to kiss him on his cheek. "Please, I'm sorry, we can continue if you'd like."

Watching John contemplate the situation, Rose was honestly surprised when she saw him loosed his bowtie and grab her by the waist and pull her back onto the bed with him because she had expected him to be angry at saying the wrong name. Laughing as Rose joked that he was quite improper, John lightly kissed her plump lips again, his hands roaming her body as a growl grew in this throat. "I think I'm in love with you, Rose."

Rose didn't know how to respond, so she just pressed herself against him with more intensity than before, knowing he would be distracted as she pushed his jacket to the floor and began to mess with the buttons on his shirt. With his shirt now open, Rose felt the familiar planes of his chest as his lips made their way down her chest.

"Stop, we need to stop." John gasped out, resting his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath.

"What's wrong?" Rose whispered as she nestled up against his familiar body.

"Nothing, I want to stay like this with you forever." John murmured as he laid comfortably at her side, talking to each other about any and every topic either of them could think of.

After lying in the same position for so long, both of them jumped when they heard the door open and saw Joan walk in, coming in to ask John about a few of the boys that had been acting so strange in the past few days.

"Joan, you should have knocked." John mumbled, quickly buttoning up his shirt as Rose, her face a bright red, stayed on his bed as she covered her face with one of his pillows.

"If you were up to such…activities you should have locked the door. I understand that you are a man, but you are respectable and shouldn't be using impressionable young girls like Rose in this manner." Joan huffed, glaring at the couple one more time before turning and making her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rose sat up in the bed, making sure she looked presentable as she collected her things and started to leave the room, ashamed at her rash behavior now.

"You don't have to leave now, Rose. I want you to stay with me." John whispered, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"I really should go, John. Plus, we have the dance tonight anyway, we'll see each other then." Rose explained, leaning in and kissing him on the tip of his nose as she did so.

"Well, I guess you should go get ready for the dance, Rose. I'll see you tonight." John mumbled, leading her out the door awkwardly, his mind still reeling with all that had happened as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and whisper something in her ear. "I love you, I don't care what anyone thinks."

Soon after Rose was out of the room, she saw the boy, Timothy, walk past her. At that moment, she suddenly remembered something important that she had noticed in John's room. His fob watch, she realized, was not in its usual spot. Deciding that she would question him about it later on that night, Rose made her way to the TARDIS to find an acceptable dress.

…

Rose, now certain that she needed to get the Doctor back as soon as possible at Jenny's behavior, rushed up to him as soon as she saw him, questioning him about his fob watch.

"That old thing, it hardly matters. However, you look absolutely beautiful Rose." John exclaimed, taking in how nice Rose looked with her hair curled and a fancy dress that accentuated her body.

"John, this is important, we need that watch." Rose explained as he led her to the dance, ignoring her questions.

"Rose, please stop talking about that silly journal I write in, are you sure you are feeling alright? What have I done wrong? I should get Joan over her to make sure you aren't sick, you do look a bit flushed and are starting to cry, why are you doing that?" John said, motioning Joan, who was here with his fellow teacher, over to them.

Joan, stopping in front of the couple, asked what the matter was in a cold voice. "John, what did you need me for?"

"Rose, she is acting strangely, talking nonsense about Time Lords and a Family of Blood, I'm worried about her, she won't believe me that she is talking nonsense." John explained, pushing Rose towards Joan.

"No! I am not crazy, it is true. Look, look, don't you recognize this?" Rose asked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and waving it in front of his face.

Grabbing the screwdriver from her, John stuffed it into his pocket, suggesting that they dance to take her mind off of things.

"One dance, then I need to show you something." Rose said, deciding to show John the TARDIS after they danced a bit and hopefully change him back into the Doctor.

However, just as the song was in its first notes, a group of people burst into the room.

"We heard you, sweetheart, thank you for leading us to a Time Lord for us to consume." The woman who used to be Jenny sniffed. Behind her were three individuals, an older student, a farmer, and a little girl who was carrying a balloon.

"No, he isn't, he is human as they come." Rose exclaimed, stepping in front of John to protect him, who in turn shoved her behind himself and attempted to confront the group.

However, the boy, Jeremy Baines, grabbed Rose from him and pointed an alien gun at her head.

"Now, now don't be too rash Brother of Mine…" Jenny crooned, walking around Rose as she sniffed.

"Mother of Mine, it must be done. Now, Time Lord, turn yourself over or your love dies." Jeremy ordered, putting his finger near the trigger.

"Let go of Rose, she hasn't done anything! Please, don't hurt Rose, she is innocent." John yelled, trying to walk to Rose, but stopped dead when Jeremy's hand inched the trigger down farther.

At the same time, Timothy, who was in possession of the fob watch, opened the watch a crack, releasing a stream of energy that momentarily distracted the Family.

Taking advantage of the moment, Rose twisted out of Jeremy's grip and grabbed a gun, pointing it at Jenny's head.

Ushering everyone out of the room to safety, Rose, John, and Joan ran towards the school away from the Family.

…

The moment they got to the school, John began to ring a bell, signaling the students to get ready to fight the Family.

"John! They can't fight them, they can't win." Rose yelled, trying to stop John from ordering the boys to fight until their inevitable death.

"I have to, this is what they are trained for." John explained, pulling Rose against himself for a short, hard kiss that he hoped wouldn't be their last.

Rose, pulling back in shock, yelled at John. "No! Please, you can't do this, this isn't you, this isn't him."

Joan, convincing Rose there was no changing his mind, suggested they go search for the watch that they needed to find.

"Fine, but I won't let you forget this." Rose exclaimed, running off with Joan as the Doctor prepared to shoot down the Family's minions, which were animated scarecrows.

…

"What is so special about this watch?" Joan asked as they ransacked John's room.

"You heard what the Family said, they need a Time Lord. This may be hard to believe, but John is not human, they stories he had told you are very much true." Rose explained, groaning in frustration as the fob watch failed to be anywhere that she looked.

Joan merely laughed in response. "Is this your way of trying to be worthy of being in a relationship with a teacher?"

"Joan, look at me. We need the Doctor as a Time Lord or else we will all die. Trust me, I know what is happening, and we need to find that watch."

"How would you know all of this?" Joan asked, scared that she was beginning to believe the scared girl.

"I travel with the Doctor, in that magic blue box of his, it's all real. I know him so well, I am his wife." Rose explained, knowing that the moment that she admitted she was his wife that Joan believed her.

…

Finding the Doctor inside of the school after defending the school from the first attack, Rose practically knocked him over with the force of her hug.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" John asked, terrified at the alien things he had been seeing.

"John, we need to find that watch. Don't you understand, all of your dreams are true! You are a Time Lord, you are the Doctor and I need him right now, oh how I need him." Rose explained, tears filling her eyes when John looked back at her like she was crazy.

"It's true, I believe her!" Joan called out, explaining that she knew Rose wasn't lying about this.

However, at that moment, a voice called out for them. Stepping out into the woods, the trio watched as the Family stepped forward and revealed they were in possession of a blue police box, the TARDIS.


	18. Tim and the Watch

Tim and the Watch

"What is that? What is that thing? I have never seen that thing before." John said, his voice rising in panic as he looked at the TARDIS.

"John, you are the Doctor, but he turned human to hide from them, he turned into you. Please, please, can't you just believe me now?" Rose pleaded, angry at herself for being so careless as to misplace the watch.

Joan, deciding that a safe place would be the abandoned Cartwright's home, suggested the location and led the confused John and upset Rose towards the home.

"I can't do this, I should turn myself in, I have to do it, it's me they want." John murmured, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs, deciding that he needed to stop anymore death.

"No! You can't let him do that, Rose!" Joan exclaimed, rushing up to Rose and demanding she tell her what to do.

"I need the watch, I don't know what to do without the watch, he didn't tell me. I'm sorry." Rose whispered, almost too ashamed to meet John's eyes.

"You knew him, why did you lie to me? How could you let me fall in love with you like that if you were just going to take me away in three months?" John said, hurt that the woman he loved had lied to him.

Rose didn't know how to respond, so just shrugged. "He needed me, and I couldn't tell you, he made me promise not to. I'm sorry, I messed everything up."

"What were you to him? How dare he think he has a right to control you like that? You are hurting and it is his fault." John asked, getting out of the seat and grabbing Rose's shoulders so that she faced him. "Is your name even Rose?"

"Of course that is my name…and I was his wife, John. I'm the Doctor's wife."

Before he could respond, a knock sounded on the door, and Timothy Latimer rushed into the house.

"I have the watch." Tim exclaimed as Rose rushed over and grabbed the watch from him, offering it out to John.

Rose tried to shove the watch into his hands. "John, you need to open this, then the Doctor can come back."

"Open it. The Doctor, I've seen him. He is like fire and ice, he burns at the center of the universe forever. But he is so much more, he is fantastic and we need him." Tim explained, trying to coax John to open the watch.

John, shocked at what was happening, backed up away. "What are you, Rose? What will happen to me?"

"You'll become the Doctor again."

"But, I thought you loved me…I don't want to go. Why can't I have a wonderful life with us together? Is that what you do with your husband, get off on killing innocent people, he has made you into a monster." John snarled, glaring down at Rose.

"John, she loves you, she really does, but we need the Doctor right now." Joan explained, walking up to John and trying to reassure him that he was needed as she searched through his dream journal.

Just then, the sounds of bombs were heard outside the door, as the Family was bombing the town in an attempt to get the Doctor to turn himself in.

"I need to do something, I will give them the watch because that is all they want." John decided, attempting to leave the house.

"NO! You can't do that, everyone would die, the world would be destroyed, everything will be ruined." Joan exclaimed, explaining what would happen if the Family had an infinite life.

"John, look at me." Rose ordered, grabbing his face and staring into his eyes. "When you open that watch, you will become the Doctor. He is the most amazing man I've ever met, and I love him. I love you too, but the world needs him right now, and I need my husband back. Don't you see, you will still have me with you, I would never leave you, not really."

John just shook his head back and forth, muttering. "He is a monster, making his wife kill for him, don't you care about the life we could have had together?"

"I need my Doctor back, John. Please give him back to me, please, if you really love me do this. We will always be together, me and him, forever. He loves me too, John, I will always be loved. We are trying to have a baby, John, and he will be an amazing father. And I need him right now, the world needs him." Rose whispered, leaning her forehead against his as tears streaked down her face.

Seeing John begin to cry, Rose hugged him tight, murmuring that she loved him and everything would be okay, lightly passing the fob watch into his hand.

"Together? We open it together?" Rose whispered, placing her hand over John's trembling hand.

…

The Doctor, stumbling into the Family's spaceship pretending to be human, tried to trick the family into thinking that he was surrendering over the watch.

"Oh, you figured it out, how clever. But, you saw me falling all clumsily over there…I hit some bad buttons! Run!" the Doctor yelled, sprinting out of the ship with the Family on his heels as the ship exploded behind them.

Knowing there was no use fighting a Time Lord, the Family gave up, surrendering to the fury of the Time Lord, the ancient man who was being kind by letting them die, but now he made sure that they would live forever, just not how they wanted to.

First, the Doctor sent the Father into a dwarf star chained forever, the Mother into a collapsing galaxy, the Sister trapped in every single mirror, and the Brother suspended as a scarecrow over the fields.

…

"Rose?" the Doctor called out when he returned to the Cartwright house where Tim, Joan, and Rose waited for him.

"Doctor?" Rose screamed, propelling herself into his arms as he happily laughed and spun her around, relieved that she was safe.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I know you are hurting, I love you, please forgive me for everything." The Doctor murmured, Rose still hanging off of him with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Rose didn't respond besides a squeak, squeezing the Doctor tight and relishing in the fact that he was finally here with her again, actually here in mind and body.

"I missed you, I was so empty without you." Rose whispered, leaning back and pulling the Doctor in for a kiss, sighing when she felt his lips move with hers in their familiar rhythm.

Remembering they were not alone, Rose untangled herself from the Doctor and held onto his hand tightly as he turned to Joan.

"Joan, thank you so much, you helped save us all."

"You look the same…this is all too much, I can't deal with this stuff, it's wrong." Joan exclaimed, pushing past the couple out the door and towards the school without glancing back once.

Once she was gone, Rose turned to Timmy. "Tim, thank you for protecting the Doctor's watch. You can keep it, it'll bring you good luck."

"Thank you so much…" Tim said, staring back and forth between Rose and the Doctor, shocked by how much power the Time Lord seemed to radiate now that he was back.

…

Later on that day, now back inside the TARDIS, Rose turned on the Doctor. "I am a terrible person."

"What? Why would you say that?" the Doctor asked, leading Rose to their bedroom with the intention of reconnecting their Soul Bond immediately.

"I cheated on you with John Smith." Rose sniffed, flopping down onto the bed, disgusted with herself. "I just missed you and needed you…and he looked like you and I could pretend it was you when I was with him. He was there and he loved me and I imagined it was you every time he touched me so I wouldn't feel so alone anymore, I'm so sorry."

"Rose, that doesn't count at all. I understand completely, I still have a part of him in me as well, I remember everything, I should've expected that to happen." The Doctor explained, sitting down next to Rose.

Rose sniffed and pushed herself onto his lap, glad that the man that was John Smith was still a part of her husband.

"Rose, I am sorry for rushing this, but can we please reconnect out Soul Bond. I am getting anxious already, I can't begin to imagine how hard it must have been without me." The Doctor said, leaning his forehead up against Rose, preparing to enter her mind.

"Go ahead, please."

The Doctor pushed back inside of Rose's mind, sighing at the familiar contact once again. It didn't take as long this time, as her mind was completely open and beautiful to him at the moment. Finding his way to the back of his mind, he began to weave their minds together, noticing something odd that was happening.

"Rose, just relax please…actually, can I strengthen our bond, I assume your mind is more capable now with your new DNA." The Doctor whispered, to which Rose responded with a simple yes, amazed at the Doctor's strong and warm presence in her mind.

Going back to finish their bond, the Doctor finished the connection, but both of them stayed still and silent, him pushing deeper against the bond, pushing it to its edge as he tried to connect with Rose as much as was possible, hissing in frustration when he felt a wall that he couldn't penetrate past.

However, after a few more minutes, Rose quietly asked the Doctor to back up in a tight voice. "I'm sorry, please stop, it hurts so much."

"What? Why didn't you say before, love? I always forget you have so much less telepathic abilities, how do you feel now?" the Doctor asked, fighting the urge to go into her head for a moment to ensure that he hadn't damaged anything.

"I'm fine, just give me a few moments to orient myself." Rose explained as the Doctor took her head into his hands and began to kiss her forehead, reminding her that a kiss would make it all better. Giggling, Rose assured him his magic kisses had made everything better.

"Rose, if anything with our bond ever even begins to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, please tell me immediately. I really don't want to hurt you the slightest bit ever again."

"Wow, this is so much better. I feel your presence so much more, before it was just like the slightest of touches all the time, but now it feels like I am wrapped around your consciousness." Rose rambled, trying to find words to describe the warm presence she felt in her mind.

"Oh, love, if only you could feel how amazing this feels for me…thank you for doing this with me."

Rose just gazed at her husband, wishing she could understand what it would feel like to be inside of his mind for a day, but seeing the old pain that was always present in his eyes, she wished she could take some of it away from him just for a moment.

"Now, I can think of another way we can become one?" Rose whispered into the Doctor's ear, smiling at the Doctor's immediate reaction to her words.

"Oh, can you? Why don't you teach me?" the Doctor murmured into her ear, not waiting for her response as he engaged her mouth in an activity that was much more enjoyable than talking, relishing in every precious moment with her in his arms that night.


	19. Back to 1969

Back to 1969

"Rose! Let me get there first!" the Doctor yelled, pushing past Rose as they ran towards the monster they were fighting, both equipped with bow and arrows.

"Wait!" called out a voice, coming from a young, blonde girl who looked as though she recognized him.

The girl, who just stood gaping at the Doctor, didn't say anything else. "I'm sorry, do I know you? You see, I may know you from my future, which is your past, it's all confusing."

"I didn't think I would ever see you." The girl whispered, pulling a folder out of her jacket.

Rose, wondering what mystery they would solve with the unknown woman, watched as the Doctor talked to her, stopping herself from running over and rushing the conversation, even though they did have something very important to do.

"Well, I would love to chat, but I am sort of busy. Nice to meet you." The Doctor called out, tucking the folder inside of his jacket as he bounded away with Rose to save the world once again.

…

"What did that girl want?" Rose asked once she had showered and gotten rid of the gunk that had covered her body.

"She gave me this…guess we have to go into the past and set some things up for her with the Weeping Angels." The Doctor whispered, as he had thought that the monsters had all died.

"Will we be okay?" Rose asked, sitting down on the Doctor's laps as she glanced through the papers.

Nodding his head yes, the Doctor assured her they would be perfectly fine, but wondered how far in the future the Weeping Angels were for them.

…

About a month later, the Doctor got his answer as he noticed a strange statue when he was taking her out for chips one day, quite a ways away from the TARDIS.

"Love, look right at me for a moment. Don't be scared, but please don't turn around." The Doctor ordered in a tense voice, pulling Rose's face against his chest as he stared down the Weeping Angel, remembering not to blink.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose whispered, having no idea what would be so scary that the Doctor wouldn't even let her look upon it.

"Rose, it is the Weeping Angels." The Doctor muttered, kissing Rose lightly on the top of her head before he closed his eyes and let the angel touch both of them, knowing that it must be done as Sally Sparrow had remembered the event.

…

"What the hell?" Rose cried out, finding herself dumped on the floor in an empty house. "Doctor, where are you?"

Stumbling into the room, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Rose was unhurt. "This is what Sally Sparrow told us about, thankfully I have the folder with me, so we are in 1969. Now, I know I didn't fully explain the Weeping Angels to you, so I will now. So, the angels are lonely assassins that turn to stone when someone is looking at them. However, if you blink for just a second, they touch you, sending you to the past and feeding off the life you could have had."

"Well, we better get to work. This is the room that you wrote the message on, I'm sure of it." Rose said, feeling rather calm in the situation now that she knew exactly what was going to happen.

Finding a bucket of paint in a closet, the Doctor got to work writing the message that warned Sally not to blind and to duck, signed the Doctor with the date on the wall as Rose made sure the writing looked exactly as it had in the picture Sally provided them with.

"How long will we be here?" Rose asked once the job was done, hoping their stay was less than a month.

"From my calculations, about a week or so. Thankfully, everything will happen rather quickly. In fact, we only have a few hours before we need to meet with Billy Shipton.

…

"Billy!" Rose cried out, running over to sit next to the young man that had just appeared in front of them.

"Don't be afraid, we can explain exactly what just happened." The Doctor said, going on to explain what the Weeping Angels had done to him.

Appearing dejected, Billy listened intently to what the Doctor said, but appearing surprised when the Doctor gave him instructions that he was going to record a message for him, that he would later hide as an Easter egg on nineteen DVDs for Sally in the future.

"Let's get this message recorded. We have a script and a camera with us right now, you just need to film." Rose said, feeling strangely excited that her and the Doctor were so prepared with what was happening at the moment, even having time to pick up a nice camera and practicing reading the script before they met Billy.

Giggling as the Doctor did hand gestures as he said "wibby wobbly, timey wimey…stuff." Rose sat back and watched, only stepping in for a few moments to complain about their predicament before the taping was complete.

"Thank you for this, Billy. Don't worry, I have this letter from Sally to you, it will explain everything." The Doctor said, handing Billy the letter than explained what he would have to look forward to, a conversation with Sally, on the day he died, right before the rain stopped.

"Good luck." Rose whispered, giving Billy a quick hug before they left him standing by himself, hardly believing the odd turn of events that had just occurred in his life.

…

"So, now what?" Rose whispered, walking with the Doctor after he had acquired some money that would tide them over for their week of capture.

"I guess we have to spend an exciting week in 1969 until the TARDIS is sent back to me, thankfully with the emergency setting I set right after Sally gave me the folder it will find us wherever we are."

"Nothing exciting happens this year." Rose complained. "Wait, let's go shopping! I could get some vintage clothes when they aren't even vintage yet!"

Groaning in annoyance as Rose pulled him to a shop, the Doctor mentally prepared himself for a boring day following Rose around as she tried on clothes, not that he minded when she gave him a fashion show later on.

"Rose! We don't even have anywhere to put anything right now…we can come back and get the clothes once we get the TARDIS back." The Doctor said, sitting down heavily on a chair as he watched Rose walk back in forth in a pair of very high heels.

"Fine!" she grunted in annoyance. "But, can we get somewhere to sleep for tonight? It is dark now and now my feet hurt from trying on so many pairs of shoes."

"Already got it, I got us a room for a few nights…it isn't anywhere special because I didn't want to take that much money this time." The Doctor explained, leading her towards their destination.

…

"Three days? Three days left of this?" Rose complained, staying curled up under the covers even though the Doctor insisted that they leave the room before noon.

"Rose, your life used to be like this all the time. Honestly, it can't be that bad, we have stayed in one place longer than this before. Hey, we were in Barcelona for our honeymoon for longer than this, and I know we have gone more weeks than that without leaving the TARDIS."

"That wasn't the same that was all romantic by the beach." Rose muttered, covering her head with a pillow.

Sitting down next to her and pulling the pillow away from her, the Doctor continues on with his speech. "Why can't this be romantic with just us as well? I am quite a romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"The first four days were, but now I am just tired, like really tired."

"Rosie, get up! Today I found this pizzeria that lets you make your own!" the Doctor suggested, knowing that he had hit the spot when Rose shot up and got ready in minutes.

…

"Who knew the ancient Time Lord would be upstaged at pizza twirling by his young, human wife." Rose teased, wiping the flour that was still in the Doctor's hair from when the dough landed on his head off as much as she could.

"Hmmm, I did win at eating more of the pizza than you." The Doctor joked, poking Rose in the stomach as they walked out of the pizzeria, having enjoyed their relaxing day learning how to make pizza.

"Doctor, you remember your time as John Smith, right?" Rose asked, thinking back to the time not so long ago when the Doctor had to be human for a few months.

The Doctor nodded, asking her why she was wondering so long after the fact.

"What did John Smith think about me?"

"Well, obviously he loved you, but you knew that because he told you. Honestly, there was no way he could have stayed away from you even if he tried. Even though our Soul Bond was disconnected, he felt such a pull towards you because of the leftover traces, you were such a mystery to him, and so beautiful as well." The Doctor explained, putting his arm around Rose when he remembered how alone his wife had felt during that time.

"I'm glad he was there for me…but I have something to confess." Rose whispered, hoping the Doctor wouldn't get mad when she told him the truth.

Noticing how serious Rose was, the Doctor led her to sit on a bench, prompting her that she could tell him anything. "You know, when you asked me if I was sure I wasn't pregnant?"

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, trying to interrupt her before she finished her statement, scared of where this conversation was going.

"Well, I wasn't completely sure that time. You see, I was a few days late, so I was suspecting it…but I was too scared to tell you because I didn't know if you had another plan."

The Doctor, tensing suddenly, grabbed Rose's shoulders so that she had to directly face him. "Please tell me that you didn't go through a miscarriage without me there, I couldn't bear that."

"Oh, not at all…I started my cycle a few days later, I was never pregnant at all. I just wanted to get it off my chest because I was so terrified in that moment and I am getting upset about this whole pregnancy thing." Rose whispered, running her hands through her hair as she tried to stay unemotional.

"You want to stop trying?" the Doctor asked, disappointment obvious in his tone of voice.

"No! No, not at all! I am just worried that nothing has happened yet because it all happened so fast last time, I expected it would this time too." Rose explained, worried that after six months of deciding to try again, nothing had happened yet. "I thought maybe, this is embarrassing to say, but that maybe I could get pregnant while you were human…"

"Oh." The Doctor said, turning away from her to watch as people walked past.

Rose hid her face against his shoulder as tears began to appear, wishing she hadn't mentioned it at all. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was using both of you that way. You're upset now…are you mad at me?"

The Doctor sighed, pulling Rose in for a hug. "Love, please don't worry about that anymore, it's over and in the past…but it'll work itself out soon. Sometimes couples have to try for a long time before they get blessed like that, I'm sure it will happen soon for us. If nothing happens in a few more months I can start running tests and researching, but please don't worry about this, it will only make the chances worse, you need to be relaxed and calm during this, don't stress out about this, I will make sure this works, leave it up to me."

"I guess you are right, it is just that our daughter would be growing up right now…and it just hurts, you know?"

"I know, Rose…it'll all work out, I'll make sure it does." The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead, wishing his hearts were as sure of the situation as he had pretended to be around Rose.

…

"It's the TARDIS!" Rose exclaimed, running up to stroke the blue police box that had just materialized in front of them.

Pushing the door open, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be back inside of his time machine after the Weeping Angels fiasco.

"Thanks to Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale!" Rose sung, skipping around the console room, thankful that the plan had gone off without a hitch and the TARDIS had returned to them so they were no longer stuck in 1969.

...

**Thank you to all my readers or those of you who follow this story...however, there are some things I want to address. First of all, I want more reviews, so I am putting a minimum requirement of at least five reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**P.S. I have every singly chapter done...I just need those reviews because I want to make sure someone actually wants me to keep posting! Thank you and have a good day :)**


	20. Fun with Martha

**Thanks so much for all my reviewers, but in particular the first five! A big shoutout to these readers: badwolfathogwarts, NicNack4U, meg394, MissGuardianAngel, and totallyau.**

**Please keep reviewing and enjoy :)**

Fun with Martha

Not long after they returned from 1969, Rose and the Doctor got a call from Martha. In the call, she had explained how much she missed saving the world and wondered if they would take her on another special trip.

"No offense, Doctor, but it'll be nice to be around another female around here." Rose joked as she piloted the TARDIS to Martha's flat.

"You sure are getting the hang of this…" the Doctor muttered, practically mesmerized at how quickly Rose had taken to flying the TARDIS.

However, just like the Doctor, Rose brought the TARDIS to a jolty stop and ran out the doors to go find Martha.

"Hey, Doc. Where are we going today?" Martha said as she entered the TARDIS, positively elated to be back inside of the blue box once again.

"Well, I was thinking…would you like to go to the planet Mexico? It is mostly water, but the islands are quite beautiful and they have festivals that I'm sure you would love. And the inhabitants are just so amazingly friendly, they treat all visitors like royalty." The Doctor explained, to which Rose exclaimed that he told her he was going to take her there a few months ago but never quite got around to it.

…

The Doctor, once they arrived on Mexico, knew Martha and Rose were loving it here, as they had almost automatically ran off to go get pampered at the spa by the tall, three eyed inhabitants. Deciding that it would be quite a while before they met up with him again, he made his way over to the marketplace, trying to find a specific item he was trying to find for Rose.

Meanwhile, sitting next to each other as their feet were massaged, Rose and Martha caught up with one another. "So, what has been up since I last saw you?"

"Where to begin? Well, the Doctor was human for two months, we got stuck in 1969 by evil stone angels, but I got to talk to a dolphin!" Rose exclaimed, laughing when she noticed Martha's shocked expression.

"Wow, all I've been doing is studying and trying to keep my mother and father from killing each other." Martha laughed, wondering why she had decided to stop traveling with the couple in the first place.

Rose, after proclaiming that they should go meet Victor Hugo next trip because he seemed like a wise man, led Martha to the counter where they would buy a drink that would improve their health after their toes were freshly painted.

"I'll have an energy booster." Rose ordered, remembering the Doctor's advice not to buy the drinks that stimulated moods.

"I'll have the same." Martha said, trying not to stare at the waiter's third eye.

Just as the waiter brought back their drinks, an old woman grabbed Rose's shoulders. "Child, I can help you."

"I don't need any help, but thanks anyway." Rose said, feeling Martha tense up next to her when the woman did not let go of her.

"But you are trying to have a baby?"

Rose, shocked at the woman's question, pushed back her chair, standing up to look the woman in the eyes. "How the hell would you know that?"

"I see all, I have a special eye that shows me these things. I have a concoction that you can take that will ensure conception." The woman said, shoving a small vial into Rose's hands before Rose grabbed Martha and tried to pull away from her.

Stepping forward and grabbing Rose by both of her shoulders, the woman began to shake Rose back and forth. "The child, stop before it is too late, stop before it is created because it will be powerful, too much power. If you know what is good for you, run away from the man who calls himself a doctor, he will be your undoing and lead to doom, ultimate destruction."

"Get away from her!" Martha screeched, pushing the woman off of Rose as the pair turned and ran out into the street.

…

Almost directly after they exited the restaurant, Martha and Rose ran right into the Doctor on the street. After Rose jumped up and hugged the Doctor tightly, the Doctor demanded they tell him why they both were so spooked.

"A woman came up to Rose and said things, scary things." Martha explained, not sure how much she should reveal as Rose had remained eerily silent.

"Martha, tell me exactly what she said." The Doctor ordered, turning his angry eyes towards her so Martha knew she had to tell the truth.

"She gave her a vial that will ensure she gets pregnant…but then she warned Rose that her child would have too much power and to run away from you."

The Doctor, surprised that Rose was still deathly silent and clinging to him like he was about to disappear, picked her up and led Martha back to the TARDIS.

"Rose, are you okay?" the Doctor asked Rose as he sat her down on the jump seat once they had returned to the blue box.

Shaking her head, Rose answered. "Sorry, she just spooked me…I'm fine, we don't have to leave Mexico on my account."

"Give me the vial, Rose." The Doctor ordered, holding out his hand as Rose passed it to him, surprised that she was still clutching it tightly. "This isn't safe, love, I'll get rid of it, is that okay with you?"

"I don't want to see it again." Rose responded. "Please, just don't mention this again, either of you."

…

The next morning, Martha sat in the kitchen eating some cereal. After the incident at Mexico, the Doctor had taken her and Rose to a speakeasy in the 1920's for the rest of the evening, which Martha thought was one of the most exciting nights she had ever had.

"You want some tea, Martha? I'm just going to make some." Rose murmured, yawning as she made her way over to a kettle and began to boil the water, appearing much more relaxed than yesterday.

"Sure, that would be lovely. I thought that the TARDIS could automatically make that for you though in seconds." Martha said, surprised at how comfortable Rose was around her already. For example, Rose was fine with walking around Martha with no makeup and just wearing one of the Doctor's button up shirts.

"I like to keep some things human, it annoys the Doctor to see me doing something so domestic, so that is most of the reason why I do it." Rose laughed, handing Martha a mug of steaming tea. "Oops, do you want me to change? I forgot I was only wearing this…we aren't used to having company."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me a bit as long as your husband had clothes on. What is that alien up to now anyway?" Martha asked, curious as to rather she would see the Doctor dressed in anything besides his typical pinstripes.

"Fixing the TARDIS as usual."

Deciding she had to know how to act about certain situations, Martha hesitantly questioned Rose. "Is it true? You and the Doctor are trying to have a baby again?"

"Yep, quite a few months now…honestly though, I am sort of getting upset about it all. Since my DNA is more compatible with his now, I thought I would be expecting by now. I feel like it is my heart…and the Doctor tries, he really does try to act like it is all okay, but it just isn't" Rose explained, smiling sadly as she stirred her tea.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that much longer of a wait with those alien genes of his that he likes to brag about." Martha said to brighten Rose's mood, winking at Rose who dissolved into giggles.

Not long after, the Doctor entered the room wearing, much to Martha's disappointment, his usual pinstripe suit. "You two, let's go meet the Wright brothers. I don't think I help them on their first flight, but you never know. And Rose, go put some trousers on, we have company, don't be inappropriate in front of our guest."

…

"This isn't what I really expected…" Martha whispered to Rose as they sat on the windy beach, watching as the Doctor chatted with the brothers about thermodynamics.

"Don't worry, we are usually saving the world." Rose joked, thankful for the peaceful past couple of days.

Martha, laughing as the Doctor's tie flew up and hit him in the face, turned to Rose. "Does he ever change clothes?"

"Oh, definitely. Trust me, when you have seen him wearing nothing but boxers for days on end, it is refreshing to see him put his suit back on."

"Wow, I can't picture that! Would you be okay with me asking something personal?" Martha snickered, surprised that the Doctor seemed so human at times that she forgot he was an alien.

Rose, knowing exactly what Martha was hinting at, but deciding to tease her, pretended to be oblivious. "Sure, but what do you mean? What kind of questions?"

"I can't ask it now, forget I said anything." Martha whispered, hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you were going to ask. And to answer your question, the answer is yes, the Doctor is very good in bed. Very, very good actually, he has every right to brag." Rose said, winking at Martha devilishly.

Martha didn't say anything, just flushed bright red and turned to watch as, thanks to the Doctor's help, the Wright brothers flew their plane for the first recorded flight in history.

"What have you two been up to? Gossiping about me, do I have bad breath or something?" the Doctor said as he bounded back over to them, running his hand through his already messy hair to muse it up even more.

"Oh, I was just comparing the size of your penis with Martha." Rose joked, laughing when the Doctor's ears turned red and he became very interested with the grass his foot was kicking as he thought she was being serious.

…

Later on that day, when Martha had learned that the TARDIS had a huge movie room complete with every DVD possible, even those that hadn't been filmed yet, she had demanded they have a Harry Potter marathon.

"Oh! This one is my favorite one and it is coming out later on this year! We have to start with this one and work our way to the rest of them." Martha squealed as she put the fifth movie, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _on.

"I personally like the last one the best, I had to re-watch it again because I cried so much the first time around." Rose said, sitting on the floor next to Martha as she nibbled on a piece of pizza.

"Don't spoil it!" Martha yelled, covering her ears and falling silent as the opening credits began.

Countless hours later, Martha began the last installment, amazed at how good the movies had been thus far.

"You're a wizard, Harry!" Rose called out, feeling the effects of the multiple sodas she had drunk as she leaped around the room, pretending that the Doctor's sonic screwdriver was a wand.

Deciding that Martha wanted to watch the movie in peace, the Doctor walked over to Rose and grabbed his screwdriver back from her. "Rose, I shouldn't have let you have all that caffeine, let's go to our room so Martha can actually hear the movie."

"But I have to stay up to finish the last movie, I'll be good and quiet." Rose complained, flopping down onto the couch, prepared to play innocent now.

About halfway through the movie, Martha glanced back at the couch, smiling when she noticed that the Doctor had removed his jacket and tie. Honestly, Martha thought the couple was just plain adorable all curled up together, obviously kissing when they thought she wasn't looking and then acting all innocent when she turned around. Although she was too far away to hear what they were saying, she knew they had been talking about something most of the movie as well.

"That was amazing…I am so tired though, see you two in the morning." Martha said once the final movie ended, standing up and making her way to her room.

After a few minutes of wandering, Martha realized that, although she was sure her room had been in that exact spot the night before, she was just plain lost. Making her way back the way she thought she had come from, although it took her a few tries, Martha finally caught a glimpse of the movie room.

Coming to a halting stop the moment she was about to enter the room and ask for help to find her room, Martha practically squeaked out in surprise. Hearing a creaking noise and sounds that she never wanted to hear again, Martha stumbled away from the door, finding her way back to her room almost immediately after, her cheeks burning bright red as she closed the door and got ready for bed, thanking god that she didn't walk into the room when the Doctor and Rose were up to a certain…activity.


	21. End of the Universe

**Made it all the way to Chapter 21! Anyhow, I hope you like this new chapter, and remember I need at least five reviews if you want to see how the Master will deal with the Doctor when he has a wife. :) Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**

**Also, I am writing a new story called "A Human Wife" about Human Nature/Family of Blood with Rose in season 2. It doesn't relate to this story at all, but you should check it out anyway.**

End of the Universe

The next morning, Martha walked into the console room to find the Doctor fixing something and Rose curled up asleep on the jump seat covered up in his trench coat.

"She is definitely not a morning person, is she?" Martha commented, coming over and asking the Doctor what he had planned for them that day.

"Not at all, plus she didn't get much sleep last night. Well, I need to recharge the TARDIS a bit, so we need to make a quick pit stop in Cardiff this morning. It'll only take a few minutes really, then we can go off anywhere you choose." The Doctor informed her, not noticing how Martha scoffed when he mentioned that she hadn't had much time to sleep the night before.

"Fine with me, but can we go to something in the Earth's past today? Like ancient, I always liked that time period in history class…can we? I mean, it would be cool to see all of those ancient monuments being constructed…" Martha asked, secretly wanting to go back to see the construction of the Great Pyramid in Egypt.

"Sure, I'll just wake Rose up so she can go get ready and then we can get started with our day, hopefully we won't have to end up saving the world." The Doctor said, leaning down and kissing her cheek to wake her up as he whispered something in her ear as well.

Rose, covering her face with the jacket, groaned in annoyance at having been woken up. Finally, she jumped right up and shuffled out of the room, still with her face securely covered, muttering something intangible as she made her way to take a shower.

…

"That didn't take long at all!" Martha commented as the Doctor declared the TARDIS was fully recharged and they could move on to Egypt as planned.

However, right after he closed the doors, they felt something hit the outside of the ship and the TARDIS began traveling rather quickly on its own, jerking its occupants around the room even more dramatically than usual.

"What the hell was that?" Rose shrieked once the TARDIS had stopped moving, opening the door and rushing out into the unfamiliar landscape.

"Oh my god! He's dead!" Martha yelled, rushing over to feel the attractive man that lay dead in front of the TARDIS, wearing an old fashioned long coat.

Rose, recognizing the man as Captain Jack, kneeled down next to him. "Jack? Doctor, what happened to him?"

"Wait a moment, love. Give it a few minutes." The Doctor whispered, knowing exactly what would happen next as he held her back from going up to Jack's body that would soon wake up again.

As if on cue, Jack began to cough and sat back up, completely healthy and back from the dead, but his recent death did nothing to detour his notice that he was in the presence of people to flirt with.

"You're alive again!" Rose muttered, jumping on Jack for a tight hug that he returned just a little too enthusiastically and tightly for the Doctor's taste.

"Oi, hands off my wife, Jack." The Doctor said, pulling Rose off of Jack and putting his arm protectively around her waist.

However, seconds the Rose detour, Jack set his sights on Martha, introducing himself and winking at her as they shook hands as Rose and the Doctor watched the amusing exchange between the biggest flirt they would ever know.

"Doctor, how is he alive?" Rose whispered, at awe that the man she had last seen during their battle with the Daleks and Cybermen had just died and come back to life once again.

"I can't die, that is all I know sweetheart. Good thing too, because I always end up in trouble." Jack answered, knowing from the Doctor's expression that he shouldn't tell Rose that when she was Bad Wolf she had brought him back to life indefinitely. "Speaking of which, last time I saw you two Rose was blowing up like a balloon, where is your little Time tot now?"

"There were some complications…she didn't make it." The Doctor explained, rubbing Rose's back as she buried her face into his chest, still very sensitive whenever anyone brought up the topic of her lost daughter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Jack muttered, kicking some dirt around with his foot as an awkward silence developed, no one sure how to change the topic back to something more positive.

"Wait a moment, how did you track me down anyway?" the Doctor asked, curious as to how Jack had managed to catch them the few minutes they were landed in Cardiff and latched onto the TARDIS.

Jack reached into a bag he carried and pulled out a tank filled with water and a severed hand. "I got a Doctor detector that comes in handy, it helps me find you again after you two keep on leaving me..."

"What the hell? The hand that you lost when you just regenerated?" Rose murmured, leaning down to look at the twitching hand in the water.

"Oh, I've missed that hand, it was a good hand! Though I like my new one as well, it's a fighting hand. Thanks for bringing it back to me though, I never gave it much thought really." The Doctor exclaimed, strangely excited at the site of his once attached appendage.

Martha, changing the subject as she was already freaked out by the moving hand and the fact that the Doctor was waving around his regrown hand was seriously creepy, spoke up again. "So, where exactly are we?"

"The end of the universe…the TARDIS had to fly as far away as possible to get rid of Jack hanging onto the ship. I've never been here before, no Time Lords have…there is just nothing after this." The Doctor said, afterwards suggesting they walk around a bit to explore their surroundings.

Walking up front with Martha, Jack and her began to chat. "So, how did you end up traveling with those two?"

"Well, I haven't been the whole time, but I met them at a hospital that went to the moon, met Shakespeare, but decided this kind of life wasn't for me." Martha explained, deciding that although Jack was rather handsome, he wasn't the kind of man she should worry herself over.

"Then why are you back here now? Not that I am complaining or anything, I'm glad you were around so I could meet you."

"I was getting bored and depressed, thinking of all the amazing things I could be doing when I was traveling with them. Actually, I only joined them a few days ago and we haven't even saved the world yet." Martha laughed, wondering if the landscape would ever show anything besides a dry wasteland.

Jack, glancing back to make sure the couple couldn't hear them, asked Martha a question. "Were you around them when Rose lost the baby?"

"Pretty soon after that I think, I've never really gotten the details about what happened though, they both close off if it is mentioned. When I first met them I think things were pretty terrible for both of them, I'm pretty sure Rose had cut herself off from everything and was extremely depressed, she would barely even eat or talk to him at all. They got into this huge fight one night and I guess after that things began to get better, they definitely seem so much better now anyway." Martha explained, but was immediately ripped out of that train of thought when she noticed an abandoned city built into stone.

"What are those people?" Martha whispered, seeing a group of human like beings with torches running towards them.

Just then, a human ran jumped out from a rock not far away from them. "Teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"What? Why would I do that?" Rose asked as the rest of the group pulled back their lips to show their teeth and the Doctor forced her mouth open to show that her teeth were normal as well.

"Come, I can help you escape from the humanoids, they will eat you alive." The man informed them, motioning for them to follow as he sprinted away, hoping that they followed him.

…

"What the hell just happened?" Rose asked, catching her breath after they stood protected behind a gate from the cannibals.

"The humanoids have been hunting us for years, but the pure humans are going to escape on this spaceship to Utopia." The man explained, leading them into the enclosure.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor, I can help you if you go fetch that big blue box, I need it back. However, what is Utopia?" The Doctor said when he found out that the man in charge of the launch was having some troubles.

Leading them into the control room, the man left the group alone as he went to go find the Professor in charge.

"Doctor, I have a bad feeling about this…I just want to go back to the TARDIS...please, this scares me." Rose whispered to the Doctor, trying to pull on his jacket so he would pay attention to her.

"Rose, don't worry, everything will be fine. Just catch up with Martha and Jack while I chat with the engineer." He said, pushing Rose over to a corner and ignoring her pouting face as he did so.

"Hello, can I help you?" the Doctor asked, stepping forward and extending his hand to the old man that had walked into the room to examine the computers once more.

"Nice to meet you, I am Professor Yana." The elderly man said, shaking his hand as his mouth formed a twisted smile at the Doctor's presence.


	22. Professor YANA

**Thank you so much for reading and for the few reviews I received! Please keep it up and I will keep updating (I really want to stay with the 5 reviews as a minimum) Read onward and hopefully enjoy :)**

Professor YANA

"Hello, I am Rose." Rose said, extending her hands to chat with the Professor's assistant insectoid, Chantho.

After a few minutes of polite conversation with Chantho and Martha, Rose heard Yana tell the Doctor that the engines were not working for the spaceship to fly away.

"I can fix this up real quick, that's if that is okay with you." The Doctor murmured, taking out his sonic as he went to work on the engine controls.

Martha, noticing the way everyone seemed so tense about the departure, made her way onto the ship for a moment, chatting with a few of the humans.

However, the Doctor was unable to fix the problem without going into a certain room. "The only way that would work is if you go in that room, but everyone would die in there."

"Guess I am your man then, you sure are lucky I am here right now." Jack teased, standing up and volunteering for the job as he and the Doctor walked out of the room.

…

"So, I need to go in there, not die, and then press the buttons as you instruct me?" Jack said, taking off his coat as he prepared to go into the radioactive room.

"Exactly, thanks for doing this Jack." The Doctor muttered, watching as Jack walked into the room from a window in the door, still able to communicate with the man. "However, you don't have to strip down for my sake you know."

"No problemo, but this new regeneration of yourself, now that I've been around you, it's rather cheeky, I think I like it." Jack laughed, walking over to the controls as instructed, the only person able to survive the radiation.

The Doctor smiled, glad to see that Jack had finally fully forgiven him for leaving him at Satellite 5 so very long ago for both of them.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something, just don't freak out." Jack began, continuing when he saw the Doctor nod. "This wasn't supposed to happen, any of it, your future was supposed to be different and it was. In the future that should have been, you met me again and had me go back in the past to change it."

"I wouldn't do that, it would change so many timelines. Jack, why would I do that? I can't control time like that…it is wrong!" the Doctor said, panic filling his voice as he realized how little he knew about what Jack was about to tell him.

"Originally, at the battle of Canary Wharf I wasn't there…when I was there, everything was set back a few seconds so Rose fell seconds later and avoided getting sucked into the void. But when I wasn't there, as it originally was, Rose's father from the other universe came through and took her back to the other universe with him, separating the two of you forever when the walls between the universes closed."

"Rose? What happened to Rose?" the Doctor whispered, clenching his fists as he watched Jack go about part of his instructions.

"You found a way to send her a message, a projection of yourself eventually, but it was too late…not long before your image arrived, there was a complication…You see, Rose's body was barely strong enough to survive the pregnancy in the first place, but she was so distraught and stressed about being separated. Doctor, both Rose and the baby died, I'm so sorry." Jack said, surprised to see how the Doctor had walked away from the window as he was speaking.

Once he returned to Jack's view, he asked him a few questions in a tense voice. "I told you all of this? When did we meet again? Or were you there when all of this happened?"

"You were alone when all of this happened, that must have been torture for you…I saw you again more than a few months after it happened I think, but it wasn't good Doctor. I was only with you for a short time, but you scared me so much, you had just given up on everything. If you ever traveled anywhere, you didn't care about the laws of time anymore and saved who you wanted to and let others die, you truly lived up to your name the Lonely God."

"Did I succeed, in killing myself I mean?" the Doctor whispered, barely noticing that Jack had fixed the problems and the engines had jump started once again.

"How did you know you wanted to kill yourself?" Jack asked, making his way out of the radioactive room now that his job was done.

"I know…I could tell in your voice and I know how my mind would work if that actually happened. So, did I? Is that why you came back to change time?"

"You almost succeeded…I found you half dead, stupid you had to go confront practically every monster so you could pretend like your death was stoic, and it was your dying wish for me to do this for you. You told me what to do and set my vortex manipulator to the correct time…and now, here we are." Jack muttered, pulling the Doctor in for a much needed hug.

Returning the hug, the Doctor spoke again. "I don't know how to thank you Jack…thank you for saving Rose for me, I can never repay you for that. Thank you so much, I have my Rose back and I left you again, I keep leaving you…it is just that you are wrong…you are a fixed point in time, which isn't supposed to ever happen."

…

Meanwhile, Rose was sitting in a chair chatting with Yana about his accomplishments over his long life.

"I am an old man who lived a long life, how did you get here?" Yana asked, turning his attention back to Rose.

"Oh, the TARDIS…it is this amazing spaceship." Rose explained, jumping up and rushing over to the man when he leaned down, holding his head as if in pain.

"Don't worry child, I've had this forever. A drumming noise, constant drumming in my head ever since I was young. It never stops, the drums never stop, and they are always there in my head, my whole life."

Rose, motioning Martha to come over to her, continued to question Yana. "What do you think it means? Has it gotten worse?"

"Actually, it has…the drumming has gotten worse, that blue box being here especially has increased its volume." Yana muttered as he explained what he was telling Rose to Martha.

"I can't help but notice you keep touching something in your jacket, what is it?" Martha asked, leaning over to affectionately pat the man on the shoulder.

Yana, pulling out an old fob watch, spun it around in his hands. "This old thing is broken…it just feels odd to me, I've had it since I was a child."

Rose, noticing how identical the watch appeared to what the Doctor had used to become human to hide from the Family, stepped back, gasping in surprise.

Martha, realizing Rose was freaking out, walked over to her friend, asking her what was the matter. "Rose, what is going on? Are you okay?"

"Come with me, we need to find the Doctor, right now." Rose whispered, pulling Martha with her towards the room that the Doctor was currently in.

…

"A fob watch! Exactly like the one you had when you changed into John Smith." Rose yelled, rushing up to the Doctor and explaining her suspicions. "I think he is a Time Lord too, just hiding in human form."

"Rose, that is impossible, I killed everyone on Gallifrey, I watched it burn." The Doctor murmured, running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth.

Rose, knowing she was never going to get anywhere when the Doctor was distracted like this, grabbed him and whispered his real name into his ear, which gave her his attention immediately as it always did.

"Doctor? What is going on?" Jack asked, noticing how the Doctor was now standing deathly still, gripping onto something with his eyes firmly closed shut.

Suddenly jumping into action, the Doctor ran to the door, practically falling to the ground when he felt Yana open the fob watch, fully returning to his Time Lord awareness.

"No! This can't be happening!" the Doctor shrieked, pounding on the door that now trapped them all in, even pushing Rose away from himself when she tried to comfort him. "He's here, this can't be!"

"Doctor, calm down please…use your screwdriver to open the door so we can reach him. Isn't this a good thing, you aren't alone anymore." Martha said as the Doctor followed her advice and opened the door, running towards the room where Yana and Chantho were.

…

However, the group was up for quite a sight, as Chantho was lying on the ground, pulling the trigger on a gun to kill Yana.

"Are you okay?" Rose yelled, rushing up to hold onto Chantho's form as she died in her arms.

At the same time, Yana, grabbing the Doctor's hand, raced into the TARDIS, locking himself into the machine. "How dare you?"

Rose, standing up and pulling her husband away from the TARDIS's locked door, watched as a light shone through the windows as Yana regenerated.

Refusing to remove his head from where he had hidden it in her neck, Rose coaxed the Doctor across the room as the sound of the Time Lord's laughter reverberated around the room.

"You know who I am, don't you, little Doctor?" the Time Lord screeched, his voice now that of a much younger man.

"The Master. Don't do this, I can help you." The Doctor choked out, finally looking up to glare at the TARDIS.

"Oh, I can and I will. Have fun, Doctor, the cannibal humans are going to get here soon, I can tell how taken you are with the pathetic humankind, wait until you see what they will become." The Master laughed as the TARDIS disappeared from sight and the door began to be attacked by the cannibals.

Martha, clinging tightly to the pleased Jack, screamed at him what was going to happen.

"Martha, just be quiet right now." The Doctor yelled, rushing over to Jack and running his sonic screwdriver over Jack's vortex manipulator. "Using this I can go where the TARDIS is, I locked it so that there can be only one time he can be."

All holding onto each other, the group was thrust away from the end of the universe, to another time where the universe already may be beginning to fall apart.

**So, the Master is obviously coming in the next chapter and I will be taking requests about how evil the Master is or how he reacts to the Doctor having a wife! If you have any ideas please review this chapter to do so. Thanks again!**


	23. Harold Saxon

**Thanks for the five reviews, they came a bit faster this time ;)**

**Please enjoy this chapter when the Master is introduced! Don't worry, he hasn't started anything bad yet...but that doesn't mean he will! Keep up with the reviews and I will continue to update, read on!**

Harold Saxon

"What the hell?" Martha yelled out, stumbling when her feet hit the ground once more in a familiar landscape of modern day London.

"Sorry about that, travel using the vortex manipulator is tricky sometimes, thankfully we got to London around the present time. I guess I can work this thing better than I thought." Jack explained, looking around at the campaign posters that covered the buildings.

Martha, noticing the man on the poster, yelled out that the Master's voice she had heard was the same as Harold Saxon, a man who was running for Prime Minister, and had supposedly won the election by a landslide while they had been traveling.

"Martha, let's go to your flat right now to figure out a plan, we need to get out of the open and find out everything we can." The Doctor said, finally speaking up as he led the group towards Martha's place to investigate.

Once they arrived at her flat, the Doctor automatically went to the computer, searching everything for information about the so called Harold Saxon and the rest of his fake life he had created for himself.

"Oh, he has a wife, Lucy Saxon. I must say, she is much too pretty for him." Rose mentioned, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"I pity her, a Time Lord with a human wife…she has no idea what is coming for her, or at least I hope she is oblivious about her husband." The Doctor muttered, soon after asking Martha what she knew about Saxon.

Martha, after explaining that she was just drawn to vote for Saxon even though she didn't even know much about what he stood for, noticed that he was giving a speech on the television, a speech that seemed as if he was talking directly to them.

"Wait a moment…" the Doctor exclaimed as he listened to the Master's pointed words, looking behind the television to see a bomb about to go off, ordering them all to run out of the building as fast as possible.

Almost seconds after they reached the street, the bomb in the apartment exploded, knocking Martha to the ground as the rest of them managed to stay on their feet and look at the ruins of Martha's former home.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about your stuff, this is just so terrible!" Rose said, helping Martha stand up as they walked down the street.

"It's okay, we are all safe now." Martha said, picking up her phone when it began to ring with a call from her mother.

Standing and watching Martha talk to her mother, the Doctor knew something was happening on the phone when she began to scream into the phone, demanding that someone tell her what was happening.

"They have my family…" Martha whispered, shutting her phone and appearing dejected at the horrors that seemed to keep happening to her at the moment.

…

Driving her car to her mother's house, Martha came to a halting stop right before her mother's home at the scene in front of them.

"No!" Martha yelled, watching in horror as her mother and father were shoved into the back of a van, surrounded by armed guards.

"Martha! Turn around right now!" Rose screamed, grabbing onto Jack as they cowered in the back seat, seeing the guards turn their attention and begin running towards them, trying to shoot them through the windshield.

Thankfully, Martha was able to drive the car away to safety, getting out at some random street and wandering away.

"What do we do?" Martha muttered, practically in shock at what she had just witnessed and the fact that they were actually safe for the time being.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Martha's phone rang, and she answered it, yelling at Harold Saxon to give her back her family as his voice cooed out to her, absolutely repulsive as usual.

"Give me the phone." The Doctor ordered, grabbing the phone from Martha and saying hello to the Master as he wandered down the street.

"Oh, my name sounds so wonderful coming from your lips…" the Master taunted. "And you call yourself the Doctor, as if you make people better, you only destroy and leave death in your wake."

The Doctor, trying to convince the Master to give up his plan for dominating Earth, told him that they could be together again, the last of the Time Lords, and travel the universe once the Master had finished taunting him about how he had felt whilst destroying Gallifrey.

"With you? Why the hell would I want to be with you?" the Master laughed manically. "I only want to hurt you now Doctor, I just need to find out what it is to do to you…perhaps the little blonde thing I've noticed you seem so drawn to, that would be quite fun."

"Please, we are the only ones left, don't do this!" the Doctor pleaded, but the Master had other plans, informing him that he was watching them even now and that the only thing they could do now was run.

Hanging up the phone, the Doctor ordered the group to run, taking off together towards nowhere in particular, just knowing that they had to run, and run fast.

…

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, settling herself down onto the Doctor's lap in an abandoned warehouse after Jack came back with some chips to eat, knowing how upset the Doctor was that the only other Time Lord that was alive was intent on torturing him and the world.

The Doctor, however, pushed Rose off of his lap, and moved away whenever she reached out to touch him, refusing to as much meet her eyes.

"Doctor, are you mad at me?" Rose whispered, trying to keep her eyes from filling with tears at her husband's sudden rejection at her attempts to distract him from the situation he had to deal with at the moment.

"Rose, the Master suspects that you are special to me already, hell I'm sure he knows everything about you already, but we can't let him find out anything else. So, please just stay away from me for the moment. If he found out that I loved you, he would torture you to hurt me, he practically already said he was going to do that on the phone and I won't have that."

Rose, stomping her foot on the ground, protested. "But I'm really scared, Doctor."

"Please, do this for me. From now on, you and I aren't to act like we are married or in love. Whatever you do, don't you dare try to protect me if something happens, he will just hurt you more. Act like you barely know me, don't talk to me, and stay around Jack, he will protect you for me, it'll all be okay soon." The Doctor murmured, pushing Rose towards Jack as he went back to work researching on Martha's computer.

"First of all, who the hell is this Master guy?" Jack muttered after he pulled the now deathly silent Rose who was still glaring at the Doctor into the seat right next to him, looking at the Doctor to clear up the confusion.

"He is a Time Lord obviously, we used to be friends, when we were children in Gallifrey…" the Doctor began after eating a few chips. "You see, when a Time Lord child is very young they have to look into the Untempered Schism and observe the raw power of time. Some children find inspiration and strength in it, some run away, and quite a few just go mad."

"Wait, which one did you do then?" Martha asked, noticing how the Doctor's eyes looked as though he wasn't even in the room with them when he spoke of his home planet of Gallifrey.

Rose, after taking a quick glance at the Doctor, answered for him. "Oh, he ran of course. Can't you tell that he never quite stopped?"

"I have some information…Harold Saxon is going to present the Earth's first contact with an alien race of Toclafane from a ship in space, the Valiant." Jack said, giving the Doctor a new course of action.

"Torchwood, you work for Torchwood now? They almost took everything away from me, you know that more than anyone!" the Doctor practically shrieked out as he noticed the familiar logo on Jack's laptop.

"Yes, but I rebuilt it in your honor, it isn't like how it was in the past…it is good and helps humanity's knowledge, but does not destroy or disrespect other alien races." Jack explained, relieved that the Doctor seemed to accept his words rather quickly.

Finally standing up, the Doctor stood and got to work on Martha's laptop to make a device that he hoped would help them defeat the Master.

"Here, each of you take one of these. On these TARDIS keys is a perception filter, I'll show you how it works." The Doctor said, putting on one of the keys and asking Martha if she could see him.

After squinting and trying to look directly at him, Martha answered. "It's like I obviously know you are right in front of me, I just don't want to see you…it is hard to look right at you."

"Exactly! That way, if we are quiet, we can sneak unnoticed into places." The Doctor exclaimed, directing the group to where the Master was about to board the aircraft.

…

Watching in plain sight, though now unobserved by everyone due to their perception filters, the group watched Harold Saxon and other leaders board the plane.

"We follow them?" Martha whispered, desperately hoping that her parents were safe and that she would soon be able to rescue them from the Master.

Nodding his head, the Doctor motioned to Jack to use his vortex manipulator to get them aboard the Valiant.

Now aboard, hiding in the shadows, the Doctor led them towards the place where the TARDIS was standing. Jack, remembering the Doctor from the future without Rose and how miserable he was, put his arm protectively around Rose, deciding that he was not going to let go of her until she was safe.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked, walking into the console room that looked so completely different and she swore she could feel the pain of the machine.

"It's a paradox machine…he changed the poor thing." The Doctor murmured, walking up and stroking bits of the TARDIS that still looked mildly familiar. "He is going to take over the world."

Leading the way to where a conference was held, the group watched as the President of the United States was questioned by some Toclafane asking for their master. However, when the Master excitedly leaped up, he ordered the President's death.

"Now then don't worry, I am the Master." The Master said, turning to smile at the room, his plan almost complete.

**Now, I am against it...but would anyone like to have the Master do something with Rose being pregnant or about the other baby...if you have any opinions please leave a review about it!**


	24. The Master's Plan

**Thank you, I got more reviews than I expected, so please keep it up! It really helps me when I am planning how to continue with this story and I need my readers' support, so please leave a review, even if it is just a few words. **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter...and don't get mad if you didn't want this as well, just read on and I hope you like it!**

The Master's Plan

The Doctor, pulling off his TARDIS key, leaped at the Master, only to be caught and held back by two guards almost immediately.

"Oh, Doctor, you think you are so clever, don't you?" The Master laughed, pointing and chuckling at the companions the Doctor thought were hidden even though he had known they were there the entire time.

"Don't touch them, don't you dare!" the Doctor yelled, struggling against his captors as the Master turned his attention towards his companions.

"I think I know which one to hurt the most, Doctor. I'm not stupid, I know it would hurt you most if I torture the pretty blonde one, nice choice by the way, blondes are quite pleasurable. Rose, come here to Master. It is Rose, isn't it sweetheart?" the Master said, skipping over to Rose and yanking her back with him in front of the Doctor.

Staying silent, Rose stared straight forward, looking directly at the wall to remain emotionless so that it wouldn't be harder for the Doctor than it already was.

"What an adorable couple you two make together! Now tell me, when is your wedding anniversary? Oh darn, I missed it, didn't I?" the Master shrieked, jumping up and clapping his hands together with glee. "Now, I wonder what will make the Doctor react, as he is attempting to remain stoic, what a silly little mistake of his."

Watching the Doctor's face, the Master circled around Rose, stopping when he stood right next to her, reaching his hand up and lightly stroking her face. Smiling as he did so, the Master grabbed Rose's head and pulled her in for a rough kiss, his lips forcing hers open. Rose, who was trying to remain quiet, let out a small squeak when she felt the Master's fingers dig deeply into her collarbones, sure to leave bruises in the future.

Upon hearing her make the small noise of pain, the Doctor's resolve broke as he fought back against the men, screaming at the Master. "Stop it, stop it! Please, don't hurt her! Kill me, just get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Now we are getting somewhere, I found that your weak point is your pathetic mate." The Master chuckled, pulling away from Rose and slapping her hard across the face, followed by a hard push that caused Rose to fall to the ground so hard her head bounced.

"ROSE! I'm begging you, I will do anything, just let her go! Let my Rose go!" the Doctor yelled, his eyes turning dark with anger as he saw the Master smirk at him as he sat down on top of Rose, holding down her hands so that she couldn't fight back.

"Oh, it's my Rose now? A bit possessive I would say, but this is just getting fun for me, Doctor." The Master said, putting his hands around Rose's neck, squeezing tighter, finally releasing his hands right before she lost consciousness. "I hope that leaves a bruise. Speaking of injuries, didn't it just break both of your hearts when your baby died, Doctor?"

Rose, unable to hold it back any longer, let out what she had been holding inside as she began to cry at the Master's malicious words, feeling terrible that the sound of her cries was torturing the Doctor even more than before, but she just couldn't stop now that she had started.

"Your Doctor always did have a thing for Earth girls, specifically pretty and young blonde ones. What makes you think he cares about you more than them, huh? Who knows when he would have dropped you like the rest of them, isn't that right, Doc?" the Master cackled, stroking Rose's hair as she struggled beneath him. "What was that? Did you honestly think that you meant more to him just because you almost had his offspring? Well, that is just a consequence that comes about when you shag, sweetheart."

"Rose, don't listen to that despicable monster." The Doctor whispered to her, bracing away from the guards as much as he could to get to her.

"Me? Do you think you have any right to call me a monster, Doctor? Would you like me to tell Rose what you really did to your almost daughter?" the Master asked, his face brightening up when he saw the utter confusion on the Doctor's face. "Oh, I suppose that hasn't happened for you yet…just wait, in a few years she will know what you did and then…well…let's just say it probably won't be pretty. I mean, you did destroy your entire species without looking back, what's the difference with your children anyway? Now I should zip my lips, I am giving away too many spoilers, oh that's a good word!"

The Master just chuckled again, enjoying the pain on the Doctor's face as he leaned down and roughly kissed Rose on the mouth again, ignoring the way she was kicking her legs in an attempt to get him off of her.

"Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt her anymore! Please Master, please." The Doctor gasped, his eyes filling with tears as well as he listened helplessly to Rose's whimpers.

"Oh Rosie, it thrills me when you fight back." The Master chuckled, kissing her lips once more before hungrily kissing her neck.

"Please…just stop it." Rose whispered, speaking up for the first time, attempting to push the Master off of her as much as possible.

Jack, noticing a tear that had just ran down Rose's face, yet out a yell, running towards the Master in anger for hurting Rose and not appearing like he was going to stop.

The Master quickly leaped into action when Jack leaped forward, pointing his sonic laser at the man that fell dead onto the floor. "Oh, how fun! I get to kill him over and over again."

Rose, who had been released by the Master when he killed Jack, rushed over to Jack who was just awaking, watched as he passed his vortex manipulator over to Martha, telling her to escape.

"Now for you, Doctor, I have some of Lazarus's technology, but reversed, say one hundred years older." The Master cackled, pointing his laser at the Doctor, who was now a very old, weak man, powerless against the Master.

Martha ran over to the Doctor, trying to help the Doctor, but when Rose tried to run over as well Jack used all his strength to prevent her from leaving his side even though she was fighting against him to get to the Doctor.

Watching in horror, Martha saw her family, who were now the Master's prisoners, get shoved into the room, and after the Doctor whispered something into her ear, she pressed the button on the vortex manipulator, sending herself away back to Earth.

"Oh well, I will just release the six billion Toclafane's now, to kill one-tenth of the population on Earth. Bye-bye to the Doctor's precious humans!" The Master laughed, pressing a button that opened a giant crack in the sky as the metal spheres rushed to Earth, automatically killing.

"Now, I think I know what I will do with the Captain, take him away!" the Master ordered as Jack was dragged away from Rose out of the room.

The Master, laughing at Martha's family's pathetic attempts to break away, turned back to the Doctor. "I never got to finish with your precious Rose, now did I?"

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" the Doctor screamed as the Master walked up to Rose again, who was now held back by Lucy Saxon.

"Oh, Doctor, you have grown weak…and you tried to pretend this human girl was not important to you, but the moment we even touch her you become murderous. I think I have an exciting plan for her, hmm, very thrilling actually." The Master laughed, ordering Lucy to take Rose out of the room, who was still unable to talk due to a cloth that was tied around her mouth.

However, Rose's screams, although muffled, were still heard in the room as she was pulled away, her hands trying to reach out to the Doctor until she disappeared from sight.

…

"So, it is true that the Doctor partakes in a Soul Bond with you? How pitiful, wasting all that energy on such an unevolved creature." the Master cackled, walking around Rose, whom he had tied down to a chair.

"You bastard, I won't tell you anything, not a thing." Rose hissed, spitting at the wicked Time Lord.

"Oh, you don't have to my sweet." The Master whispered, ignoring Rose's protests and pressed his fingers to her temples as he entered her mind against her will.

Rose, knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment because the Master was able to knock down every wall she put up in her consciousness, sat frozen as she felt the Master's presence, so much darker and colder than the Doctor's, wander around her memories. However, in the back of her head, she began to sense heat and practically screamed out at a sudden flare of agony.

"The Doctor sure is a clever thing, he is…I can't disable your Soul Bond because he put up some defenses that only he has the ability to remove. Hmm…that doesn't mean I can't use you for my own personal gain. Oh my! What is this? My oh my, I have a surprise for you Rosie, do you want to know what it is?" the Master asked Rose, removing his hands from her temples with a wicked smile.

"No." Rose simply stated, deciding she wasn't going to give the Master any words to work with.

"You're pregnant, Rosie!" the Master laughed as he observed Rose's shocked face. "Oh, isn't this just precious?"

The Master reached out to touch Rose again, but she fought away from him, ending up halfway across the room before he caught her. "Don't you dare hurt me or my baby!"

"Now, what do you think I have planned for a silly ape when she has the potential to give me a child with Time Lord genes?" the Master cackled, suddenly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a syringe that he immediately stuck into Rose's throat, her body falling limp to the floor immediately.

…

The Master, walking up to the doghouse he had constructed for the elderly Doctor, kicked the door as the Doctor crawled out.

"What have you done to my Rose?" the Doctor whispered, attempting to stand on two legs to fight the deplorable Master.

"I think you can guess…I must say, I really can see why you waste your time with her though, she is rather fun to play with." The Master cackled, pride filling him at the Doctor's disgusted face.

The Doctor didn't respond, just stared down at the floor with his hands clenching tightly together, unable to look to meet the Master's eyes and wished he could close off his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear the Master gloating any longer.

"Oh, you felt that already? You can't sense her with your Soul Bond anymore? You think you are so clever, but you know what that means, don't you? Your Rose is dead. She died afraid and she died alone." The Master laughed, watching in amusement at the Doctor's pained expression.

"You are lying!" the Doctor screeched, not able to believe his beloved wife was hurt, let alone dead.

"Am I? Then how do I know she died calling out for you, in pain and without comfort. You weren't there to save her and now she is dead, how does that make you feel, oh powerful Time Lord? Are your two hearts just breaking right now? Your Soul Bond died in a pool of her own blood, and right before the light left her eyes she started screaming, she's a screamer that one, but do you want to know what she said?" the Master said, loving being able to taunt the Doctor in such a way.

The Doctor didn't answer, just merely turned his head away, unable to meet the evil man's eyes.

"I'll tell you anyway. She said, and I quote, 'The Doctor will save me, I know he will, he always does.' She kept on repeating that as we beat her, it took a surprisingly long time to kill her that way, it was rather pathetic near the end, her attempts at fighting back. Near the end, she just shouted your name as loud as she could, Lucy said she could hear her rooms away. The last words she spoke, Doctor, they were this 'Everything hurts, I'm scared Doctor.' Right after that I am pretty sure she was trying to say your name and that she loved you, but she got a nasty kick to the head after that and never regained consciousness."

Cackling to himself at the tears running down the Doctor's wrinkly face, the Master shoved the Doctor back into his enclosure, closing the door behind him, pleased with himself.

"Oh, and one more thing that I realized…it was quite a waste I suppose looking back on what I did, but can't change the past you know. Well, it seems as if you finally succeeded in implanting your genes into Rose, she was pregnant." The Master whispered as he stuck his face back inside of the tent.

"No, you wouldn't kill her, she has Time Lord gene potential." The Doctor said, his voice breaking as he did so as his mind tried to wrap around the horror that had just occurred.

"I wouldn't? Or would I?" the Master winked as he left the Doctor alone in the tent, chuckling to himself as he thought of how well his plan was going and how he was now truly the master of all.

For a long while, the Earth was destroyed, millions were tortured to death and the rest were on the streets, starving and frightened. Captain Jack was chained up, unable to free himself. Martha's family was forced to be the Master's personal slaves, viewing the world crumble around them. Even Lucy, the Master's wife, was tortured under the Master's reign of power over Earth. That was that, and there seemed to be no hope that anything would ever get better, it appeared as if they never could.


	25. The Secret Plan

**Whoa! When did I get over 100 reviews! Wow, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, I always thought this story would have about five reads...it is quite surprising!**

**Well, here is the end of the Master...I always hated this episode...then I only have a few more chapters left in this story! So please keep reviewing, I love the support and I hope you like it! :)**

The Secret Plan

However, not everyone had given up. Martha Jones, following through with the Doctor's advice, had been traveling the world and was now somewhat of a legend. Recently, she had met up with a medical doctor, Thomas Milligan, who had joined her on her quest.

"How can you do that, I've heard you have been everywhere." Tom said, baffled by how at ease Marta seemed walking across the now almost barren Earth.

"This. It makes it so people don't notice me. Now, I've heard about a gun that Torchwood and UNIT have been making that can defeat the Master, can you help?" Martha asked, taking off her TARDIS key to show him how it worked to disguise her.

"I'll lead you to Professor Docherty, I know she had been wanting to meet you." Thomas explained, leading her to the older woman's room.

Not long after they arrived, with help from a disk Martha had brought with her, they were able to connect through video with the Master, but that didn't do much help, as they were shocked by what they had witnessed.

…

Where the Master lurked, life went on with him mentally and physically torturing them, but there was something brewing underneath all of the captives. They had worked out a plan, a trap for the Master, and the Doctor, knowing it was time, began to transmit the signal to the others.

Working its way from the Doctor through Martha's parents and her sister Tish, the signal finally reached Jack, who, using all of his possible force, broke free of the chains that bound him and rushed towards the room where the Doctor was imprisoned.

"Oh, come at me!" Jack yelled to the guards with gun, getting shot and dying multiple times, his clothes full of bullet holes.

The Doctor, still an old man, managed to steal the Master's sonic laser from him, but was caught in the act.

"Thought you were tricky, did you?" the Master cackled, turning of the Doctor and informing him he was going to age him as far as possible with the device.

Leaning over the now seemingly empty pile of pinstripes, a small, shriveled up form with humungous eyes poked its head out, the ancient form of the Doctor.

…

Martha, after witnessing the Doctor's horrifying transformation, began to realize that Docherty would be more valuable than she had realized. Using a shocking device, Martha and Tom prepared to capture a Toclafane and see what was inside.

"GO!" Tom shouted, pushing Martha as she raced in front of a sphere, causing it to follow her right into its trap.

Now in the possession of a Toclafane, Docherty opened the enclosure, revealing a face, a shockingly familiar blob of skin that had eyes that Martha had seen before.

"What are you?" Martha whispered, in shock at the creature that had destroyed the Earth with the Master.

"I was going to Utopia, but there was nothing there, this was the only way we could survive." The sphere explained and the group realized with horror that the monsters were humans from the end of the universe that the Master had brought back with him, a terrible paradox.

Deciding that it was more imperative now than ever, Thomas and Martha left Docherty to get the last part of the gun that they needed.

However, right after they left, Docherty betrayed them, informing the Master of Martha's location.

…

"How does it feel to be so powerless, Doctor?" the Master cackled, sitting down to watch the Doctor sit in the small bird cage he had trapped him in.

The Doctor didn't answer, so the Master just continued on with his mocking. "Humans are destroying everything, don't you see? Oh, but you couldn't bear to kill them, you have always had such a soft spot for humans, I can't imagine why though."

Lucy Saxon, with make up trying to cover her black eye, walked into the room, informing the Master that he had just received the location of Martha Jones.

"Oh, that is amazing news! Isn't it Doctor? Now I can kill even more of your little friends, just like your pathetic human wife." The Master laughed, preparing to walk out of the room.

Without even a glance back at the Doctor, the Master ran out of the room, intent on killing Martha Jones.

…

However, before the Master went to go see Martha he had a little thing he had to go deal with, so walked into a completely white room to look at the thin blonde girl lying on a bed.

"Wakie Wakie, Sleeping Beauty!" the Master called out to her, pressing a button as she sat straight up and gasping for air at the same time.

"What? What?" Rose screamed, her eyes finally opening for the first time in months, finding herself alone with the Doctor in a cell like room, but that wasn't what scared her the most. The worst thing was that when she glanced down she couldn't see her feet, as her view was impended by her huge pregnant belly.

"Don't worry, you are completely healthy, I just kept you sedated for a little while." The Master explained, walking around her and quickly unhooking all of the machines from her.

"The baby?" Rose gasped out, gingerly placing her hands on the belly that she felt like had been completely flat only moments before. She hadn't even had enough time to really process that she was pregnant again, and now here she was, feeling like she was about to pop with no memories of anytime between the two occurrences.

The Master just chuckled, walking over to Rose and placing his hand on her stomach, clenching his jaw in annoyance when Rose pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. "Feisty, aren't you? And don't you worry, the Time Lord child is developing perfectly."

"What are you going to do?" Rose squeaked out when she realized there was no way to actually escape this time, not without the Doctor's help. However, she knew she would never go down without a fight, and searched the room with her eyes, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Oh, well you get to see your husband one last time, a final goodbye of sorts I guess you could call it…then I suppose the rest doesn't concern you after that. Just know that I won, I will always win." The Master hissed, calling in Lucy to prepare Rose as he left to capture and kill Martha once and for all.

…

Martha, now in possession of the gun she needed, made her way into a group of refugees.

"Martha Jones? It really is her!" one of the refugees yelled, demanding that she tell them how she had survived the torturous year.

Settling herself down on a step, Martha told her story. "I am no one special, I am just like all of you. But, there is someone better, someone that you have never heard of. His name is the Doctor, and he has saved you so many times, more times than you can ever imagine. So many times aliens have attacked the Earth, but he always defeats them without a trace left, and we all go on with our normal lives. He never waits for a thank you, and if he got one he wouldn't accept it. He is the bravest man I've ever met and he can save you again."

Just then, a voice called out from outside, it was the Master come to capture Martha.

"No! You can't sacrifice yourself!" Tom yelled, leaping outside and protecting Martha, but was immediately shot down dead in cold blood.

Martha, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the man she now cared about fall to the ground, stepped forward, giving herself up to the Master to be taken prisoner.

…

Now inside the Valiant as well, Martha was brought in front of the Master with her family and the Doctor, even Captain Jack, watching.

"Good try, but I am going to kill you now! First, I will call the rest of the Toclafane down to destroy the rest of the universe, then I will kill you and make everyone watch!" the Master cackled, forcing Martha down onto her knees.

"Go ahead." Martha whispered, closing her eyes and hanging her head in defeat.

"Oh, but I have a surprise first! Guards, bring her in!" the Master called as two guards dragged Rose, who looked in perfect health, though still half unconscious, into the room. "Surprise! Rose is alive, I obviously am going to kill her, but I just wanted her to see all of the destruction before I slit her throat in front of the Doctor."

The Doctor, staring at Rose, wondered what she was thinking at the moment, as she was crying rather heavily, acting as if she was too ashamed about something he had yet to notice to meet his eyes.

Rose, having forced herself away from Lucy, was immediately grabbed by Francine, who pulled her in a corner. "Oh you poor thing, are you okay?"

"No, no, you have got to save my baby, don't let him take my baby. I will kill him, let me kill him right now!" Rose choked out as she grabbed a tighter hold against Francine, knowing that the feisty woman would try her best to protect her.

"Baby? What are you even talking about? There is no baby here?" Francine asked, wondering what the hell was going on when Rose began to freak out, her eyes widening to twice their normal size as she pointed at her flat stomach as if there was something there.

"No! Can't you tell? I look like I practically swallowed a planet." Rose squeaked, her mind finally coming to a horrifying conclusion that she should have realized long ago, but she had been too distracted with coming up with a plan.

Francine glanced down at Rose with pity. "Rose, I'm sorry, but you aren't pregnant that I can tell anyway. No one here besides you can see what you are talking about…"

At Francine's words, Rose finally accepted the truth and took a deep breath before looking down at her stomach once more, her heart breaking when she saw that it was indeed flat and that the pregnancy had just been a clever ploy that the Master had implanted into her mind to torture her even more.

At the same time, another scene was developing across the room. "Why are you smiling?" the Master asked, noticing that Martha not only didn't look scared, but was smiling at what she had just seen.

"You think you have everything, but you don't! Don't you see, the gun was a ruse, it all was! You see, I traveled the world to tell a story, the story of the Doctor. And when your countdown reaches zero, everyone will say his name, and I think you know what happens next." Martha said, fully smiling as she stood and watched the clock turn to zero.

Right on cue, the shriveled Doctor in the cage began to grow, engulfed in a white light as he was lifted out of the cage, now appearing as he usually did in his pinstripe suit, and floated towards the Master.

"I forgive you." The Doctor murmured, reaching out to pull up the cowering Master.

However, the Master has other plans, teleporting him and the Doctor away onto a cliff so he couldn't prevent the Toclafane attack.

"Please, just come with me. We can forget all of this happened. We can see the stars, we can figure out a way to stop the drumming together."

"NO!" the Master yelled as the Doctor leaped on him, grabbing the device and sending them back, informing the Master that his plan is ruined as the Paradox Machine has been destroyed.

Now back inside the Valiant, time had reverted back to a few minutes after the President was killed for everyone except those aboard the ship.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled the moment he returned, rushing over to Rose.

"He lied, Doctor! He told me I was pregnant, I believed him too. He trapped me unconscious or something, but when I woke up I had a huge stomach…but it was fake, it was all fake in my mind! I was never pregnant at all…" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor picked her up and buried his face into her neck, reveling in the fact that she was very much alive, as that was all that he needed at the moment.

Refusing to release her, the Doctor responded. "A year, but time was sent back, so only a few minutes in reality. I love you so much, so much. Sweetheart, I am so sorry that the Master used you like that and made you think that you were pregnant…it'll be okay, love, I'll make it all better."

"She was heavily sedated in a coma like state the entire time, I made sure she wasn't killed and I tended to her. I didn't want to trick her and make her think she was pregnant, but the Master only insisted, saying that it would make everything even more fun." Lucy Saxon responded, walking towards the group on shaky legs.

"Rose, go to Jack for a moment please, I need to deal with the Master right now." The Doctor whispered, kissing the brave girl who wouldn't give the Master the satisfaction of seeing her cry again on her forehead before he handed her to Jack's capable hands.

"Are you going to kill me now? Well, go ahead and do it! What is stopping you?" the Master asked, welcoming death now that his plan to rule the world had failed.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. Please, just come with me, we can both change. I can find out why you have the drumming in your head, we can be together again like we were in the past." The Doctor explained, slowly walking towards the Master.

"If you won't, then I will kill him then!" Francine yelled, pointing a gun at the Master. "You tortured us, and what you did to Rose was unthinkable, you even killed the Earth and made us watch."

Martha, making her way to her mother, gently pulled the gun away, calming her down so she didn't pull the trigger.

However, no one noticed that Lucy Saxon had a gun, and she fired it at the Master, hitting him right in the chest.

"No!" the Doctor yelled, running over and pulling the Master into his arms, urging him to regenerate.

"I would rather die forever than be stuck here with you, kept as your little per would be hell. I guess I won after all." The Master said, breathing his last breath as he closed his eyes.

The Doctor, shaking the last Time Lord besides himself back and forth, began to cry, feeling as if he had just lost Gallifrey all over again.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the Doctor saw Rose standing beside him. "Rose, I'm all alone again." He whispered, moving away from the Master's body and pulling Rose into his lap, crying into her hair and she clung tightly to him.

…

Much later, after the Doctor had gone privately to burn the Master's body on a pyre like they had been on Gallifrey, returned to see Rose, Jack, and Martha waiting for him at a bridge.

Automatically reaching for Rose, she snuggled happily against his chest as he turned to Jack and Martha. "Martha Jones, you just saved the world. Look at you, we would have all died if it wasn't for you, you are amazing."

"I'm sorry, I know you are going to ask, but I just can't go traveling with you anymore…it is too much and my family needs me to recover." Martha explained, pulling each of them in for a long hug before she turned and walked away to her new life.

After a minute of silence, Rose spoke up. "Jack? Are you going to come with us now?"

"Just one trip, but just one…got that?" Jack said, smiling as he led them back to the TARDIS.

**Do you guys like it when Jack is here? Just wondering if I should make him leave before he goes on a trip...so please review and answer!**


	26. Jack's Interesting Adventure

**So, I decided to post another chapter today since I got five reviews so fast! So, thank you for those of you who reviewed! This is yet another original adventure, so I hope it makes sense and all! Please review! I love reviews...it is always a welcome surprise when I get an email about a new review!**

**Alas, that is all for today...enjoy please! :)**

Jack's Interesting Adventure

Once they got on the TARDIS, Rose immediately went to her room, but the Doctor wanted a few minutes to talk to Jack alone.

"Jack, I want to sincerely thank you for everything that you did." The Doctor said, turning to smile over at Jack.

"I couldn't have done anything differently, it was my honor Doc." Jack responded as he walked around the TARDIS, exploring some rooms he hadn't seen yet.

Turning towards the Doctor, Jack asked him an honest question. "Doctor, you knew Rose was safe the whole time, didn't you?"

"No, I thought she was dead the whole time, I thought that he killed her and my child…I am still not sure how they hid her away like that for so long. So, I think I will go talk to Rose right now and see what actually happened to her. Oh, and don't call me Doc again." The Doctor said, practically asking Jack if it was okay for him to go to Rose.

"Of course you should, see you in the morning then." Jack said, winking at the Doctor as he wandered away, intent on finding the swimming pool.

…

"Are you awake, love?" the Doctor whispered as he walked into the darkened bedroom.

"Barely, come here please." Rose murmured, reaching her arms out for the Doctor. Once he was snuggled up next to her, she spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"You? Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" the Doctor gasped, surprised that Rose felt like she had done something that she needed to apologize for.

"You thought I was dead and that hurt you, I can tell."

"Rose that is the Master's fault, not yours at all. I should be the one begging for your forgiveness, I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I know you are hurting right now, even though you weren't conscious the whole time, you thought you were pregnant…and that is bad enough by itself." The Doctor said, leaning over and running his hands through her blonde hair.

Rose just stared at her husband, sitting up on her elbow to look him straight in the face. "I was physically perfectly fine. See, I am one hundred percent okay, I don't remember anything at all. Here's all that happened to me: the Master tied me to a chair and tried to get me to tell him secrets, but I obviously refused. That didn't stop him at all though, he just went into my mind…he didn't hurt me that way, but I could tell he was trying to dismantle our Soul Bond. Then he blurted out that I was pregnant…and he shot me with some syringe and everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up without being able to see my feet because I was so far along in the fake pregnancy and being carried to the main room, but you obviously know the rest."

"Hmm…he had to keep you heavily sedated so I would believe him when he said that you were dead and couldn't feel our bond. But as for the baby thing, that was just sick…" The Doctor murmured, pulling Rose tight against his chest after so long apart, once again blaming himself for everything.

"Doctor, what did the Master say to you? About how I died?"

"He said he beat you to death and that you died in a pile of blood, scared and alone, calling out for me. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he mentioned that you had been pregnant and what a waste it had been." The Doctor whispered, his voice breaking as he described the horrible lies that the Master had fed to him.

"Shh, that didn't happen, don't get upset now." Rose said, stroking the Doctor's face as he tried to stop the sobs that were beginning to fill him.

The Doctor asked one more question, scared to hear the answer. "Did he do anything else to you? Anything at all? Because I need to know, I need to know everything that he did to hurt you."

"No, no…no he didn't. So don't worry about that. Honestly, the worst thing he did was lie and tell me I was pregnant, most of what he did was in front of you." Rose explained, relieved that the Master had not done anything that bad to her, just kept her asleep for so long.

The Doctor didn't respond, he just buried himself tightly against her, his body shaking with sobs as he remembered how empty he had felt when he believed Rose and his supposed child to be dead, and now here she was, in his arms as she should be.

"Just hold me tonight." Rose whispered once the Doctor's tears had dried, latching her lips onto his, both rejoicing in the moment as they were safe and together once again after everything that had happened.

…

The next morning, the Doctor and Rose made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast, both wondering when Jack would make an appearance when they found him, completely naked and dripping wet, standing in the kitchen eating a pear.

"Oh my god!" Rose screamed, hiding her face into the Doctor's chest, though discretely peeking out of one eye, as her face burned red.

"What the hell are you doing now? Why are you naked? And where did you get a pear? I thought I got rid of all the bloody disgusting fruits from the TARDIS." the Doctor asked, tossing Jack a towel that he had pulled from a drawer so that he would cover himself up.

"Well, I thought I was the only one awake and decided to go for a quick dip in the pool. Anyhow, I think Rose deserved a little excitement today to lift her spirits anyway, especially if it was coming from me." Jack laughed, about to walk out of the room. "On the other hand, taking in your appearance Doc, it looks as if you have been thoroughly shagged, so maybe she's already had her pleasure for the day."

Rose, staring in shock as Jack practically skipped out of the room, turned to the Doctor. "Geez, I forgot how everything he said was an innuendo…we should take him to a celibate planet today, just to mess with him!"

…

"So, where are we?" Jack asked as he stepped out of the TARDIS into a rocky mountainside.

"The planet named Kasuvine around the year 4,500. This planet is inhabited by extremely religious people, who basically look exactly like humans but have drastically different skin colors." The Doctor explained, pointing towards a row of huts and a giant and elaborate temple in the middle of the large city.

Walking towards the temple, a mass group of people, with bright blue, pink, orange, and purple skin in every shade of color, ran out to greet them.

"Greetings, it is our pleasure to entertain you on your travels." A man with greenish skin said, stepping forward and bowing deeply right in front of Rose.

"Hello. I'm Rose, and you are?" Rose said, smiling as she extended her hand in greeting, feeling as if this had the potential to be a great day.

As if on cue, every single individual kneeled on the ground when she said her name, raising their arms up into the air and chanting a strange phrase at the same time.

"Excuse us, but what is going on right now?" the Doctor asked, reaching out to hold Rose's hand, as he was confused because he had never read of such a ritual on Kasuvine when visitors came to them, they were only to worship their gods, any other praise was heresy, punishable by death.

Finally standing up, the green man stood in front of Rose, reaching out to touch her forehead as if he wasn't sure she was real, smiling as he explained. "I am Zazazoo, the appointed priest of our village. We are celebrating and worshiping that we get to experience this, because the redeemer that we have always heard about, the pink and yellow woman who goes by Rose, has returned to us in our time of trouble."

"What? Doctor, what is going on? I'm not special…" Rose asked, trying to reach for the Doctor, but was immediately surrounded by herds of people who lifted her up into the air and carried her away into the temple.

"What is going to happen to her now? Is there a sacrifice, is there?" the Doctor questioned Zazazoo, who was the only individual who had remained outside besides the Doctor and Jack.

"You don't know? You see, it has been prophesized that Rose would return and bring peace back to our lands."

"How will she do that? And you never answered my question about the sacrifice." the Doctor asked, running his hands through his hair as he prepared for the worst, remembering the last time Rose had been prepared as a sacrifice and she had been annoyed at him for at least a month because he got there with only about half a second to spare. "And I thought you were at peace?"

"She will become our new goddess and we will worship her forever, for she is the one who was prophesized. And as for the peace, the lower rungs of society have become corrupted, now many individuals are turning towards sin and not devoting their entire lives to worshiping our gods." Zazazoo explained, then soon after declared he was needed in the temple and ran away, leaving the Doctor and Jack standing alone and confused about all that had just occurred.

…

The Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver to unlock a window, slipped into a back room in the temple, searching for any sign of Rose.

"Doc, how is this a bad thing? I mean, Rose is probably loving it, being treated like a Queen and all that." Jack muttered, annoyed that once again their trip had turned into a rescue mission, he just wanted to find one of those pretty pink inhabitants that he had spied earlier. "Plus, this is Rose, if anyone could find a way out of this, it's her for sure."

"Perhaps, but I feel on edge about this whole situation. As of right now, she is feeling perfectly content through our Soul Bond anyway, I just hope she stays that way until I can reach her. I warned her to go along with them until I could come get her, not that she is in danger or anything, it's just the whole idea of not knowing." The Doctor said, peeking around a corner to make sure the coast was clear.

However, he saw something that alarmed him, a pink man, sadly not the same one Jack had noticed earlier, was holding a gun that was clearly alien, which sure as hell didn't belong on this peaceful planet.

…

Meanwhile, after getting over the initial shock of the situation, Rose was rather pleased about what was happening, as she did love getting pampered. I mean, if there was any way to truly experience the best of a planet it was to be their new goddess. Plus, now she would have yet another thing to taunt the Doctor about, that he was not worthy to be married to a powerful goddess like her.

"Here is your new dress, I will step out as you change." One of her servants, a blue girl named Celise, said as she handed Rose a beautiful purple gown as Rose let out a giggle as she thought of a rather interesting scenario, made of the softest materials she had ever felt that fit her body perfectly as if it was custom made. But, considering all of the lengths the inhabitants had gone to since she arrived, it probably was made just for her.

Now left alone in her room after she changed to prepare, whatever that meant, for the ceremony, Rose picked up a book that lay on a table next to her chair, reading a few passages. Rose, with shock, realized that not only were the religious people celibate, but that the entire planet was, and they reproduced once a year through flowers. Once she figured out how to escape, Rose thought with a sigh, she would force the Doctor to take her back here so she could see the festival, as she just knew the pictures didn't do it justice.

"You enjoy our customs, Great One?" Celise asked, walking back into the room and handing Rose a glass of water and grapes that she hadn't even asked for.

"Oh, it is all so beautiful and interesting. Please, just call me Rose though, I am not that pompous just yet. What am I supposed to do though, with the prophecy? Can you tell me what it said?" Rose asked as Celise began to fix her hair, styling it elaborately on top of her head using strange looking tools, but the effect was very beautiful nevertheless.

"You see, something odd came to our planet a few months ago, I heard it was an alien from another planet, but that is just a silly rumor of course, they would never come to such a peaceful planet anyway. However, more and more inhabitants are acting differently, turning away from our religion and inhabiting the surrounding mountains, killing some of our people at the darkest of times. It is getting really horrible lately, almost every night is another murder…you are to be sent to the mountains to reason with them, to show them that sin can be beautiful and they can be accepted again."

"Wait, I am SIN?" Rose asked, gaping at the short woman, hardly believing the woman had the audacity to say such a thing to her. Although Rose knew she was far from a saint, she never considered herself to be the embodiment of sin, and she had to bite her tongue to hold back a few words she wanted to say to Celise.

"Of course you are, how could you not be? After all, you are a woman who isn't celibate. Although our people have fallen so much, none of them have stooped so low as to have sex like you." Celise explained, finishing up, now tense with anger, Rose's hair, neither noticing the gun that was pointing at them from around the corner.

**I think Jack will find this situation rather amusing as well, not sure about the Doctor though. ;)**


	27. The Celibate Lie

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! Please don't stop reading this story, I love my readers! :) **

**Here is the end of the adventure with Jack, I hope you like it! **

The Celibate Lie

The Doctor, after quickly capturing the man with the gun, had gotten information about what had occurred on the planet Kasuvine. A few months prior, an alien ship had landed on the planet by accident, origins unknown, and had begun manipulating a few individuals, working from the inside to slowly kill the inhabitants.

"This isn't good at all, unknown aliens are here and they think my Rose is their savior." The Doctor said, dropping the gun down in annoyance and running with Jack down the corridors in search of his wife.

However, after only a minute of running, they ran right into Zazazoo, who informed them they were to come with him to watch the ceremony. Although the man was very polite about it, Jack could tell from the way he was eyeing the Doctor that he didn't really trust him, which was very smart of him in actuality.

"What ceremony? Will Rose be at the ceremony too?" Jack asked, beginning to dislike the strange green man.

"Oh, the ceremony with our new goddess of course! Haven't you heard by now? Everyone is excited and talking about it, today is a bit of a holiday for everyone. Rose will go out by herself and convince the rebels that they can return to us and be accepted once again. We've sent ambassadors in the past, but they were all too like us…with Rose hopefully they will know that we will accept them back with open arms, as we have accepted her." Zazazoo explained, leading them to a giant ornate room filled with people who all were talking excitedly about the new goddess.

"Doctor, what should we do now?" Jack whispered, watching as Zazazoo made his way to the front of the room to begin the ceremony.

"Obviously we are dealing with the rebels who are just possessed by aliens, so I suggest we let them think we are going along with our plan. But, we will sneak behind Rose when she goes on her quest and make it up as we go along I suppose. I mean, I'm sure Rose is fine right now, she's been in much worse situations." The Doctor informed Jack, walking back to the back of the crowds so that he had a good view of the throne that he assumed they would place Rose on very soon.

…

"What the hell?" Rose screamed when she heard a gun suddenly fire and saw Celise fall to the ground limp, though still breathing. Although she had been a bit perturbed at Celise when she had basically called her a whore, the last thing she wanted was harm to come upon this sweet girl.

"Don't be afraid now. We know who you are, Rose Tyler. We are lost from our planet and are using some of these people as hosts until we get back home, you understand don't you? About wanting to go home? But wait, you don't have a home anymore… Also, your maid is perfectly fine, she will awake in a few minutes with no memories of our encounter except for a slight headache. Please, just follow along with the plan as they say and help free us once more that is all we want from you, no harm will come to you if you help free us." A young green girl whispered to Rose, stepping forward and placing a red rose into her hair before she quickly turned and sprinted out of the room before Rose had the chance to do anything or ask her for more details that could help.

Rose, knowing that she had to help them now, as they were just afraid and needed her to send them home again, kept her mouth shut when Celise awakened, asking her what had happened. After saying that nothing odd had happened and that Celise must have just been daydreaming, Rose told her she was ready to go on her quest now.

Whistling to inform the others, a group of four men, all of their skin a dazzling orange, entered the room and placed Rose on a chair embezzled with jewels that they hoisted onto their shoulders as they made their way to the ceremony room where the townspeople would send her off on her quest.

"Thank you for all of this, you are all rather kind." Rose said, wondering if this was how the Queen felt, being constantly doted on was sort of nice after all.

"No, thank you, you will bring our nation back to peace." One of the men proclaimed, afterwards beginning to sing a tune in a different language, and the rest of the men joined in as they entered the room filled with people.

Now inside of the room, Rose searched for the Doctor or Jack, but was unable to find his unmistakable spikey hair and began to panic, she had assumed he would be there to stop her from going on the quest, but right now she realized she was alone with no one to help her but herself.

…

The Doctor, hiding behind a pillar with Jack so that no one would question them, watched as Rose was carried into the room and placed onto the throne in front of the whole room, who bowed in response to her entrance just as they had before.

"Hey, at least she looks hot all dressed up like a goddess. Actually, she should keep those clothes, they suit her." Jack joked, taking in the flowing purple gown, the blonde ringlets framing her face, and the dramatic make up that was painted onto her face. However, he was quickly rewarded for his comment by a sharp jab from the Doctor's elbow and a pointed glare that clearly said 'she is mine'.

Snapping back into attention, they watched as Zazazoo addressed Rose. "Rose, the deliverer! Thank you so much for going on your quest to show the rebels how far they have yet to travel to become truly immersed in sin and how easily they can return to us in peace like you have."

"Is it true? The sins that our new goddess has committed?" a woman from the crowd shrieked, her voice traveling around the room, echoing long after she was done speaking.

"Yes, everything you heard is true. I myself did not think we would ever be so blessed with her visit, but I was wrong! Just look at her, looking so pure and innocent, but it is she who epitomizes sin. It is a miracle, she is everything that was prophesized and more." Zazazoo called out, holding his hand out to Rose who hesitantly took it as he helped her stand and walked her towards a door.

Jack, confused about the whole situation, questioned the Doctor. "Huh? How does Rose epitomize sin? Geez Doc, what have you and Rose really been up to?"

"She isn't a virgin, that's why, she is the first woman they have seen who has had sex and still has pure, pale skin." The Doctor explained to the much too amused Jack, his eyes narrowing in anger as he listened in on a conversation a few feet away wondering if the story that they had heard that Rose had committed the terrible sin not only once, but multiple times, and still hadn't been cursed by the gods yet.

"Honestly, Doc, if we weren't in this situation I would be rolling around the floor laughing right now. Rose is a goddess because she has had sex, oh the irony. Lucky you Doc, lucky you!" Jack whispered, trying to keep his face void of emotions because he knew if he didn't he would only piss the Doctor off more than he already was, as he really did not take kindly to anyone saying his wife was a whore.

"Oi, shut it this instant. Come on, they are taking her outside now." The Doctor said, motioning Jack to follow him as they snuck out the door, hiding among some bushes as Rose was led outside.

Rose, who was clearly confused about what to do next, was suddenly shoved into the trees by Zazazoo, who turned to his people and let out a loud whoop as they all ran back to the temple, closing the doors and leaving Rose outside alone.

…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Rose mumbled, having fallen down a large hill and landing in an icy cold brook, having no idea where she was supposed to do, so stood alone for what felt like hours, searching the woods for any sign of the aliens she was intent on saving.

Hearing the sound of a breaking twig, Rose grabbed a rock to protect herself and looked for the thing that had made the noise, hoping that it was peaceful.

The Doctor, sneaking out of the trees behind Rose, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his hand reaching up to stifle her scream right before she alerted anyone of his presence. Looking back, the Doctor decided maybe it wasn't the best decision to sneak up on Rose like that when she elbowed in in a rather sensitive area.

"Took you long enough, though I think I could have handled it by myself this time around." Rose whispered when she turned around, launching herself into the Doctor's arms, wondering where Jack was at the moment.

"Sure you could have, you always could. Here sweetheart, put on my jacket, you are freezing cold and soaking wet." The Doctor murmured, placing his trench coat around her shoulders as Jack walked out of the trees as well, a smirk already on his lips.

"Why hello, little miss Queen of sex." Jack quietly laughed, earning a glare from both Rose and the Doctor this time when he deeply bowed in front of Rose.

"You're just jealous that you haven't earned such a prestigious title." Rose quickly retorted, deciding that it was just her luck that when she was a goddess, she was one for that reason.

Jack just smiled evilly for a few seconds, before responding once more. "Oh sweetheart, I've heard many a people say that to me, I am just uncrowned as of now. If you want to, I would be happy to show you how I earned such a title without all of the unnecessary formalities."

At that, the Doctor loudly cleared his throat, changing the topic to their quest to find the aliens.

"Don't worry Doc, you would most definitely be in on the action too…in fact, I would demand it to be so and I'm sure Rose would like you there as well." Jack chuckled, winking at the blushing Rose as he patted her on the head, speaking a few more words. "I was only kidding, though I would be more than up for it if you two were."

"Shut up Jack." The Doctor exclaimed, his tone telling Jack that that was never going to happen and that he should shut his mouth about it this instant.

None of them knowing what to do next, they decided to make their way deeper into the forest. However, before they walked more than a few steps an orange man jumped out from the shadows, quickly ensuring the group that he meant no harm to them.

"Come with me please, all of you. Help us, please help us get home, we miss our homeland." The man, who was a host for the aliens, pleaded, leading the group through the trees into a beautiful clearing full of wild flowers that Rose was upset that she hadn't found before now.

The Doctor, putting his arm securely around Rose's shoulders, watched as dozens of men walked into the valley. As if on cue, they all sat cross legged on the ground, all looking up at the orange man as if he was their leader.

Walking up to Rose, he handed her a small device. "See this here? This is our spaceship, but we crashed here and now it is broken. Can you help us?"

"I can, just give me a few moments to figure out how to work your technology." The Doctor explained, introducing himself to the alien hosts and taking the ship into his hands to investigate.

After a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor knew exactly what the issue with the ship was. Thankfully, the Doctor just so happened to have the tool he needed in his pocket and in a matter of minutes he declared that the ship was fixed and capable of flying again.

"Oh, we thank you!" all of the hosts yelled at once as they collapsed on the ground when the aliens stopped possessing their bodies. Almost too quick to catch without blinking, the spaceship shot away into the sky, leaving the planet of Kasuvine at peace once more.

…

Not long after the aliens left, the former hosts awakened and, realizing what had just happened, praised Rose as they led the group back to the temple.

"Oh, thank you Rose! How can we ever repay you? What did you do to make them see the light?" Zazazoo exclaimed after bowing before Rose when she returned.

Rose, after exchanging a quick glance with the Doctor, decided to lie and not mention the aliens. "I did as you told me to, I talked to them and they listened. I think they wanted to come back the whole time, they just needed an extra push from me. It was my honor to help you."

"What? What are those two men doing here? I thought I told them to stay inside of the temple!" Zazazoo yelled, finally noticing the Doctor and Jack who stood a few feet behind Rose. Upon hearing the words, Jack nodded his head in greeting and flirtatiously waved at Zazazoo.

"Oh, they did no harm." Rose quickly responded, deciding they better leave this planet before they got into any more trouble.

"No, you must be worshipped first!" Zazazoo explained, trying to reach out and grab Rose.

However, the Doctor grabbed her hand first and they all ran as fast as they could towards the TARDIS, practically slamming the door in Zazazoo's face when they arrived safely in the console room, falling to the ground laughing at the amusement of the day.

"So, that was super weird…" Rose murmured as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS back to the safety of the vortex.

"Come on Rose, we have had so much worse than this. Remember the time we met the talking corn people, they loved your hair, thankfully I got us out of there before they shaved your hand, and after all, I am rather fond of your blonde hair." The Doctor joked, watching as Jack settled himself down on the jump seat.

Noticing the sad look on Jack's face, Rose ran over to him. "Jack, you want to stay longer, right? We can go anywhere you like next!"

"I would love to, Rose, but I really need to get back to Earth. Go ahead and take us there, Doctor." Jack said, knowing he had much to deal with for Torchwood after the Master.

"I'll miss you. You better come and visit us often! You promise?" Rose exclaimed, pulling Jack in for a hug before he left the TARDIS.

"Take care of Rose now, Doctor, if you don't you will be hearing from me! And don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure you will be hearing from me rather soon, but if not give me a call, especially if you want to take me up on that offer I mentioned." Jack called out to the Doctor before he closed the door, winking one last time before leaving the TARDIS.

Rose, realizing that life would return back to its normal pattern, sat down on the jump seat. "So, onward and upwards?"

"Always." The Doctor said, about to turn the knob that would send the TARDIS away when he suddenly felt a jarring motion and fell to the ground.

"What the hell, is that a ship?" Rose yelled out, getting up and running towards the bow of a ship that had smashed through the side of the TARDIS.

"Oops, one moment, no need to panic right now." The Doctor mumbled, moving the TARDIS a bit and putting the defenses back up, the evidence of the collision no longer obvious.

"What do you think, Doctor? Fancy a little exploring?" Rose asked, knowing that the Doctor would just have to go investigate the strange ship they had crashed into.

**I'll miss Jack...but I might bring him back ;)**

**I am going to add in Voyage of the Damned to this story before I go on to season four, so look out for that as I only have two chapters left! :0**


	28. The Alien Titanic

**Only one more chapter after this! :0 Wow, thanks to all of the readers who have stuck with me throughout this story as well!**

**Please remember to review as usual and enjoy! :)**

The Alien Titanic

"What is this place? Good thing that we dressed the part this time though." Rose exclaimed, walking into a large ornate room filled with aliens of all shapes and sizes all dressed as if they were in the 1920's on Earth.

"I am thoroughly enjoying that dress on you, my beautiful wife." The Doctor whispered to her, his eyes still raking up and down the long royal blue dress with a corset that he hoped to untie sometime very soon.

"Oh, this pastry is delicious!" Rose squealed as she pinched one off of a nearby waitress and eagerly bit into it.

"Only the best, you sure paid for it." The blonde waitress mumbled sarcastically before she hastily moved away from them.

Ignoring the strange behavior, the Doctor turned towards one of the metal angels he had seen littered around the room. "Excuse me, but where are we? I seem to have had a bit too much to drink tonight."

"A replica of the RMS Titanic of course. We offer a cruise once a year on the planet of Sto to take part in the Earthen celebration of Christmas." The robotic voice of the angels answered, clearly an information system for the guests.

However, the angel began to malfunction and a group of men quickly came and took it away. Not thinking much of it, the Doctor suggested to Rose they take part in some of the dancing that was occurring.

After a few dances, Rose decided she wanted to explore the rest of the ship they had snuck into and take advantage of the cruise, and yanked the Doctor towards a door she knew they shouldn't go through, but that was where all the fun was anyway.

"Oof!" A voice called out as Rose accidently collided with someone and they both tumbled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Rose said as she helped the waitress, who she had spoken to a bit before, pick up the now broken glasses she had been carrying around on a tray.

The waitress, brushing Rose's hands away, tried to get away from the pair. "I can handle it myself, now go on and enjoy your cruise, you don't want all your money to go to waste."

"Oh, we didn't waste any money, we are stowaways." The Doctor said, bending down to help her pick up the glass. "I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose. And you are?"

"I'm Astrid…I can't believe that about you two! You sure don't look like stowaways, all dressed up and all. You are joking, right?" Astrid exclaimed, finishing up picking up the glasses and standing up to stare at the couple.

"As serious as they come, I am. Trust me, that man doesn't have a penny on him, he made me pay on our first date." Rose said, hoping that she and Astrid could become friends eventually while they were there.

Finally convincing Astrid they were telling the truth, the trio found themselves in front of a large window, overlooking a view of a distant Earth.

"You know, I'm from Earth…or I used to be." Rose murmured, reaching out for the Doctor's hand. "But then I met a man who could take me to see the stars."

"I always wanted to see the stars too…to see what else is out there. That's why I started working on the Titanic, to explore, but it sure isn't ending up like I wanted it to." Astrid sighed as her boss came over to her and demanded she get back to work this instant.

"Astrid, we will see you again later, got that?" the Doctor called as she walked away, already knowing that Rose would want him to take her on at least one trip to fulfill her wish of seeing the stars.

…

"Mind if we sit here?" Rose asked a rather large couple in rather tacky purple outfits who were currently being mocked by some of the snobby guests.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with us, dearie? I'm sure you and your husband could find much more refined guests to eat with." The man responded, looking sheepishly at Rose in her fancy dress.

"Oh, you two seem like much more fun than those stuck up rude people!" the Doctor exclaimed, settling himself down next to the couple. "What are your names? This is Rose and I'm the Doctor."

The woman, finally stopping shoving her face with delicious food, answered. "I'm Foon Van Hoff and this here lump is Morvin. See, we won our tickets, so people are saying we don't belong here. It also doesn't help that we thought there was a country theme…so we aren't even dressed right."

"It's lovely to meet you. Now, how did you two meet each other?" Rose asked, helping herself to another pastry that she had eaten earlier.

"Oh, it was one of those matchmaking classes, nothing special at all between us old folks. I'm sure you two have a much more exciting story. Oh, how I remember those days, being so young and in love with life and all that we could do." Foon exclaimed, finally opening up to chat with the Doctor and Rose.

After a nice time together, Morvin announced it was time for them to teleport down to Earth for a shopping trip.

"Please, can we go?" Rose asked the Doctor, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Astrid too, she would love it."

Walking over to the area where the tour guide, Mr. Copper, was explaining what to do, Rose snatched up an extra teleport bracelet and wrapped it around Astrid's wrist just as the Doctor pulled her over to them.

Right on cue, the group consisting of Foon, Morvin, Astrid, Mr. Copper, Rose, the Doctor, and a spiky red alien named Bannakaffalatta found themselves on an abandoned Earth street on Christmas Eve.

"Did you hear Mr. Copper tell all of those stories about Earth history that were just plain silly?" Rose giggled as she looked around herself. "Wait a moment, where is everyone? It's Christmas Eve, the streets are always swamped by last minute shoppers around this time…"

"Oh, this is so beautiful! Thank you so much, I can't believe I am standing on Earth!" Astrid squealed, practically jumping up and down as she explored the boring street.

"Sweetheart, you can go with Astrid, I want to check something, be back in a jiff." The Doctor said, heading over to an old man selling newspapers.

While Rose and Astrid poked their head into an abandoned shop, the Doctor asked the man where everyone was, to which he explained how the past two Christmas's had brought tragedy, all associated with the Doctor of course. However, as he was in mid-sentence declaring that he didn't think anything was going to happen this year, they were all teleported back to the Titanic spaceship.

…

After informing them that something had gone wrong with the teleports, but that everything else was fine, the guests all went their separate ways, upset that their visit to Earth had been cut short.

"I've been thinking, we could always add the Titanic to our list..." Rose said, trailing off with her sentence seductively.

The Doctor, understanding immediately what Rose was suggesting, grabbed her hand and whisked her towards an unused room, quickly unlocking the door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, this room is so fancy, I wish…" Rose began to say, but was cut off when the Doctor's lips crashed upon hers and he pushed her towards the bed.

Sometime later, the Doctor was telling Rose the story of the time when he had been to the original Titanic as she murmured a few words to act like she was listening, but was really already halfway asleep.

"Well, I can tell you just want to sleep, don't you?" the Doctor laughed, deciding to go explore the odd things he had noticed in the room.

Pulling on a pair of trousers and half buttoning up his dress shirt, he walked over to go look at a picture frame that held the picture of the cruise line owner, Max Capricorn that spoke of his accomplishments. Using his sonic, the Doctor looked through the database and was shocked to see that the shields on the ship were down and three objects were flying towards the ship.

"Rose! Get up right now, we need to warn them to put up the shields!" the Doctor yelled, looking out the window to see the approaching meteors.

"But I'm naked!" Rose squealed, sitting up from the bed and trying to untangle herself from the sheets, now fully awake.

"No time, we've got to go right now, like this instant!" the Doctor exclaimed, tossing Rose random pieces of fabric he saw on the ground.

"I need clothes on, all I have is this stupid slip!" Rose yelled, but knew she would have to make do, so she picked the Doctor's tux jacket off of the floor and pulled it on over her slip, deciding that although she looked like a strange whore with blue high heels, she really didn't have time to do anything about it.

Running out of the room, the Doctor ran up to some crew members, demanding they put the shields up.

"Stop it, he's just had too much to drink!" Rose yelled as the men tried to carry the Doctor away, as he was creating quite a raucous on the ship.

Right as the men released the Doctor, the three meteors crashed into the ship, causing everyone onboard to fall to the floor from the impact. Grabbing Rose, the Doctor pulled his body over hers as screams of dying people reverberated around the room and fires began on the ship.

…

"Are you hurt at all, love?" the Doctor asked, pulling Rose up to her feet as he looked around to assess the damage.

"No, don't worry about me." Rose said, pleased to see that they were stuck in an area with the people they went down to Earth with and a snobbish man named Rickston Slade.

Taking in the damaged exterior of the ship and the countless bodies that were floating, Astrid gasped and ran over to the Doctor and Rose.

"What are we going to do? We are going to die!" Astrid screeched, causing the rest of the group to panic as well.

Just as the Doctor was going to suggest they go on the TARDIS, he noticed the blue box floating outside, flying towards the nearest point of gravity, which just so happened to be Earth. Rose, noticing the Doctor's eyes watching his ship fly away from him, hugged his waist, now having no idea how they were going to escape from such a situation.

"That would destroy all of the Earth!" the Doctor gasped as he radioed the Midshipman about the nuclear storm drive that powered the ship and what would occur if it hit the planet.

"I give up…" Foon muttered, leaning against a wall as she began to cry.

"No! None of you will give up, we will all make it out of here alive, every single one of you. Please, just stay calm! Here's what we are going to do. We are going to climb up to the bridge and save the Titanic." Rose shouted, standing up and facing the entire group.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? Geez, who put you in charge? Who the hell are you? Judging by the state of your clothes, you are a typical whore who doesn't deserve my attention!" Rickston stated, glaring down at Rose.

"Listen to me buddy, I am the Doctor from the planet Gallifrey. I am a 903 years old Time Lord and your only hope at saving your life and everyone on Earth. And Rose is my wife who just told you a brilliant plan, so shut your mouth before I make you. Now that all of that is cleared up, Allons-y." The Doctor hissed, turning and leading the group into the wreckage of the Titanic.


	29. Fighting the Angels

**Here it is! Finally! The last chapter! Thank you for everyone who had reviewing this story and stuck with me through some of the cruddy chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Fighting the Angels

"So, we just climb up?" Rose whispered to the Doctor as he moved a piece of the wreckage out of their path.

"Precisely, don't worry, Rose, it'll be okay," The Doctor murmured, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead as he buttoned his jacket up in an attempt to cover her up as much as possible.

However, right behind the rubble, the Doctor found one of the angel robots that Foon and Morvin said they could fix. While they were working on the angel, Bannakaffalatta and Astrid made their way through a small opening to the next layer of the ship.

"Kill!" the newly repaired angel said in a monotone voice, latching itself onto Morvin's neck.

"Rose, get through to the other side this instant and don't you dare not do as I say!" the Doctor ordered as he went to work on the angel with his sonic screwdriver in an attempt to deactivate it.

Rushing away from the angel, all of the group except for the Doctor, Foon and Morvin, who were too large to fit through the gap. Pushing on Morvin with all his strength, the Doctor was luckily able to push the fat man through and scurry after him, even getting the place they needed to go, Deck 31.

"I hate you, you stupid alien!" Rose said, rushing over and hugging the Doctor tightly, angry that almost every time she and her husband went anywhere they were in a life or death situation.

"I know, love you too," The Doctor chuckled, thinking back to how Rose quite often informed him that she hated him and then seconds later snogged him.

Finding themselves pretty safe in a room, the group all settled down to rest for the time being with some food, much to Foon's enjoyment.

Astrid came over to the Doctor and Rose with plates of food for the both of them, almost snickering to herself when she noticed how the Doctor was trying to be inconspicuous as he tried to pull down her slip and tighten his jacket around her so she was as covered as possible. "Obviously you two were caught at a bad time."

"Tell me about it...talk about awkward," Rose muttered, giggling with Astrid as the Doctor flushed bright red and took his hands off of Rose.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor changed the subject. "Why don't we talk about other things…like a plan?"

Coming over to Rose, Astrid, and the Doctor, Mr. Copper came over and asked whether someone from Earth could send up a spaceship to help them.

"Mr. Copper, we don't have spaceships on Earth…where do you get your information?" Rose asked, finally confronting the old man about all of his odd facts about Earth and his interpretation of the bloody holiday of Christmas.

"I lied, I don't have a degree in that at all…" Mr. Copper explained, finally telling the truth about how he had lied in order to get a job.

Right as Rose was going to ensure the man it was quite all right and that she could tell him some true facts about Earth, a huge knock sounded on the steel door, as the angel had found a way and was still intent on killing them. Quickly, the Doctor opened a door with his sonic and the group ran into the exposed engine room that only had one way to get across, a small bridge.

"Just let us die, Doctor! We can't go over that! It won't support our weight," Morvin said, stepping forward a bit and eying the metal bridge warily. The metal, bending suddenly, broke as Morvin fell into the fiery engines to his death.

"My husband, you said we wouldn't die! You promised me, you promised!" Foon cried out, kneeling on the ground right in front of where her husband had fallen to his death.

"Oh, Foon…I'm so sorry," Rose whispered, kneeling down next to the crying woman and pulling her in for a hug.

Taking advantage of the brief distraction, Rickston ran across the bridge, making it safely to the other side first, caring only about his wellbeing.

"Everyone, go right now!" the Doctor yelled, trying to get Foon to get enough courage to get onto the bridge and trust him that he wouldn't let her die.

Knowing that he had to get across soon without her, the Doctor promised Foon he would come back for her and then, clutching Rose tightly against his chest, began to make his away across the bridge.

"It's falling! It can't support all of our weight!" Astrid shrieked as the Doctor stepped onto the metal as a croaking sound emerged.

Before anyone had a chance to freak out about the bridge, the knocking from the angel stopped and, as if on cue, they began to fly down gracefully from the ceiling towards them.

"Grab a weapon!" the Doctor yelled as the angels removed their halos and began to throw them at the group like frisbees, trying to kill them.

However, Bannakaffalatta used an EMP burst of energy from his cyborg body to disable the angels, sacrificing himself in the process as well.

Thinking they were safe, the group began to relax and finish scrambling across the bridge, but one angel stood right in front of the Doctor about to kill him.

"Stop! Activate Code 6, 7, 666, 8, 99, 100, 1!" the Doctor guessed, pushing Rose farther along the bridge so that she fell safely to the other side.

When he said one, the angel relaxed for a few moments to give him three questions, but those soon ran out due to the Doctor's accidental rambling questions and the angel prepared to kill him once more. However, Foon lassoed the angel from behind and, sacrificing herself, leaped into the fires to her death along with the angel.

"No more, do you hear me? No more death tonight!" the Doctor yelled as they reached the next room, giving each individual still alive a task to accomplish.

"I'm going with you to Deck 31," Rose said, ignoring the Doctor's instructions to go with Astrid.

"No, it isn't safe."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm never going to leave you," Rose stated, and the Doctor, knowing there was no way of changing Rose's mind, pulled her away with him deeper into the ruined ship.

Making their way into the kitchens, the couple found themselves in the presence of multiple angels, intent on killing them.

Using the code to get three questions, the Doctor tried a crazy plan as their last hope. "We are stowaways, we broke the law. That means you need to take us to the nearest authority figure for arrest. Am I correct?"

"You are correct," The angel's mechanical voice answered.

"Well then, take me to your leader. Oh, I've always wanted to say that!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling Rose, who was not amused by his excitement, protectively against his side as they were led away by the angels.

Now on Deck 31, the Doctor and Rose were greeted by the head of Max Capricorn, who was now a cyborg rolling machine.

"Let me get this straight, you were forced out of your country, so you want to destroy the Earth to ruin the company?" the Doctor asked, being held back by the angels as he watched the man wheel around the room.

"Indeed, then the owners would get arrested and I would survive and retire to another planet a wealthy man! Just like I've always wanted!" the man laughed, not caring about the terrible destruction he would leave in his wake.

Right as the man exploded into a fit of evil laughter, Astrid appeared driving a forklift, having used a teleport bracelet to come save them.

"Astrid, no!" Rose yelled, trying to struggle to get to her friend, already knowing that something tragic was going to happen this fateful night.

Ramming into Capricorn, Astrid prepared to push him off of the ledge into the burning engines to his death. Pressing down hard against the pedal, Astrid flew towards the edge as the Doctor grabbed Rose and held her back so she wouldn't try to run and save Astrid.

"NOO!" Capricorn screeched as he fell to his death into the pit of fire along with Astrid, who had sacrificed herself to save Earth and the few inhabitants on the Titanic.

…

With the angel's help flying, the Doctor and Rose finally reached the bridge, but the power was quickly fading.

"Titanic falling," An electronic voice informed them as the ship tilted towards Earth and began to plummet downwards straight towards the Buckingham Palace.

"What's your name?" Rose asked the young injured captain in the room with them as the Doctor rushed over to the wheel.

"Alonso."

"Really? Wow…just my luck I guess. Well then, Allons-y Alonso!" the Doctor yelled out, attempting to steer the ship away from Earth while Rose called Buckingham Palace and told them to get the Queen out as the Titanic was going to crash directly into the building and kill them.

However, the Doctor used the new heat to rev up the second engine and, pulling back on the wheel as much as possible, narrowly missed Buckingham Palace and flew towards the stars once more.

"You did it!" Rose squealed, running over and giving Alonso a hug for helping them so much although he was injured.

"Oh, yes we did!" the Doctor shouted out happily, picking Rose up and pulling her in for a kiss.

Just then, the Doctor realized that Astrid had been wearing a teleport and he may be able to bring her back using the teleport machine. Running up to the room where Mr. Copper and Rickston were, the Doctor used his sonic to bring her back.

"Doctor, I think she is too far gone," Rose whispered as Astrid's shadowy form emerged, repeating over and over that she was falling.

Finally knowing it was the truth, the Doctor let Astrid go into the atmosphere. "You're not falling Astrid, you're flying.

…

Now back in front of the TARDIS with Mr. Copper thanks to the teleport devices, Rose tried to explain to the man how different Earth was from what he had imagined.

"Thank you, so much, both of you. I can start over now, have a whole new life!" Mr. Copper said, pulling them both in for a hug before they stepped inside of the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry about Astrid," Rose murmured, pulling the Doctor in for a much needed hug.

"I have you Rose that is all I need, you are my everything," The Doctor whispered, planting a light kiss on her hair.

Running back to the controls, the Doctor began to pilot the TARDIS away on another adventure, so that he and his Rose could keep on running together to save the world, as it always should be.

**So, this is obviously the end of "Three Hearts Mending" YAY! Well, if you guys would want me to continue on with this story into series four please let me know. I personally have the first few chapters written right now, but it might be a while before I finish all of it! I am going to post another note at the end when I decide rather I will post another story! Thanks so much! :)**


	30. New Story

Hello my lovely readers! I know a lot of you commented that you want me to continue on with season 4 of my series...So I am going to do that for you guys (be very thankful...) ;)

Don't expect as many often of updates for this story because I haven't finished writing it yet. Anyhow, I hope you will read my next story because I feel like I enjoy this season best because Donna is awesome!

Here is the data you need to know: the rewrite of series four with Rose is "Beginning of the End"

Sorry if it sounds depressing, but I am going to continue this story through The End of Time so it makes sense that way.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! Please read the next one. :)

As always, thank you,

Gabrielle


End file.
